Digimon 05
by rebeccag239
Summary: 10 years after the Digidestined defeated Clive and Sakuya another evil is about to strike the Digital World but this time it might be a lot closer to home then the Digidestined might think. Find out how they are able to defeat this new evil
1. Chapter 1

Digimon 05

_CARMELLA: Hi everyone!. Well ten years have passed since we defeated Clive and Sakuya and things have got back to normal slightly. Apart from the fact that we have grown older, us as well as the younger members of the Digidestined, there havent been many changes among the Digidestined._

_Me and Luis have moved in together since we started dating each other after we returned to the Digital World. Luis, to my astonisment, became a footballer and is currently the captain of Manchester United after he and Ben settled their differences. Myself I am a jack of all trades currently between writing an magazine columnand presenting an TV programme. I keep in contact with Kerry Ann and Allyson who are still together with Ronnie and Damon.Katrina is engaged to Alex and James and Anastacia are still very much together much to everyones amazement. We all try to have an reuion every year so that we dont drift apart but its safe to say that it isnt easy. Me and Luis check the Digiport every few months to seem if Gennai has opened it yet but it doesnt seem to be opened. He only opens it for Damon and Kerry to go to their jobs in the Digital World._

_Anyway must dash, I need to get ready before Luis big match against Liverpool. Wish me luck_

__

Chapter one: Start of things to come!

The scene starts at a blustry Old Trafford ground where the croud are watching the game anxiously Meanwhile Carmella, Anastacia, Katrina and Kerry Ann are watching the game in the players lounge while James is watching the game from his own box, reporting the game for a national newspapaer. Alex and Ronnie arent there as they have got their own boxes,and the rest of the Digidestined had other things to do of their own)

"Whats the score?" Katrina asks as she gazes across the field "I mean im not as good at understanding football as you are Stacey?" she glances at her cousin

"0-0" Anastacia mutters "And Luis is playing awful Cam" she groans at the blonde headed female "What did you do to him this morning. Dad is gonna go mad" she mumbles

"Ben wont be mad Stace" KA glances at Stacey but the look on Staceys face is enough for the smaller blunette haired girl to shrink back "Maybe he will" KA mumbles

"That was a bit harsh" Katrina mumbles. What we didnt know was what she meant the reaction on Staceys face or what had just happened on the field. The liverpool player, Mikal Campo, Liverpools star striker had just fouled Grahame Rooney, Manchester Uniteds star striker, and he was rolling around in pain. In the studio where his father Wayne was sitting was going absolutely crazy

"Aww come on!" Carmella groans "Thats gotta be a sending off surely!"

"I know" Anastacia growls "Dads not gonna be happy about that thats for sure". The crowd whistle and boo as the referee gives Mikal just a yellow card while Grahame limps off the field to be replaced by Cruz Beckham.

"Luis has a free kick though" Carmella replies softly, panic spread across her face. All the faces glance at Carmella as Luis strides up to the ball, a grimace spread across the spanish midfielders face. Kieron Gerrard the captain is encouraging his players to form a wall but the players arent listening to him only forming a three man wall. Luis waits for the whistle to be blown and when the referee does so Luis walks up to the ball and kicks it. The ball goes straight through the wall and the goalkeeper completely misses it landing in the corner of the net. All the manchester united players celebrate with Luis while the Liverpool players complain to the referee, but he isnt taking any notice

"Yeah!" Carmella exclaims "Go Luis!" she grins as she hugs Kerry Ann tightly

"Listen!" Katrina grins as she points to the window where the crows are singing "Luis, Luis, Luis" as a tribute to the old Kaiser Chief song "They like it" she grins

"Hopefully" Carmella mumbles as the Liverpool players kick off again "I just dont hope that they concede straight after like they did last week"

"I doubt it" Anastacia grins gleefuly as Cruz skips down the wing and just narrowly misses the goal "Could be three or four at this rate" the blonde headed girl grins

(The match finishes 3-0, with Cruz scoring the final 2 goals much to his fathers Davis delight. Carmella scowls at his mother Victoria as she walks into the room along with her mddle son Romeo and kisses Cruz who has a bottle of champagne in his hands much to Carmellas annoyance)

"Luis should have been named man of the match!" Carmella growls in annoyance as she sits at the table tapping her nails as that what was she did when she was annoyed "He scored the first goal and helped made the second". She was sat at the table with Katrina, Ronnie, KA and Alex as Anastacia was sat with her mother, father and James and Luis had gone to the bar to get drinks. He then returned and sat next to Carmella

"What was that Cam" Luis grinned at his girlriend "Complaining again I see" the spanish male smirked

"Not like she doesnt all the time Luis" Ronnie smirked but this time he was sllenced by a dig in the ribs by KA who drank her champagne in annoyance"

"Hey Stacey is coming over" Katrina replied as Anastacia waslked forward to join her friends, slipping between Alex and Katrina

"James asked me if I was busy tonight" she explained to Katrina "So I said no. He then said he just had to file this report away to his bosses then he said did I want to go out for a meal"

"I hope you said yes" KA looked up in amazement "This could be the night that James finally propses. You have been waiting for at least an year

"Not as long as me" Carmella muttered under her breath so that Luis who was chatting with Grahame didnt hear "Im sick of all the magazines rumoring over mine and Luis relationship. Then they start saying hes after another girl!"

"I dunno guys" Anastacia says slowly "James doesnt seem like the romantic type. But im never down for giving up an meal. Ill say yes" she grins walking back over to her table and sitting down next to James

"The answer is yes" she grins before giving James a kiss then walking off in the direction of the toliets to text Allyson who had gone to visit Damon that day. Ben glanced across at James who was finishing off his bottle of beer 

"Are you sure about this?" Ben replies. James nods

"Yes" he nods "I love your daughter Ben and I want to be her husband and marry her. But im worried if she will say no" 

"She wont James" Casey gives a slight smile "I know my daughter and I know this is the right time to propose to her. She will be delighted im sure"

(Meanwhile in Odiaba Japan Dana Takeshi and Leanne Smith were playing quietly with their 2 Digimon Gatomon and Lalamon. Due to a new rule in the Digital World the Digidestined could be told of their position of a Digidestined as soon as their parents thought they were old enough to understand. However Dawn doesnt quite understand how Leanne got Lalamon but she thinks its because Louis isnt a Digidestineds she didnt have a 2nd Digimon to hand down to her daughter)

"Wonder what James is doing" Leanne sighs stroking a strand of brown hair from her face. Dana shrugs cradling Gatomon and pulling her long brown plait

"Probably writing his report for the match" Dana mumbles "I mean the match must be over by now surely the time difference from us to England isnt that long surely

"Any messages" Leanne glances at Danas digivice but the pink device just remains on slient. Dana just shakes her head

"No" she replies "Simona was supposed to have contacted me but looks like she has gone out for the day. Maria hasnt contacted me either I hope shes ok" the brown haired girl looks worried

"Im sure shes fine" Leanne smiles picking Lalamon up and placing her on Danas bed "Come on lets go on your labtop. Maybe your brothers report will be on there now"

"I guess" Dana sighs picking up her pink digivice and placing it on her dressing side table next to Leannes red digivice.Leanne walked across to the other side of the room and found Dana sliver labtop and switched it on 

"Mum will be home soon anyway" Dana mumbled typing in her password "She said she was just going to Nicoles house to have a talk about something. Huh" she replied confused as she noticed her password wasnt working

"Let me try" Leanne replied annoyed as she typed in Danas password but to her surprise it wouldnt work for her either

"This gets weirder and weirder" Dana sighed sitting on the edge of her pink duvet "It was working for me earlier today. Ill go and ask dad" she replied walking out of her bedroom. Leanne picked up her red digivice and was busy tossing it up and down when all of a sudden a portal appeared on the computer

"Hey Dana somethings appeared on the screen!" Leanne exclaimed "Maybe if I hold my digivice up. Huh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she exclaimed as she was suddenly sucked into the portal along with Lalamon. Hearing Leannes screams Dana races back into the bedroom where al she sees is a giant portal appearing on the screen

"Dana hold your digivice up" Gatomon says crisply "I think the time has now come for you to go to the Digital World" 

"But" Dana was about to say when her father ran into her bedroom closely followed by Patomon flying behind him

"Dana just listen to Gatomon" Ashley glares at his daughter "This is serious"

"Ok" Dana glares at her father and holds her digivice up to the screen. The screen sucks both Dana and Gatomon into the screen with Ashley and Patomon watching from the other side of the portal 

"Do you think this is time Ashley?" Patomon squeaks flying up and down through the air. Ashley just shakes his head

"I dunno Patamon" he replies "I guess we will have to wait and see what will happen. But at least her and Leanne have their Digimon with her so if any harm does come to them then ar least they will have someone to protect them. Thats better than what I got" the greying bearer of hope sighs

(Meanwhile Anastacia was stood in front of her wardrobe trying to find something to wear for her meal with James later that night. Katrina and Kerry Ann were also there as Ronnie and Alex had decided to stay over in England for the night before they returned back to Japan. Anastacia groaned as she rifled through her wardrobe for what she felt like was the hundreth time)

"I cant find anything to wear!" the blonde haired woman groaned "Its not like I have nothing to wear but James has seen it all before. I need something special if hes going to propose. What did you two wear when Alex and Ronnie proposed?" she glanced at the two ichijouji siblings

"Well" KA was about to say when Katrina interupted her younger sibling

"KA already knew Ronnie was going to propose because Alex slipped out with it the day before" Katrina smiled "And me well I wore the new design that Liza gave me". Liza was one of the models that worked with Alex but was the only one that Katrina got on well with

"Thats just great" Anastacia muttered sarcascally "Great, Great, great"

"Hey whats this" KA replied pulling out an off the cuff red dress that had no sleeves in and went past Anastacias knees "I havent seen you with this"

"Yeah Allie brought it over" Anastacia replies "Ive never really worn it. Its not my cup of tea"

"I like it" Katrina replied "I think you should try it on. Whats the worse that could happen?"

"Ok" Anastacia grumbles picking up the red dress and going into the bathroom to change. A few minutes passed then she returned making Katrina and Kerry Ann gasp

"Thats so cute!" KA replied her eyes sparkling "It really suits you Stacey!"

"You think" Anastacia replied picking up the red material and making it float down to the ground. Both Katrina and Kerry Ann both nod 

"For sure" Katrina grins "James wont be able to keep his eyes off you"

"Thanks guys" Anastacia gives a small smile "Without your help I wouldnt have found this dress. Now all I have to do is make sure James actually turns up". The three girls start laughing without noticing a dark cloud surrounding the sky outside Anastacias apartment in Birmingham which her and James share.

(Meanwhile in the Digital World Leanne and Dana have just got off the floor along with their Digimon, both dazed and confused. Leanne clutching Lalamon was just about to start walking off in the direction of the forest but Dana pulled her friends sleeve back)

"I think we should just stay in one place for a while" she replied "Just in case dad comes back to find us. He also has told me that wild Digimon lurk about so I guess we should be careful"

"But wont our Digimon be able to digivole?" Leanne glanced at Dana, Lalamon cradled in her arms "Gatomon is at the champion form already so we should be ok"

"Maybe" Dana replies "I guess we need to find Gennai though. He will be able to tell us why we have been sent for. Ill go on the communicator see how far his house his". As Dana got out her communicator and began to scan it round, Gatomon heard a growling sound coming from one of the boxes and pricked up her ears

"Gatomon you ok?" Leanne glanced at the feline Digimon. Gatomon shook her head firecly

"I hear something" she mumbles just as Dana flips the communicator off and places it back in her jacket pocket

"Gennais house is only a few metres down the road" she replies "So we are not doing anything just standing here.We might as well go and find Gennai

"Ok" Leanne mumbles clutching Lalamon. Leanne, Dana, Lalamon and Gatomon start walking towards Gennais house when all of a sudden a giant dinosour Digimon jumps in front of the two girls and their Digimon and starts growling at them 

"Dana what is this Digimon!" Leanne gulps taking a few steps back. Dana flips open the communicator and starts scanning the Digimon 

"Tyrannamon" she replies "Champion level" she also adds putting the communicator back into her jacket pocket "Gatomon can deal with this loser" she replies glancing at Gatomon who nods showing her claws

"Lightening claw!" she exclaims putting her paw out and hitting Tyrannamon. However it barely touches him and the Digimon smirks

"Blue Blazes!" he exclaims shooting out his attack and knocking Gatomon to the ground wincing in pain. Dana runs over to her Digimon and picks her up 

"Lalamon?" Leanne glances at her Digimon but the plant Digimon shakes her head

"I cant digivole yet" she replies. Leanne glances back over at Dana as Tyrannanmon starts to move across to the two girls his footprints stomping across the Digital World making the ground shudder. Over at the Digital Hospital Damon was tending to an hurt Digimon as Allyson raced into the hospital Agumon by her side

"Damon!" she exclaimed racing over to her boyfriend "I just read of the communicator that two humans are in the Digital world along with a Gatomon and an unnamed Digimon. Im guessing the Gatomon belongs to Dana but I dont know if the unnamed one is a wild Digimon or if it belongs to Leanne or Mikey 

"Well we better go and look" Damon replied taking off his stephascope "I dont have any more patents for the day. You ready Gomamon" he replied glancing at Gomamon who nodded who a grin

"You bet Damon" the rookie Digimon nodded. Allyson got her digivice out of her pocket and the 2 Digidestined started running into the distance along with their Digimon

(Back at the meal James was nervously waiting for Anastacia to arrive. He fiddled nervously with his tie while Gulimon lay snoozing underneath the table. A waiter arrived at the table with a pen and paper in his hands)

"Are you ok sir? He replied glancing at James "Something to drink or maybe a menu?"

"Yeah ill have a small beer" James replied "And a glass of wine for my partner" he glanced at the empty seat "If she comes that is" he mumbled under his breath

"Certainly sir" the waiter bowed handing James two menus then walking off towards the bar. James flicked through the menu then looked up to see the waiter putting the beer down on the table along with Anastacias wine. "Are you ready to order?" the waiter also added "Or would you like a little more time?"

"Erm" James was about to say but then he saw Anastacia walking towards the table Viximon sitting still in her arms. After seeing the waiter she pushed Viximon underneath the table and sat down in her seat

"Thought you was never going to come" James muttered under his breath

"Sorry the traffic was so busy coming from the apartment!" Anastacia exclaimed sipping her wine

"Again sir madam are you ready to order" the waiter repiled but again this was added with an hint of tension to his voice, something which James and Anastacia noticed

"Ill have the chicken with curry sauce" James replied "And you Stacey?"

"Lasagna" Anastacia replied "And we will have a garlic bread to share with that too"

"Thank you" the waiter replied collecting their menus "Enjoy your meal" he added as he walked away towards the kitchen to give their order to the chef. James and Anastacia nervously looked at one another as the restaraunt was filled with the noise of bustling waiters and waitresses and the chatter of people talking

"Stacey?" James glanced at his girlfriend who was fiddling with her napkin "Are ok?"

"Yeah im fine" Anastacia gave a small smile "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering" James replied "Because the real reason why I came tonight was to give you this" James fiddled in his jacket pocket and came out with a box. He opened the box and in the box was a giant engagement ring studded with diamonds

"Anastacia Kamiya would you give me the honour of being my wife" James replied. Anastacia just remained slient "Stacey?"James prodded the younger Digidestined

"Katrina and KA were right" Anastacia replied "They said you were going to propose. But I guess I didnt heed thier warnings"

"Warnings?" James narrowed his eyes "What have they been telling you Stacey?" he grabbed her hand "I want to marry you and for you to become my wife" 

"Me too James" Anastacia replied "Its just come as a bit of a shock thats all. Can I tell you tommorow, ill promise ill have an answer by then"

"OK" James replied but he wasnt too happy by Anastacias answer. Their food then arrived and as the waiter served the food the atmosphere could be cut with a knife between James and Anastacia

(Meanwhile back in the Digital World Dana and Leanne were cowered next to each other as Tyrannamon shot attacks above their heads. One nearly hit Leanne but it just slipped past her head as Tyrannamon scowled)

"What are we going to do Dana!" Leanne exclaimed "We are going have to find somewhere to hide otherwise we are going to be toast!"

"I dunno" Dana shot back "Hopefully Gennai will spot us soon with the Digi communuicator. Suddenly as Dana said that an attack struck Tyrannamon and the dinosaur Digimon began to moan 

in pain as he was suddenly deleted into pieces. Dana and Leanne glanced to the other side of Tyrannamon as Greymon de digivoled back to Agumon, then ran back to Allyson who was stood next to Damon and Gomamon 

"Allyson!" Dana grinned as she ran across to the blonde haired Digidestined "You saved us"

"Spotted you on the Digi communicator" Allyson grinned patting Agumon on the head "And I think we just came just in time as well"

"How did you get in the Digital World" Damon narrowed his brow in thought "Only me and KA are allowed to come because of our work. And also Allie and Ronnie too but we have to ask permission"

"A portal suddenly opened on my labtop Damon" Dana repliied "And also the password to my labtop wouldnt work as well"

"Thats strange" Damon replied "Maybe I should have a word with Gennai tommorow when I come to work. What do you think Allie?" he glances at his girlfriend who is staring at her digivice in thought 

"Huh" Allyson replies "Oh yeah thats a good idea Damon. I just had a email from Stacey. James has asked her to marry her but she isnt sure if she should take it" she pulls her face "Thats just so typical of my sister" she sighs

"Poor James" Leanne sighs "But Stacey will soon come round I know it" she smiles picking up Lalamon

"Why dont you two contact the other Digidestined tommorow and have a meeting, see if anything strange has happened to them today" Damon glances at Dana and Leanne who both nod "We better get home mum and dad will want to wonder where I have go too" he replies. The 4 Digidestined leave the Digital World but a strange pair of eyes are watching them. The figure curses as he walks away his cloak floating behind him

**Who is the mysterious new creature and what does it want with the Digidestined. Tune in next time on Digimon Digital monsters!**


	2. There are monsters amoung us!

Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't updated for what seems like ages I've been slightly distracted over something. But don't worry I'm not distracted anymore. Hopefully the next chapter shouldn't be a lot longer behind this one. And hope you all like it

_DANA: Me and Leanne were just playing with our Digimon when all of a sudden I got thrown through the computer and Leanne followed me. We were attacked by a wild Digimon but luckily Allyson and Damon were there to fend it off. Now all we have to do is to find out whenever any of our other friends have Digimon or not?_

Digimon 05

Chapter 2: There are monsters among us!

(Anastacia lay silently in her bed her eyes wide open. She could hardly sleep as she was thinking about the proposal that James had given her later that evening and Anastacia felt guilty about the reaction that she had given. Wiping her eyes Anastacia sat up in bed, Renamon snoozing near her pillow)

"Maybe I was a bit too harsh on him Renamon" Anastacia said aloud to herself "But maybe I do need time to think. I'm not the type of girl who just runs into things. And beside me and James aren't your typical couple, in fact we could be more than just half brother and sister if things had been differently" the blonde headed Digidestined mused "I just don't know what to do" she replied

"Maybe you just need some sleep" the fox type Digimon mumbled "As they say things do look differently in the morning. And beside Allie is standing by you no matter what" Anastacia nods and turns to face her partner Digimon

"Your right Renamon" she smiles "Maybe things will look better in the morning. I just need to stop being so hard on myself" she mumbles curling back into a ball and going back to sleep

(Meanwhile in Odiaba Leanne and Dana were waiting for the rest of their friends to arrive. There was a sudden knock on the door and Dana ran to answer it. Standing there was Marcella, daughter of Naomi and Marco but she prefers to be called Maria, and Simona the daughter of Robert and Cleo. The two girls were holding their Digimon, Hawkmon for Maria and Impmon for Simona. The 2 Digimon jumped out of their partners arms and ran over to Gatomon who was asleep on the rug)

"Any news from the others?" Leanne glanced at Simona who was sat perched on the sofa. Simona shook her head smoothing her black hair from over her shoulders

"No" she replied "But Suzanne should be coming soon with Mikey" mentioning her cousin and Maries cousin "Daniella should also be joining us as well" she remarked mentioning the youngest member of the group

"Speaking of Daniella" Marie mumbled lying on the rug next to Dana and Gatomon but was soon silenced by a dig in the ribs from Dana and a glare. The doorbell then rang and Dana got up off the fluffy white rug

"That should be them" she replied walking forward to open the door. Leanne, Marie and Simona just sat in silence while bits of conversation floated in from the front door. A few minutes passed before Dana returned with two girls and one boy, the girls both had long hair, one blonde and one black. The boy had spiky blue hair which was jammed underneath a blue baseball cap.

"Hey Suzanne" Simona waved at her younger cousin giving her a small smile. Suzanne grinned and sat between her cousin and Leanne, Neemon jumping off his partners lap and running to the others. Mikey sat on the rug next to his cousin and Dana

"I don't recognise your Digimon Mikey?" Dana questioned the younger boy. Mikey shook his head

"He's like Lalamon" he mumbled glancing at Leanne "I need to have a word with Gennai when we get to the Digital World how to digivole him"

"And how are you Daniella?" Dana glanced at the younger girl and the youngest in the group. "Armadilomon looks good" she smiled. Daniella was about to speak when she was interrupted by Ashley and James walking into the living room., James labtop perched underneath his arm

"I guess we are all ready then" James looked around the room before his eyes landed on his younger sister. Leanne grinned

"Sure" Leanne grinned "Hopefully I'll be able to find out if Lalamon can digivole or not

"Its going to be tough" Ashley looked around at the group "but if you can stick together then you will be fine. I'm sure of it. Is the portal loaded up James?" Ashley glanced at the younger male who had his head over his labtop

"It's ready now" James grinned "When I've met up with Gennai ill come back with a report Ash". James then retrieved his digivice out from his pocket and held it up at the screen. Leanne copied her older brother which caused the rest of the Digidestined to copy Leanne

"Digi port open!" James yelled as himself, the rest of the Digidestined and their Digimon were sucked into the portal leaving Ashley alone in the real world

(James landed on the dusty floor of the Digital World, not too far from where Gennais house was. He picked himself up from his feet then looked around to see if any of the children were around him. To his relief he noticed that Dana, Leanne, Daniella and Mikey were not that far away from him)

"Are you ok?" he glanced at the four children who replied with a nod

"Were fine James" Dana smiled "We just don't know where the others are" she replied with a pout "Trust Simona and Marie to get lost though" Leanne replied with a sharp laugh

"We heard that" came an Italian accent and Dana turned around to see Marie, Simona, and Suzanne walking towards them with their Digimon "Anyway who says you wasn't lost" she exclaimed glaring at Dana and Leanne separately

"Now girls don't get into a fight!" James pleaded "This wouldn't be right"

"She started it" Leanne and Marie said at the same time. Dana just grinned picking up Gatomon

"Where do we go James?" Dana replied holding out her Digi communicator "Because from this it looks like Gennais house isn't that far away from here"

"Your right Dana" James nodded "So once we have met up with Gennai then maybe we can have a look round the Digital World. So come on guys" he shouted to the other five girls and Mikey who turned around "Gennais house is over here" Dana explained to the group who all nodded and started to walk in the direction James and Dana were heading. When they arrived there James pressed a button

"Gennai I'm here with the Digidestined" James explained. The floor then opened and the Digidestined all walked down the steps. When they reached the bottom James pressed another button which opened the front door. James then walked forward and Gennai was sat in a large chair

"Gennai" James replied "It's been a long time"

"Yes" Gennia nodded "It sure has. I assume these are the children"

"Yes" James nodded "You know Dana and Leanne right". Gennai nodded "This is Maria" James pointed to the brown headed girl "Suzanne" James pointed to the blonde headed girl "Simona" Simona gave a grin brushing her long black hair through her hands as she did "Daniella" Daniella gave a shy smile "And Mikey the only boy". Mikey waved

"Quite a collection" Gennai replied "Now as you know there isn't an evil at the moment to battle but I decided that the sooner you got a feel for the Digital World the better it would be for us. After all you have your Digimon so it isn't as big a secret as it was for your parents or your grandparents. But I do have details that there is an evil coming to attack us"

"What evil Gennai?" Leanne looked worried hr brown eyes opening wide "And me and Mikey cant digivole yet, have you figured that out yet"

"All in good time" Gennai smiled "And I can't tell you the evil yet but I can say it is nothing that anybody else has faced yet so you better be prepared" he glanced at the seven children who all shivered

"Is that it Gennai?" James glanced at the older man who nodded "Ok then who wants to go on a trip around the Digital World" James gave a sharp grin as all of the children nodded

(Anastacia sat watching the Manchester United team, which included Luis, go through their paces with Ben. She smiled as she noticed Carmella watching Luis as he chatted to two of his team mates then started walking towards Anastacia. Carmella sat down next to the blonde headed woman who was deep in thought)

"Penny for your thoughts" Carmella teased as she nudged Anastacia. Anastacia broke away from what she was thinking as she glanced at Carmella

"Oh sorry Carm" Anastacia sighed as she watched the players follow Ben back into their training area "I'm just thinking about James proposal. I don't know what to do"

"I can't really say anything" Carmella furrowed her brow as she played with her blonde extensions "All I can say really is go with what your heart is saying"

"Well what happens if your heart is saying two things" Anastacia glared at Carmella then hung her head over the bench "I'm sorry" she mumbled "Its just that well I know I have been waiting for James to propose for ages and then when he finally does" Anastacia trailed off

"You don't know what to do" Carmella finished. Anastacia nodded "Aw Stacey" Carmella replied "I'm sure you will do the right thing you always do. Anyway I better get going Luis is waiting for me" she gave Anastacia a quick hug "Don't worry about it" she replied as she walked away towards Luis. Anastacia nodded as she got out her D communicator and used the mobile feature. But there was no answer from James

"Seems like there's no answer ill have to send him an email then" Anastacia sighed getting out her D terminal and sending James an email. Once that had finished Anastacia jumped over the wall of the training ground and started heading in the opposite direction that Luis and Carmella had come from.

(Meanwhile back in the Digital World James and the rest of the Digidestined were exploring a large waterfall that they had found tucked up behind a large cliff. Dana, Leanne and Mikey had decided to dive into the water while Simona, Suzanne, Marie and Daniella were sitting by the side of the pool along with their Digimon and Gatomon, Lalalmon and Gaomon. Suddenly Simona pricked up her ears and turned around her black hair flowing in the breeze)

"You ok Simona?" Suzanne glanced at her cousin, Neemon nestled in her lap. Simona nodded still frowing

"Yeah" she smiled glancing at Dana and Leanne who were busy pushing each other under the water "I just thought I heard something that's all but it must just be my imagination"

"It might not be" Daniella pouted, her brown eyes gleaming. Suzanne and Simona glanced at the younger girl confused

"What do you mean by that Daniella?" Suzanne asked. Suddenly Armadilomon jumped up and started growling. All of the Digimon jumped back and looked at the rookie digimon

"Armadilomon what's wrong?" Daniella gasped. All was revealed when all of a sudden a giant bug Digimon flew over the waterfall and growled at the seven Digimon that were in front of him scared. Frightened Dana, Leanne and Mikey jumped out of the pool, towels wrapped around them while Daniella, Suzanne , Simona and Marie clutched next to each other tightly

"Where's James!" Dana yelled to Leanne

"I don't know!" Leanne yelled back clutching onto Lalamon tightly "But im sure that when he hears that annoying buzzing sound then he will be back soon enough"

"I hope so" Dana yelled back while Gatomon, Neemon, Impmon, Hawkmon and Armadilomon started attacking Kuwagamon."Because I don't think we will be able to hold on for much longer especially if our Digimon are not able to Digivole!"

(Anastacia stood waiting outside the Digiport with Renamon stood at her side. A few minutes passed when all of a sudden James came running through the forest with Gulimon by his side)

"Thought you would never come" Anastacia replied with an raised eyebrow

"Sorry" James panted "But I just saw Kuwagamon attacking the rest of the Digidestined. I didn't know whenever to come and find you or try and save the others"

"Wait wait" Anastacia raised her hand causing James to stop in mid sentence "Did you just say that the others were in trouble" she said an hint of tension in her voice

"Yeah" James replied in annoyance "So can you tell me what you were going to say so I can go back to trying to save the others". He glared at Anastacia who then held her digivice out in front of her and Renamon began to glow

RENAMON DIGIVOLE TO KYUBIMON

(Anastacia jumped onto Kyubimons back and held her hand out to James who looked at her in shock)

"I want to help them too you know" Anastacia rolled her eyes "So are you coming or not" James nodded and followed Kyubimon and Anastacia as they raced back to the waterfall where Kuwagamon was about to fly down on Dana, Leanne and Mikey.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon exclaimed shooting her seven tails straight at Kuwagamon which hit the bug Digimon straight on. He winced in pain and glared at the fox Digimon

" Pyro sphere" Growlmon exclaimed shooting his attack straight at Kuwagamon which also hit him straight on. The bug Digimon fell to the floor and Leanne ran straight to James who engulfed her in a hug

"I thought I had lost you" James whispered. Leanne shook her head as the two siblings embraced

"Lightening claw!" Gatomon exclaimed shooting her paw straight at Kuwagamon. The bug Digimon moaned as he was slowly deleted into pieces. Kyubimon and Growlmon waited until he was finally disappeared before they de digivoled back to Renamon and Guilmon then raced back to their partners

"So Stacey what was it that you wanted to say to me "James glanced at the blonde haired girl. Anastacia swallowed and started to speak

"I just wanted to say that I had thought about what you said yesterday and that yes I do want to marry you" Anastacia broke out into a huge grin "So I accept"

"That's great Stacey!" James exclaimed as he engulfed her into a hug which was followed by Leanne hugging her "Wait till I tell the others back home"

"Speaking of home shouldn't we get back home" Simona said nervously looking at her watch "Wont our families be worried about us"

"Your right Simona" James nodded "We should be getting home"

(As the Digidestined James and Anastacia started to make their way to the nearest Digi port we see a small brown headed man start to watch them from the corner of a nearby cliff. He stuck his chin out and frowned)

"So you think you can beat your friend Daniel" he smirked "Well think again Digidestined as I have a slight advantage against you" he slung his cloak over his shoulder and started to walk in the opposite direction as the Digidestined were heading as sunset started to set over the cliffs of the Digital World

**What is Daniel doing in the Digital World? Has he turned against the Digidestined?. Tune in next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!**


	3. The Digi egg of knowledge!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Digimon characters or the Digimon. The only people I own are my own original characters.

ANASTACIA: I thought over James proposal and then went to the Digital World where James and the rest of the Digidestined were being attacked by Kwugamon. However me and Kyubimon helped James and Growlmon and saved the others. I then accepted James proposal and we went back home.

Digimon 05!

Chapter three: The Digital Egg of Knowledge!

(Daniella sat in front of the TV in the Kido household watching a cartoon while Armadilomon played with her mother's Armadilomon. Damon then came into the living room along with Gomamon and ruffled his younger sisters hair)

"You ok kiddo?" he smiled at his younger sister who just replied with a nod "Good" Damon smiled as Cameron and Nicole walked into the room "I guess I better get going" Damon looked at his mother and father "Allie will be wondering where I am" the blunette male replied with a grin

"Are you sure you can't stay for longer?" Nicole furrowed her brow "I miss you and im sure Dani feels the same thing. We hardly see you anymore since you moved in with Allie"

Damon pulled a face "Sorry" he apologised "But I have just thought. Can Daniella come with me to the Digi World tomorrow? I haven't seen her for ages and I guess she could do with the break as well" he replied with a grin

"Sure" Nicole replied with a nod "Just come round tomorrow and pick her up. Any time will do me and your father will be in all day"

"Thanks mum" Damon replied with a grin "Ill come round tomorrow then. See you tomorrow Dani" he shouted to his younger sister who turned round from her position in front of the TV

"Huh" she replied pushing her black hair out of her eyes "Where are we going Damon?" she glanced at her older brother

"To the Digital World" Damon grinned picking up Gomamon and walking out of the front door. Daniella grinned as she picked up Armadilomon and walked to the back door

"She seems happy enough" Nicole commented as she followed her daughter out of the back door. Cameron just nodded as he followed Nicole and settled into a chair in the back garden watching his wife and daughter play happily with one another

(Meanwhile in the Digital World Daniel was watching events carefully as many Digimon played with one another in the Digital World. He gave a snort of annoyance as he watched the Digimon, then he turned his screen off. Suddenly a Gazimon burst into his room panting and out of breath)

"Boss!" the Gazimon exclaimed "I just saw the doctor, Damon I think he is called; arrive with his younger sister Daniella. Do you want me to sort out a Digimon for them to attack them with?"

"Yes" Daniel nodded "But not just yet. Wait a few more hours as they will think I will attack when they have just arrived. Lull them into a full sense of security"

"But boss" the Gazimon was about to say when Daniel held out an hand in annoyance "But" Gazimon started to say as Daniel gave him a glare"Ok boss whatever you say" Gazimon rolled his eyes

"What do you want to say" Daniel crossed his eyes "As you can see I am very busy and do not have time to talk to annoying bunnies such as yourself"

"I was going to say" Gazimon replied "That if you ordered a Digimon to be sent out now then maybe when the time comes for the Digimon to attack you can just send the Digimon to the location". Daniel nodded and glanced at the Digimon

"Yes" he replied "That would work. If you go down to the cells now you can pick the Digimon. See how you can do. If you succeed then maybe you can be my right hand Digimon"

"Thanks boss!" Gazimon replied "You can trust me on this I promise you. I won't screw this up"

"You better don't" Daniel muttered under his breath as Gazimon disappeared out of the room to pick the Digimon. Daniel walked across to the window which looked over the entire Digital World

"Ill show you how tough I can be Damon" he growled "And ill destroy your little brat of a sister in the process too. That's a promise" he replied as Gazimon came back into the room

"Chose the Digimon boss" the rabbit Digimon grinned "He said for you to collect it when the time is right"

"Good" Daniel nodded "You can go now. But when I need you again I shall call you again"

"Ok Boss" the Gazimon nodded as he ran back out of the room. Daniel sighed as he collapsed back into his chair and started typing a message on the computer her had in his room

(Meanwhile Damon had just opened his office and was setting up what medicines he needed to use and also his bandages and other medical equipment. Daniella just slouched around the room picking up different bottles and placing them back on the table. Damon glanced at his sister with an annoyed look on his face)

"Dani don't pick anything up that looks dangerous" Damon replied with an annoyed look on his face "I don't want to be the one to go home to mum and dad to say you have gotten into trouble or been hurt". Daniella scowled at her older brother but did as she was told and placed the bottle back on the table. Suddenly the front door of the clinic opened and in came a Tapirmon

"Hello Tapirmon" Damon smiled, Gomamon by his side "What may I help you with" Damon replied looking concerned at the rookie Digimon who had its paw slightly upright

"My paw hurts" the Tapirmon replied sadly holding its paw up "I hurt it climbing on some rocks and now it has gone all swollen. I wondered if you could help?"

"I can try" Damon nodded to Gomamon who walked into the back room of the clinic and then returned with a tub of water and some antiseptic cream. Damon dipped the cloth into the water, rubbed the cream onto the cloth, and then started soothing the Tapirmons paw. The Tapirmon scowled in pain at first but then the pain subsided and the swelling began to go down. Meanwhile while Damon was doing this, Daniella was starting to grow bored, and kept glancing at the door every few seconds

"This is boring!" she muttered to Armadilomon "Let's sneak out while Damon is doing this. He won't notice he is just too busy with his work and maybe we can find a Digimon or two to battle with"

"But Dani" Armadilomon persisted looking up at his partner "What happens if Damon notices you have gone and he doesn't know where you are. He could be worried about you"

"Like I said he probably won't notice" Daniella replied "Come on live a little" she grinned looking at her partner. Armadilomon sighed

"I am going to get in such trouble" the rookie Digimon replied rolling his eyes. Daniella grinned and sneaked her way over to the front door of the clinic, Tapirmon had left it open slightly so there was still room for Daniella and Armadllomon to sneak through. Meanwhile Damon had finished bathing and wrapping up Tapirmons paw, and Tapirmon felt a lot better than what he had before he came into the clinic

"Now don't be doing that again" Damon warned the rookie Digimon. Tapirmon smiled

"I won't" he replied grinning at Gomamon "Thanks Damon" he replied slowly limping his way to the front door of the clinic "I will make sure to keep out as much trouble as I can"

"That's ok" Damon nodded "Now who is next" he replied glancing at the next Digimon who had arrived at the clinic. A Greymon who had a sore leg was the next customer and also included a Dobermon and a Monochromon.

(Allyson dropped through the Digi port and got up off the ground dusting herself off. Allyson had decided to bring Damons lunch to him as a surprise)

"It can't be far surely" Allyson replied furrowing her brow glancing around the Digital World

"Maybe you got out of the wrong port Allie" Agumon glanced at his partner "That can happen sometime" the dinosaur Digimon replied

"But this is the same port that I usually get out of!" Allyson protested "This just sucks" the young woman exclaimed "But" she noticed something and looking around the forest she realised she wasn't too far from Damons clinic

"Come on Agumon" Allyson exclaimed waving her hand towards her partner. The Digidestined and partner walked through the forest until they reached Damons clinic. Allyson walked through the door while Damon was bandaging a paw

"Hey" Damon grinned at Allie "What are you doing here?" he gave a confused look to his girlfriend 2I thought you were busy with Stacey"

"I was" Allyson nodded "But I thought I might surprise you by bringing your lunch to you" Allyson gave a smile as she handed Damon his lunch bag. Agumon just jumped on the sofa and slowly went to sleep giving Gomamon a confused look

"Thanks Allie" Damon smiled opening his lunch bag "I've just been so busy I haven't had time to stop. Too many injured Digimon to tend to and I have a meeting with Gennai this afternoon"

"Oh" Allyson looked confused "Because I heard off James and Stacey that you were looking after Daniella today" the blonde haired woman looked around "Because I can't see any sign of her here" she replied

"WHAT!" Damon shouted looking around the room "When I find her she is in such major trouble!" the blunette Digidestined exclaimed

"Don't be too hard on here Damon" Allyson replied placing an hand on Damons shoulder "She might not have gone very far" she gave a concerned look to Damon but Damon just pulled Allies hand off his shoulder

"And she might have gone to the other side of the Digital World!" Damon exclaimed grabbing his coat and the clinics keys "I'm shutting this up until I find her. Gomamon you're coming with me as well!" he yelled at his rookie partner. Agumon and Allyson both glanced at each other as they followed Damon and Gomamon out of the clinic and Damon placed a closed sign on it. He then held his digivice out and Gomamon began to glow

GOMAMON DIGIVOLE TO IKKAKUMON!

(Damon jumped onto Ikkakumons back and Allyson and Agumon did the same as the champion Digimon raced through the forest looking for any sign of Daniella or Armadilomon)

"I just hope she is ok" Damon thought "If anything has happened to her I don't know what I would do with myself!" as Ikkakumon galloped off into the distance with Allyson and Agumon holding on very tightly

(Daniella skipped through the forest with Armadilomon following behind her, taking care not to lose track of his human partner. Daniella then stopped in the leafy forest and sat down on the ground)

"Isn't this great Armadilomon!" Daniella grinned "This is so much better than stuck in that stuffy clinic all day. Now we can do whatever we want"

"Just be careful ok" Armadliomon warned Daniella "You don't know what evil Digimon there are about. And I can't digivole either well not at the moment anyway" he replied sadly

"Aw don't be a baby" Daniella grinned but then noticing the look on Armadilomons face she retracted a bit back "I will!" she protested "Come on lets carry on" she grinned picking up Armadilomon and carried on walking through the forest. Suddenly a low growl filled her ears and the small girl started to panic "Armadilomon did you hear that!" she exclaimed dropping the rookie Digimon onto the ground "It sounded like a growl!"

"No" Armadilmon shook his head but then the same growl threaded through the air "Maybe I did then" he admitted "But that doesn't mean that it could be an evil Digimon"

"Think again!" a voice exclaimed as a giant bird Digimon flew through the air and landed in front of Daniella and Armadilomon "My master has been watching you and he has given it my mission to capture you and your puny Digimon partner. But I can see that you will be much help" he sneered at Armadilomon

"Armadilomon who is that" Daniella whispered clutching hard on Armadilomon

"Airdramon" Armadlimon muttered glaring hard at the bird Digimon who had flew back into the sky just above the trees and was circling around "But until I can digivole then there is nothing I can do"

"I wish I hadn't run away from Damon" Daniella muttered "How could I have been so stupid!" the young girl exclaimed

"He can't hear your screams" Airdramon replied "Now be a good little girl and come with me". The bird Digimon was about to grab Daniella when Armadilomon jumped in front of Airdramon

"What do you think you can do" Airdramon cackled "You are only a puny rookie Digimon"

"Diamond Shell!" Armadilomon exclaimed shooting his attack straight at Airdramon. Airdramon jumped out of the way and growled at the rookie Digimon

"You shouldn't have done that" the champion Digimon exclaimed "I am not a Digimon you want to mess with". Airdramon flew through the air shooting his attack at Daniella and Armadillmon who managed to just jump out of the way

"I have to do something" Armadilomon thought to himself "Dani is in trouble and I can't digivole. But that doesn't mean I can't help". Suddenly a bright light shot up from the ground where Daniella was standing and a large egg popped up from the ground

"The Digital egg of knowledge!" Daniella gasped "Armadilomon you can digivole now!" she grinned at her partner Digimon as she held her egg out in front of her. Armadilomon then began to glow

ARMADILOMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO DIGMON: THE DRILL OF POWER!

(Digmon jumped up and struck Airdramon who glared at the armour Digimon)

"You shouldn't have done that" Airdramon growled "Now you will pay"

"Oh will I" Digmon grinned "Gold rush!" he exclaimed shooting his attack at Airdramon. It hit the champion Digimon on the shoulder

"Rock Cracking!" Digmon exclaimed starting to drill a hole in the ground. Airdramon started to fall through the hole cursing as he did so

"You will be sorry!" he exclaimed as Airdramon fell through the earth of the Digital World. Once there was no more sign of Airdramon Digmon de digivoled back to Armadilmon then ran back across to Daniella who grinned and picked him up

"You were great Armadilomon!" she grinned "You sure showed him!" she picked up Armadilomon and started to hug him

"Thanks Dani" Armadilomon smiled "I did this for you, you know. I just didn't want you to get hurt"

"I know" Dani smiled dropping the rookie Digimon to the ground "Maybe we should be getting back to the clinic. I don't want Damon to be worried about me"

"I think it might be a bit late for that" Armadilomon muttered as he heard voices coming from round the corner "I think he might be coming I can hear voices"

"Really?" Danielle perked up her ears and waited

"DANI!" Damons voice was heard and Daniella turned around to see Damon, Ikkakumon, Agumon and Allyson running towards them "Have you any idea how worried I was" Damon scolded his younger sister

"I'm sorry Damon" Daniella hung her head "I know I shouldn't have sneaked off like that and I have learnt my lesson. But look Armadilomon digivoled" she grinned showing Damon her digital egg of knowledge

"Really!" Damon gave a grin "Congrats Armadilomon" he grinned "I guess you are the first out of the new Digimon to digivole" he smiled

"We better get back to the clinic" Allyson murmured glancing at her watch "Otherwise the Digimon will wonder where we have got to"

"Can I come back with you?" Daniella glanced at Damon. Damon nodded and gave a small smile at his younger sister

"Ok" Damon nodded "But as long as you promise not to go sneaking off again. Beside Allyson will be here to keep an eye on you this time" he gave a small laugh which resulted in a hit on the head by his girlfriend

"I won't" Daniella nodded picking up Armadilomon and they all followed each other back into the forest. Meanwhile Daniel wasn't happy that Airdramon had been defeated

"I thought that Airdramon was undefeatable" he shouted at Gazimon who cowered in the corner "Now I am one Digimon down"

"Sorry boss!" Gazimon exclaimed "But how was I to know that the brat was going to get her digi egg. If that hadn't happened then they would have been defeated"

"I see" Daniel nodded "Well next time we will have to attack the ones who we know can't digivole" he gave a small smile "That way I know we will win". This left Gazimon totally confused with what Daniel had just said

"Whatever you say boss" he murmured walking away leaving Daniel alone with his thoughts

**What plan has Daniel got this time? Tune in next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!**


	4. DNA charge!

Disclamer: I don't own any of the Digidestined characters or any of the Digimon involved in the story. The only things I do own are my own original characters involved in the story

Hi everyone im back again. Sorry about the slow update had a few holidays and my grandma partner died(long story) but im back again now. Hope you all enjoy it

DAMON: I was supposed to be looking after Daniella while I was working but she sneaked off along with Armadilomon but luckily Allyson helped me find her. Luckily she was fine and hadn't come to any damage

Digimon 05!

Episode 4: DNA charge!

(Mikey was just sat at the Smith kitchen table reading a magazine while Leanne was in the kitchen making a cup of tea. The reason Mikey was at Leannes house was because Carla and Stuart were out for the day. Lalamon and Gaomon were just asleep on the rug in front of the fire and both were sleeping peacefully. It had been a couple of days since Daniella received her Digital Egg of Knowledge and all the Digidestined had heard about it but some were wondering when they would get their power to digivole. Leanne then returned to the kitchen table with a cup of tea and a glass of juice for Mikey plus a few cookies for the two Digimon)

"Sorry about the wait" the brown haired girl apologised "I kinda lost track of the time" Leanne gave a small grin to the blunette boy"

"That is ok" Mikey replied reading the last page of his magazine then took a careful sip of his juice "Did you find out anything else about why our Digimon cant digivole off James?". Leanne shook her head as she put the tray of cookies back on the table

"No" she replied putting a crumb of chocolate cookie into her mouth "James did ask Gennai when he was in the Digital World but he cant find anything out. Its weird because Lalamon and Gaomon are new Digimon so nobody really knows anything about them" Leanne screwed up her face in confusion

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation but I think I might be able to help you" Dawns voice came streaming in from the kitchen and as Leanne turned her head she saw her mother coming into the room "I heard Marcus Damon on the radio talking about DNA Charge. He could help you with this problem especially as you might have the same problem"

"I suppose" Leanne replied eating the last crumb of cookie "Do you have his details mum" she glanced at Dawn and Dawn nodded "Ill ring him tomorrow Mikey and see what he has to say" Leanne looked at Mikey who nodded

"I mean he might not even be able to help" Dawn replied as she walked into the kitchen and started to cut up some tomatoes "But he is the first person that ive heard of who has the same problem as you two have. It wouldn't harm you know"

"No" Leanne shook her head "Your right mum and I will try and contact him after school tomorrow" she replied as she and Mikey walked out of the kitchen into the garden

(It was the next day and Leanne and Mikey were walking into town to meet Marcus. They finally saw him sat at a table outside a cafe with Agumon just underneath the table. Leanne walked up to the table and started to shake hands with him)

"Hey Leanne" Marcus grinned at the younger girl who blushed slightly "And I guess this is Mikey". Mikey nodded his head "Nice to meet you both do you both want a drink"

"Yeah" Leanne nodded "Can I have a cola and Mikey a lemonade" she looked at Mikey and Mikey nodded fondling Gaomons ears as he did so

"Sure" Marcus nodded standing up and walking into the cafe. Mikey and Leanne just sat in silence for a few moments looking across to the cars and buses going about their business on the busy Odiaba streets. This continued until Marcus returned with the drinks placing them on the marbletop of the cafe table

"So what was it you wanted to ask me" Marcus said glancing at the two children "I guess that was why you wanted to meet me" Marcus replied taking a sip of his drink

"Yeah it was about our digivoling" Leanne replied sipping her drink "I saw that your two partners Yoshi and Thomas have the same Digimon that I have and Mikey have. And so my mother thought you might know how to digivole them" Marcus nodded

"I do" he replied "What it is a new power called DNA charge and it only works when you are near a Digimon. When you are near the Digimon punch it and the DNA charge appears on your hand. You then scan the DNA charge against your digivice while saying DNA charge". Leanne and Mikey just sat there looking blank and Marcus laughed "Dont worry you will soon get the hang of it when you get into your first battle" Agumon then lifted his head up from the tablecloth

"Boss im hungry" Agumon complained "Can i have something to eat" the dinosaur Digimon replied "And im bored stiff can we go and fight a Digimon or two"

"Wait until we get away from here I bet mum has made something for our meal" Marcus laughed "And I thought you were fed up of fighting for a day or two"

"When have I ever been fed up of fighting" Agumon muttered under his breath but was silenced by a dig in the ribs by Marcus. Agumon sneaked back under the tablecloth muttering not very nice words under his breath. Marcus laughed slightly before turning back towards Leanne, Lalamon , Mikey and Gaomon who were looking at Marcus confused

"That is my partner Agumon and just ignore him he is always complaining for food all the time" Marcus laughed "Despite the fact that my little sister Kristy and my mother encourages it and feeds him"

"And you aren't the same Marcus Damon!" a voice was heard and Marcus turned around to see Yoshi, Thomas and Keenan walking towards them along with their Digimon partners

"Oh hi Yoshi and Keenan" Marcus grinned then grimaced as he saw Thomas "Thomas too" he replied "These are Leanne and Mikey two more Digidestined"

"Hey" Yoshi smiled sitting down next to Leanne while Keenan sat down next to Mikey. Thomas just sent out a grunt of reply as he settled himself down on the empty chair at the end of the table. Nobody noticed the dark cloud surrounding the two Digidestined and the dats members

(Meanwhile in the Digital World Daniel looked across at the happy scene and cursed smashing his screen in disgust)

"Boss that will be another one that you will have to pay for" Gazimon shouted as he walked across the room

"Shut up!" Daniel exclaimed angrily "If I wanted your opinion I would ask for it. Now go and find me a Digimon that I can send out to battle these brats"

"Yes boss" the Gazimon replied unhappily as he slinked out of the room. Daniel sighed as he sank into his chair and watched the events surrounding him on the remaining 3 screens. A couple of minutes passed before the Gazimon returned again

"Done boss" he replied keeping his eyes to the ground "Do you think we should attack the other brats as well" he replied noticing that Dana and Maria were on the other screen shopping. Daniel shook his head

"No" he replied "That should be enough for now. After all they cant digivole yet despite what that fool Marcus thinks. You can go now there are plenty of other jobs you could be doing"

"Ok" Gazimon mumbled walking out of the room not keeping eye contact with Daniel at all. Daniel sighed as he looked at his screen and a smile started to form on his lips

"Soon Digidestined you wont be happy when you realise who you have started to mess with" Daniel smirked "And if you start messing around with those Dats members as well then they will be sorry that they started to mess with me2

(Meanwhile the DATS members, Leanne, Mikey and their Digimon were still sat at the cafe table. Suddenly Thomas Gaomon pricked up his ears and started sniffing the air)

"Whats wrong Gaomon?" Thomas glanced at his partner "Something wrong"

"Yes sir" Gaomon nodded "I smell trouble ahead on the wind"

"A Digimon?" Yoshi replied troubled clutching onto Lalamon "We haven't had a Digimon attack in a few days" she glanced at Marcus and Thomas

"It could be that" Thomas replied "But whatever it is we better be careful. We don't want the younger ones getting themselves into trouble" he glanced at Keenan, Leanne and Mikey as he said that "Especially as two of them cannot digivole yet"

"Maybe this is what they need" Marcus exclaimed in anger glaring at the older boy. Thomas and Marcus both locked their eyes at each other as Leanne started to become nervous

"Maybe this could be a good time for us to leave" she looked at Yoshi but the DATS member shook her head and grinned at Leanne

"Marcus and Thomas fight all the time" she replied "Stay" she extended her hand across to Leanne who smiled and sat back down at the table, sipping her drink as she did so. Just at that moment a huge gust of wind spread across their table causing them to duck

"What was that!" Marcus exclaimed

"Ill tell you what it was" Thomas muttered "It was a Digimon!"

"And you were right" the voice exclaimed. They turned around to see a star Digimon stood at the end of the road grinning "And be prepared to be taken down one by one!"

"Oh no you don't!" Marcus exclaimed gripping his fist in anger "DNA charge!" the brown haired boy exclaimed punching Starmon to the ground as Agumon began to glow

AGUMON DIGIVOLE TO GEOGREYMON

(Geogreymon jumped out from the power that Marcus brought out from himself and pushed Starmon to the ground. He then started to power up his attack but Starmon had other ideas.)

"Metour shower!" the Digimon exclaimed powering up his attack and pushing Geogreymon to the ground

"Come on Geogreymon!" Marcus exclaimed gripping his fist in anger. Thomas tutted and rolled his eyes

"Typical Marcus" he said "Come on Gaomon lets show who are the real members of DATS"

"Sir yes sir" Gaomon nodded. Thomas held his digivice out and Gaomon began to glow

GAOMON DIGIVOLE TO GAOGAMON

(Gaogamon along with Sunflowmon, who had digivoled from Lalmon, ran forward towards Starmon who was towering over Geogreymon)

"Sunshinebeam!" Sunflowmon exclaimed sending out a powerful beam of energy towards Starmon who hit him straight in the face. This was enough for Geogreymon to run back towards Marcus

"Geogreymon!" Marcus exclaimed "Come on we can beat this creep" the brown haired boy exclaimed. Keenan looking concerned ran towards the older boy with Falcomon flying behind him

"Keenan wait!" the bird Digimon exclaimed "It isn't safe yet let the others deal with things"

"What can we do Leanne?" Mikey glanced at the older girl who was watching Sunflowmon and Gaogamon battle Starmon "We need to battle otherwise Yoshi and Thomas are going to be toast!"

"I don't know Mikey" Leanne replied sadly. "But I know that we can so something we cant just stand around here doing nothing. We need to be able to believe in ourselves!". Suddenly she gasped as he digivice started to glow and a shining light spread around Lalmon. Suddenly a few minutes later the same thing happened around Mikey and Gaomon

"Thats the DNA charge!" Marcus exclaimed "Hold out your digivice and your Digimon will be able to digivolve"

"But.." Leanne whispered looking across at the battle

"Do it Leanne!" Yoshi whispered cradling Sunflowmon. Leanne nodded and held out her digivice towards Lalmon. Mikey did the same towards Gaomon and the two digimon began to glow, a bright light also hitting Starmon who covered his eyes in anger

LALMON DIGIVOLE TO SUNFLOWMON

GAOMON DIGIVOLE TO GAOGAMON

(The two champion Digimon ran across to Thomas Gaogamon who was the only Digimon of the DATS squad member to be still battling)

"Sunshine beam!" Sunflowmon exclaimed sending out her beam towards Starmon

"Spiral blow!" the two Gaogamons exclaimed shooting their attacks towards Starmon. The champion Digimon moaned in pain as he was deleted then the three Digimon then de digivoled back to their rookie forms

"You were great Lalamon!" Leanne grinned as she hugged her partner "Now me and Mikey can digivole now!"

"You two did great" Marcus replied as he gave some cookie to Agumon who was asleep under the table "Now all we need to know is why did that Digimon attack us like that?"

"Has that drink gone straight to your head Marcus" Thomas scoffed "You know why it attacked us, that is what DATS is all about" the blonde haired male rolled his eyes

"Oh shut up Thomas" Marcus snapped "I just thought there might have been another reason because of Leanne and Mikey being here" he waved an hand towards Leanne and Mikey "Since obviously they aren't a member of DATS but no lets all listen to Thomas shall we!" Marcus glared and finished off his drink

"Off they go again" Yoshi whispered to Leanne who stifled a giggle. Out of the corner of her eye Leanne could see two figures walking towards them

"Hey Dana,Maria!" she waved towards her two friends "Over here guys". Dana and Maria heard the yell and started to run towards the cafe

"We saw an explosion over at the shopping centre" Dana explained putting her shopping bags on the chair next to Leanne "And so we decided to investigate"

_(Dana and Maria watched as the smoke billowed up from the centre of where they were stopping. Nobody else noticed it as they were just far too busy with their shopping)_

"_What happens if its a Digimon attack" Dana panicked "The others might be introuble!"_

"_How can it be a Digimon attack if the only one of us that can digivole is Daniella" Maria smiled "Just leave it ok Dana"_

"_Thats the real reason why I think it could be a Digimon attack" Dana glared at the brown headed girl who was looking at something on a clothes rack and not listening to Dana" "Because none of us can digivole yet and therefore we would be vunevable from the attack. Maria?" Dana nudged Maria in the shoulder_

"_Just let me pay for this first" Maria replied walking past Dana and paying for the dress she had inj her hands. Eventually she returned to an not very happy Dana who was crossing her arms in annoyance"_

"_There" she replied "So we can go now"_

"_It might be too late though" Dana replied as she gripped her digivice and started off at a run with Maria following her friend_

"You did what!" Leanne gasped as Dana finished telling the story "So you thought buying an expensive dress was more important than saving us"

"It was half price!" Maria exclaimed "Plus you won didn't you so you didn't need mine or Danas help. Plus we cant digivole anyway so what would have been the point"

"You would have been there, that was the point. Plus It would have helped if we got into difficulties" Leanne muttered in annoyance. Marcus then walked across to the three girls, Agumon walking behind him

"We better get going" Marcus replied to Leanne "Yoshi has had a message saying there could be another attack so DATS need us"

"No problem" Leanne smiled "Thanks for all your help Marcus" the brown haired girl grinned at Marcus "You and the others were a great help I don't know what we would have done without you"

"Anytime" Marcus replied "And if you need any help just call us ok". As Marcus walked back towards Yoshi. Thomas and Keenan Maria let out a little squeal of delight and clasped her hands together, Dana rolling her eyes as she did so

"Who was that!" Maria exclaimed going bright red "You never told me you had a cute boyfriend Leanne!"

"Oh no off she goes again" Dana muttered under her breath to Mikey who stifled a giggle. Gaomon just glared at his partner who wasn't impressed with his antics

"He isn't my boyfriend that is the guy who helped us out of a tight spot along with his friends" Leanne replied "Plus he showed me and Mikey how to digivole so I don't know what we would have done without him

"Hes still cute though" Maria mumbled. Sighing Dana turned around and looked at Maria a glare in her brown eyes. Leanne and Mikey gulped as this wasn't like Dana to get angry

"People are right Maria" Dana said "All you are interested in is boys and shopping. You aren't ever going to be a proper part of this team. Im going to go home Leanne" she looked apologetically at her friend as she turned away. Mikey,and Leanne just looked at Maria in disbelief

"What!" Maria replied "I don't know what is her problem just because she doesn't like to have fun. At least you are not like that Leanne" she grinned at the older girl

"I don't know what to think any more Maria" Leanne sighed rubbing her head "Look im tired and I think Mikeys mum and dad are coming home soon so I am going to go home too"

"Oh fine then leave me all alone" Maria spat out turning on her heel and walking away from Leanne and Mikey. Mikey just shrugged his shoulders at Leanne as the two Digidestined also walked away from the town centre. Meanwhile in the Digital World Daniel just looked contented with a big grin spread across his face

Has Daniel succeeded in splitting up the Digidestined?. Tune in next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!


	5. A threat to the Digidestined friendship!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Digimon the only people that I own are the Digidestined except the Data Squad members. These belong to the people who write for Digimon.

Again sorry for the long delay I guess I haven't been in much of a writing mood. Also the next chapter might be a bit of a delay as im going on holiday in 3 weeks . Anyway hope you enjoy the next chapter

LEANNE: Mikey and I went to find Marcus Damon to see if we could work why Lalamon and Gaomon couldn't digivole. While we were there we met the other members of the Data Squad them Starmon attacked us. However Lalamon and Gaomon digivoled and along with Thomass Gaogamon managed to defeat it. However Dana and Maria arrived and Maria seemed to think Marcus was my boyfriend!, which caused Dana and Maria to have a fight. I just hope that they are ok

Digimon 05!

Episode 5: A threat to the Digidestined friendship!

(Dana walked quickly up the pathway to Marias house and started knocking on it sharply. After a few moments passed, Marco opened the door slowly and looked surprised to see Dana standing there crossing her arms angrily)

"Hey Dana" Marco said surprised "If you are here to see Maria she isn't here?. She said she was going out shopping"

"It isn't her I came to see" Dana said huffily "I came to see Naomi. Is she in?" Dana replied looking through the crack in the living room door

"Yeah" Marco nodded "But I think she is busy Dana" Marco started to say but was interrupted by Dana pushing past the Italian male, Gatomon in her arms. Dana walked towards the kitchen and spotted Naomi sat with her laptop, busily typing her purple hair hanging over her face. Dana just stood there for a few minutes before Naomi lifted her head up to see Dana standing there her arms crossed and a defiant look on her face

"Hey Dana" Naomi replied confused "What are you doing here, does Katie want something" she smiled not noticing the annoyed look on Danas face

"No" Dana shook her head "It is about your daughter" she replied "And what happened today in town"

"Maria?" Naomi replied "Has something happened to her?" she shuddered thinking of a Digimon attack "Or is she hurt" she replied imagining her daughter lying in a hospital bed somewhere in Odiaba"

"Neither" Dana shook her head "I came to say that I don't want her to be a part of the team anymore. She kept her eyes off the target today then proceeded to flirt with Marcus Damon who specifically came to help Leanne and Mikey with their digivolution problems. To be honest Naomi I don't think she works as part of a team and just wants to have the attention on herself"

"I see" Naomi paused furrowing her brow "I know that she can be a bit spoiled sometime but she is our only child Dana surely you can see that. But if its starting to cause a problem in the Digidestined then I will have a word with her Dana"

"Thanks" Dana nodded, picking up Gatomon and starting to make a move for the front door. Puzzled Naomi started to carry on with her typing but then was interrupted by a slam of the door and hurried footsteps walking down the hallway

"Are you going out Marco?" she shouted to her husband as that who Naomi thought it was

"Its not dad mum it is me" she heard Marias voice from the lounge "Whats wrong" she glanced at her mothers face

"I just had Dana round" Naomi replied "She seemed to think that you caused some trouble in the Digidestined today"

"What.." Maria replied confused but then a look of relief spread across her face "Oh yeah when she stormed off in a huff because Marcus was paying more attention to her than he was to me" she giggled "She can get so stressed sometime. Dont worry about it mum" Maria then proceeded to pour herself a glass of juice then drank it in one gulp

"I hope you are telling me the truth Marcella" Naomi glared at her daughter calling her by her Sunday name "Because if you aren't then you will be in deep trouble"

"I am mum!" Maria exclaimed "Beside Leanne and Mikey had it under control anyway there wasn't any need for me or Dana to come. And would this face lie" she smiled at Naomi who sighed

"Come on your tea will be ready" she replied pushing a tray of food in front of Maria. As the Del Piero started to eat their meal Daniel was watching them carefully

"I think its time for somebody to join the party" he smirked pressing a button on his communicator as Gazimon popped up on the screen

"Boss" Gazimon nodded "What do you want"

"Gazimon go and find a Digimon" Daniel ordered "When you have found one that is right don't tell it to attack until tomorrow morning. I have a feeling that Maria will be paying us a visit in the Digital World" the brown haired male smirked

"Ok boss" Gazimon nodded walking off the screen until it was black again. Daniel put his feet up on the chair and smirked

"Those Digidestined wont know they are born when I have finished messing with them" he grinned "This is when the first piece of my plan starts to be put into place" he smirked pressing a few buttons on his tv screen until it went black

"Im going to deal with those Digidestined myself" Gazimon muttered underneath his breath "Im sick of tired of other Digimon trying to battle and failing. Im sure I can get rid of those of those brats by myself!" the rabbit Digimon exclaimed as he dropped the key Daniel had given him onto the floor 

until it sank into the mud. Gazimon then ran off into the distance hoping that none of Daniels other Digimon henchmon hadn't seen him otherwise he knew that he would be in real trouble

"Whos going to be sorry now Digidestined" Gazimon grinned to himself

(It was the day after and Naomi was busy tidying up as it was the weekend. She assumed that Maria was in her room so decided not to disturb her and beside she felt a bit guilty after the row that her and Maria had the night before)

"Maria?" Naomi slightly knocked on her daughters bedroom door "Are you awake?". But there was no answer. Sighing Naomi turned around and noticed that Marco was standing there "What do you think" Naomi glanced at her husband "Do you think I am being too hard on her"

Mario shook his head "No" he replied "But I also don't think ignoring her either wont work as well. Listen im going to the restaurant, a lot of the staff have rung in sick and so I have to cover. Message me if theres any news on Maria ok?" he replied giving Naomi a kiss on the cheek. Naomi nodded and Mario ran out of the front door. Naomi then carried on knocking on the bedroom door but there wasn't any answer

"Im coming in Maria!" Naomi yelled not bothering if Maria wanted her to come in or not. Naomi then pushed the door open then stopped as she noticed Marias laptop was on with the digital gate already opened. Naomi sat down on her daughters bed not believing what she was seeing

"Naomi!" Katie yelled walking through the front door "Go and see if Naomi is in sweetie" she glanced at Dana who nodded. Dana walked straight through the hallway then glanced in Marias bedroom where Naomi was sat on her bed

"Wheres Maria?" Dana glanced at the older female

"Looks like she has gone to the Digital World" Naomi sighed "Me and her had a few words last night and so it looks like she doesn't want to live here anymore. And I guess its my fault"

"It might be some of mine as well" Dana sighed "Listen tell mum that Im going to the Digital World to bring her back. She cant digivole and neither can I but at least I might be able to find her" she smiled gripping her pink digivice in one hand. Naomi nodded and smiled at the younger girl. Dana then held her digivice to the screen and the portal swung open

"Digiport open!" Dana yelled as she was pulled through the portal, Gatomon by her side. The light blinded Katie who had just walked into Marias bedroom

"Danas gone to the Digital World to bring back Maria" Naomi explained to Katie "The portal was open when I walked into Marias bedroom. Dont worry Dana knows how to take care of herself" she gave Katie a small grin

"I hope so" Katie looked worried as she sat down next to Naomi on the bed "Because if anything happened to Dana I don't know if I would ever forgive myself"

"She has Gatomon" Naomi nodded "So Im sure she will be fine. If they aren't back by tomorrow then we will send out a search party". Katie nodded as the two women sat down next to each other

(Dana and Gatomon both picked themselves off the ground slowly. They had landed near the beach in the Digital World and the sea was lapping slowly at the beaches edge. Dana held out her communicator to see if there was any signal from Maria, but so far there wasn't)

"Maybe she is a bit further out than us" Gatomon commented from her partners arms "In the mountains maybe" she replied pointing to the dark mountains that were just in the distance

"You might be right there Gatomon" Dana nodded as they started to walk across the beach. As they got to the end of the beach they came to two bends, one that lead to the mountains and the other bend that lead to the forest. Dana held her digital communicator out to the bend that lead to the forest but nothing came from it. Sighing Dana held the communicator to the mountains and was surprised when a sharp beeping sounded followed by a small red dot

"You are right Gatomon!" Dana gasped "She is there. We must be quick as Maria might have hurt herself or been captured by a wild Digimon"

"It might be one of the other Digidestined though" Gatomon replied "Or it might be a trap. Be careful Dana" the cat Digimon glanced at her partner who nodded

"I will" she replied as Dana started to run at a quick pace past the mountains. Danas running got slower as she hit the stony pathway but she carried on As she ran Dana held her Digital communicator out in front of her but the red dot still stood in one place. But suddenly the red dot started to move

"We must be getting closer Gatomon" Dana panted. Suddenly Dana turned the corner and noticed Maria backed into a corner with Hawkmon with a bunny Digimon following their every move. The Digimon has an hungry look in his eyes, something which Dana didn't want to see

"Maria!" Dana yelled. Maria however ignored the cries of Dana and stared straight ahead

"I don't need your help" Maria glared "Me and Hawkmon are doing just fine by ourselves. Beside I thought I wasn't part of the team anymore" Maria glared at the brown headed girl

"Maria look out!" Hawkmon yelled as an attack flew past Marias head and hit the side of the mountain. Gazimon cursed underneath his breath

"Im sorry!" Dana yells from the side of the mountain but Maria just ignores her cries. Hawkmon then unleashes an attack but it just scrapes the paw of Gazimon and doesn't do any more than that

"Maybe I should go and do something" Gatomon muses from Danas arms "They are going to be torn limb from limb if somebody doesn't do something or if you and Maria stop being so stubborn with each other!" the champion Digimon glares at Dana. Dana is about to glare back at Gatomon but is stopped when a scream fills the air. Gazimon unleashed his attack at Maria and Hawkmon leaving Maria nowhere to move

"MARIA!" Dana yells running forward to push her and Hawkmon out of the way sending the attack to brush against the gravel again. Maria opens her eyes to see Dana sitting next to her

"You- you saved me" the young girl mumbles "I thought you wasn't my friend anymore"

"I wasn't" Dana laughs slightly "But when your mother saw you had ran away and was distressed I knew I couldn't let our fight get between us. You and her had a fight didn't you"

"Yes" Maria nodded "We did. But not until we defeat this creep that I cannot go home and make things back up to her!" she exclaims. Suddenly a white egg floats up from the ground and lands in Marias arms

"Thats the Digi Egg of Love" Hawkmon says weakly from the ground "Say Digi Armour Energise and I will be able to digivole". Maria nods as Dana also got her Digi egg of Light out from her pocket

"Digi Armour energise!" both Maria and Dana yell together as Hawkmon and Gatomon both begin to glow

HAWKMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO: HASLEMON THE WINGS OF LOVE!

GATOMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO NEFRETIMON: THE ANGEL OF LIGHT

(Both Maria and Dana both jump onto their armour Digimon back and fly forward towards Gazimon who just stand there in shock"

"Tempest wing!" yells Haslemon who shoots his attack towards Gazimon who gets the attack a straight hit knocking the rabbit Digimon to the ground

"Rosetta Stone!" yells Nefertimon who again gets a perfect hit on Gazimon who yells in pain. Both attacks are enough to defeat him as he gets deleted straight into tiny pieces of data. Both Maria and Dana get off their Digimon who then de digivole back to Hawkmon and Gatomon

"You did great Hawkmon" Maria grins at Hawkmon who just blushes drooping his feathers

"No problem" the bird Digimon grins "Gatomon did some of the work as well"

"Oh shut up" Gatomon grins "So have you two made up then" she glances towards Maria and Dana as the two girls nod

"Yeah" Dana nods "Maria I am sorry for what I called you yesterday. You are part of the team and even more so now that Hawkmon can armour digivole. I guess I was just jealous that guys could be interested in you" the brown headed girl hung her head

"Well I guess I am a bit boy mad" Maria laughs "But ill try and curb it in future. Listen we should get back home, our mothers will wonder where we have got too"

"Oh yeah!" Dana yells looking at her watch "I didn't realise that was the time" she exclaims as the two girls run with Hawkmon and Gatomon towards the nearest Digiport. Meanwhile Daniel yells out in frustration as he realises that Gazimon has now been defeated

"That stupid bunny" he exclaims "Now I have lost one of my best Digimon!" he curses as he slams the door of his base

(Both Maria and Dana fall out of the Digi Port onto Marias carpet along with Hawkmon and Gatomon. Maria looks around but neither her mother nor Katie seem to be around)

"Maybe they went into the living area?" Dana suggests picking up Gatomon. Maria nods her head then follows Dana into the living room where her mother and Katie are sitting on the sofa. When Naomi sees her daughter she races towards her and gives her a cuddle

"Now don't you be giving me frights like that again" she says as she hugs Maria

"I will not" Maria mutters as she hugs her mother. Dana just stands to the side smiling as she hugs Gatomon

"Glad to see you and Maria have made up as well" Katie glances at her daughter. Dana nods and smiles

"Yeah" Dana nods "It took a while but we finally got round to sorting things. I guess we should get going its getting pretty late"

"Who is the mother me or you" Katie laughs. But she looks at her watch and nods "But you right. See you Naomi, Maria" she waves as she, Dana and the two Gatomon leave the apartment. But what they don't know that in the Digital World Daniel is watching everything that is happening

"Ill get you for attacking my Gazimon Digidestined!" he yells as he slams the door of his base. A dark wind was forming in the Digital World as Daniel didn't know what trouble lay ahead for him...

**What trouble lies ahead for the Digidestined?. Tune in next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!**


	6. A weird workout!

Disclaimer: I dont own Digimon, any of the Digidestined or the Digimon. The only Digidestined I do however own are the Digidestined children and their own children.

Hey everyone im finally back. I was going to start work on the next chapter then I found out I lost my job so I haven't really been in a writing mood. But its all over now and im back writing yay. Hopefully it should be a bit faster updating since I don't have a job anymore

Also this chapter is dedicated to Dawn aka Cherrygirkuk as I didn't have enough time to write her Christmas fic. So here you go Dawn and hopefully its ok ^_^. Happy Christmas

_MARIA: I came home after my fight with Dana and found out that my mother was also in an annoying mood as well. So I went to the Digital World but me and Hawkmon got attacked by a Digimon. Luckily Dana arrived and activated Hawkmons digi egg which enabled him to defeat the Digimon. Me and Maria then made up and we returned home_

**Digimon 05 **

**Chapter 6: A weird workout!**

(Simona sat slumped in the chair at her cousin`s household, Impmon perched next to her. Suzanne then returned and managed to balance herself and Neemon on the sofa hugging her knees to her chest)

"Your dad not back from work then?" Simona glanced at Suzanne who shook her head"

"No" she murmured looking at the TV screen but Simona knew that her cousin wasn't play much attention to the screen "Him and mum are busy with some insurance scam that`s been going on for over a week and so when he DOES come home he`s just going to sleep in front of the TV all night" the young girl groaned

"At least uncle Sam is around" Simona murmured under her breath. The real reason why she was stopping the weekend at Suzanne`s was because Robert and Cleo had gone to London to promote Cleos new workout dvd and decided it was too far for Simona to travel

"Aw Simona" Suzanne smiled at her older cousin "It`s only a weekend and then they will be soon home" the blonde girl replied

"I suppose" Simona sighed picking up Impmon absentmindedly then dropped him onto the floor "Shall we go to the Digital World when uncle Sam comes home" she looked at Suzanne but she shook her head "Oh do you have homework to do, don't worry I understand"

"It`s not that" Suzanne shook her head, her blonde pony tail bobbing as she walked into the kitchen and proceeded to turn on the oven "It`s just what happened last week with Dana and Naomi"

"The wild Digimon attacking?" Simona replied leaning against the wall. A pause followed which Simona intercepted as Suzanne nodding "But if one does attack then we have Neemon and Impmon with us" Simona grinned "Isnt that right guys" Simon looked down at the two rookie Digimon

"You bet!" Impmon grinned "Im sure I can get rid of a few Digimon or two"

"I`m not so sure" Neemon paused "I mean we are only at the rookie level. What happens if a champion or even an ultimate level attacks us"

"Your just as bad as your partner" Simona replied in annoyance crossing her arms "Please Suzy" she replied putting her best puppy dog look on her face "Ill clean your room for a whole week". Suzanne glanced around from the oven and seeing the look on her cousins face gave a sharp laugh

"Oh ok" she replied smiling "At least if dad does go asleep then ill have something to do"

"Great!" Simon exclaimed hugging her cousin "So now we have to do is to wait for your dad to come home"

"Is he ever going to go to sleep" Simona whispered through her teeth. She and Suzanne along with Impmon and Neemon were sat next to the labtop waiting for Sam to slip off into dreamland but he was sat watching an old boring film

"He usually does after work" Suzanne replied "Maybe he didn't have a stressful day today and isn't as tired as he usually did"

"Or maybe he senses something" Impmon muttered drily "Like you two are planning to sneak off. Parents intuition they call it" the purple rookie Digimon smirked

"You be quiet" Simona hissed hitting Impmon over the head with her fist "Anyway uncle Sam isn't like that, unlike my dad" she sighed

"Shush" Suzanne replied "Listen" she replied and the two girls plus the Digimon stopped to listen heavy breathing and light snoring coming from Sam`s chair

"Hes asleep" Simona grinned "Your plan did work Suzanne. Now hurry up and get the labtop booted up so we can go to the Digital World"

"Hang on a minute" Suzanne grumbled climbing off the chair and typing in the portal code. A few minutes passed while the portal loaded up but then the screen filled with the portal

"Excellent" Simona murmured under her breath which Suzanne gave a funny look to her then wrote a note to her father to tell him where they had gone and slipped it under his seat. She then walked back to the labtop

"Are you ready" Suzanne glanced at Impmon. Neemon and Simona who all nodded. Simona and Suzanne then got out their digivices and held them to the screen

"Digiport open!" the two cousins whispered as the portal opened and sucked both of them plus Neemon and Impmon in. The vibrating of the portal didn't wake Sam up however as he was fast asleep

(Simona, Suzanne, Neemon and Impmon landed on the ground of the Digital World. The sun was just setting and Simona poked her head up to see the red sky peeking out from under the clouds)

"Nice night" Impmon commented. Simona just glanced at her Digimon in a what are you talking about look

"Aren`t we near the beach" Suzanne replied walking across to Simona with Neemon in her arms. Simona nodded

"You might be right there Suzanne" she replied "Let`s go down and see if we can spot anybody we recognise" she smiled grabbing her cousins hand and running off with her down the grassy hill, Neemon and Impmon following their partners. Simona and Suzanne landed in the sand, with a few grains of it landing nearly in Impmons and Neemons faces

"Oops sorry Impmon" Simon grinned at her partner who didn't really look too impressed

"That could have hurt you know" Impmon complained glaring up at his partner. Before Simona and Impmon were going to start an argument, Suzanne glanced up in the distance and noticed two figures walking towards them

"Simona two people are coming" she hissed to the black haired girl "I don't know if they could be friend or foe. Just be careful ok"

Simona nodded "Ok" she mumbled as Impmon struck a pose waiting for battle. Neemon just sat in his partners arms waiting for the signal. Luckily it never came as Suzanne gave a grin and bounced up and down waving her arms in the air

"Its ok Sim its Luis and Cam" she smiled calling her cousin her pet name which she couldn't stand "Wonder what they are doing in the Digital World" the younger girl frowned furrowing her brow as she spoke

"Maybe its a trap Suzy" Simona replied "We should tread carefully it could be the new evil that has been attacking us recently"

"We aren't that scary are we" a female voice was heard. Suzanne and Simona turned around to see Carmella grinning at them with Veemon in her arms. Luis wasn't that far behind as well with Tentomon perched on his head

"Maybe" Simona replied "How do we know you aren't the evil disguised"

"Well I doubt that the evil would be as intimate as this" Carmella grinned walking up to Luis and giving him a kiss on the lips. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before Carmella stopped

"Ok I take it all back" Simona grinned "So what are you guys doing in the Digital World. I thought you were busy with training Luis?" she glanced at the Spanish male

"Week break" Carmella grinned "So we decided to give ourselves a bit of a romantic day out in the Digital World. We spent all day at the beach before having a meal at Digitamamons cafe then we were just about to have a stroll on the beach before we bumped into you guys" she gave a small smile

"Don`t bother about us two" Simona shrugged "You just go and have your fun"

"Yeah" Suzanne nodded "We just came for something to do. Don`t mind us""

"You could come and join us" Carmella replied "Me and Luis wouldn't mind"

"We wouldn't" Luis glanced at his girlfriend but was silenced by a look "Erm no we wouldn't" he smiled "More the merrier"

"Great" Simona nodded as she followed the two older Digidestined, Suzanne and the two Digimon also following them. Daniel watching them from his base slowly turned around and strode back into his room

"Nanimon" he glanced at the champion Digimon "Go and attack those 4. And when you have finished bring the younger two for me. I can do with the older two later on they don't have any use for me"

"But boss!" Nanimon complained but was silenced by a look from Daniel

"And I was about to say if you do a good job then maybe you will be promoted to the job that Gazimon was on" Daniel shuddered remembering the memory of his last partner "So I don't want any messing around from you. Got it!" he glared at Nanimon who nodded then walked out of the base. Daniel looked out of the window and glared down at Luis and Carmella

"You two may have got your happy ending but Ill promise you it wont last" he growled pulling down the blinds and walking out of the room his cape flowing behind him

(Luis and Carmella carried on walking along the beach with Simona and Suzanne walking beside them with their Digimon. Suddenly Luis glanced at Carmella and pricked up his ears)

"Cam do you hear anything?" he glanced at the blond headed girl who shook her head

"No" she replied "Do you think Tentomon and Veemon should digivole though just to be on the safe side" she glanced at their two partners. Luis shook his head

"No" he replied "It was probably just my imagination. Beside it would only scare Simona and Suzanne"

"Were you two talking about us" Simona joked running up to the older pair. Luis was just about to say something when suddenly an attack shot through the air and hit Luis straight in the chest. Carmella squealed and ran to her boyfriend

"What the heck is that!" Suzanne shouted glancing up at the Digimon. Simona shook her black hair and got out her analyser, pointing it straight at the Digimon

"Nanimon" she muttered "Champion level" she slid her analyser back into her coat pocket "If only Impmon and Neemon could digivole to the champion level we might have a chance" she murmured

"Contact Dana" Carmella glanced across at the younger two while trying to see if Luis was hurt "She has Gatomon which is a champion Digimon so we should be ok" she stressed should while cradling Luis

"But" Simona started to say but was silenced by a look from Carmella "Oh ok ill do it" Simona complained getting her communicator out from her pocket and started to type a message. Simona then pressed send and slid the communicator back into her pocket

"What do we do until then Sim" Suzanne glanced at her cousin, Neemon cradled in her arms

"I really don't know Suze" Simona glanced across at Luis and Carmella "But I know for one thing we aren't putting Neemon and Impmon into battle. They aren't ready"

"But what happens if they don't come" Suzanne replied

"We will just have to rely on Tentomon and Veemon then" Simona crossed her arms "Dont worry Suzanne everything will be fine"

(Dana and Maria sat playing a board game on the floor. Suddenly Danas communicator bleeped saying she had a message)

"Shouldn`t you get that Dana?" Maria glanced at the brown headed girl "It might be one of the others contacting us about an attack"

"I doubt it" Dana smiled "It`s just us two that have been attacked before. Plus I don't think any of the others know how to get to the Digital World yet. I`m just going to leave it, its probably just mum or dad communicating me to see if im ok or something" Dana pulled a face as she spoke "Sometimes they are so over protected sometimes"

"Well if your sure" Maria glanced at her friend "Shouldn`t you just check it anyway just to make sure or something" Dana stopped for a few minutes but then shook her head

"Trust me" Dana smiled "When have I ever been wrong. Now do you want a drink or something"

"Yeah just a small soda" Maria replied. Dana walked out of the room and Maria ran to check her communicator, just in case she had a message. Flipping the lid Maria glanced at the screen but noticed she had none

"Dana must be right" Maria thought "Must just be Ashley or Katie checking up on her. If one of the others were in trouble they would have contacted me as well because me and Dana are the only ones who can digivole to an higher level. At least I feel better now" the Italian girl gave an half smile to herself as she settled back on the floor, Poramon settled on her knee

"Feel better" Dana grinned as she returned with the two sodas

"Yeah" Maria nodded as she and Dana continued to play the game, not noticing that she has also just received a new message herself

(Suzanne and Simona stood open mouthed as Nanimon walked towards them, his mouth opened hungrily at the two girls. Impmon and Neemon stood in front of their partners and glared at the champion Digimon)

"I think you digivole guys" Carmella glanced at Tentomon "I don't think Dana or Maria are going to come any time soon"

"But Cam" Suzanne began to speak but Simona put one hand on her cousins shoulder

"It ok Suzanne" she whispered "Cam knows what she is doing" as Tentomon started to glow

TENTOMON DIGIVOLE TO..... and then the glow stopped and Tentomon stayed himself

"You can`t digivole?" Carmella whispered as she cradled Luis. Suzanne whimpered as she hid behind Simona as Nanimon was coming even closer

"I must not be able too" Tentomon replied as he landed on Carmellas shoulder

"Guys I think we are toast" Simona replied as she glanced at the champion Digimon "Its been nice knowing you" she murmured

"Dont say that Simona" Impmon glared at his partner "Come on Neemon" he commanded at the other rookie Digimon as they strode towards Nanimon

"Now what do we have here" Nnaimon grinned at the two oncoming rookie Digimon "Sucidal Digimon I see" he grinned

"Neemon!" Suzanne cried as the attack from Nanimon came flowing down towards the two Digimon. Her digivice glowed as she gripped it

"Impmon!" Simona also repeated as her digivice began to glow. A light then formed around Neemon and Impmon and the attack from Nanimon flew back towards the champion Digimon

"They are digivoling" Carmella whispered

IMPMON DIGIVOLE TO FANGMON

NEEMON DIGIVOLE TO DOGMON

(The 2 Champion Digimon turned and faced Nanimon who was glancing at the two champion Digimon with fear in his eyes)

"Snipe Steel!" Fangmon exclaimed running over to Nanimon and sending the champion Digimon crashing to the ground. He turned to Dogmon who was lying crouching on the ground and nodded

"Ultra Bite!" Dogmon exclaimed clamping onto Nanimon and bit him hard on the shoulder. The champion Digimon cringed as pain shot through him

"Super shocker!" Tentomon exclaimed not wanting to be out of the action either. The electricity from the rookie Digimon was just enough to defeat Nanimon and a scream pierced the land as Nanimon was deleted. Fangmon and Dogmon then de digivoled back to their rookie forms then ran back across to Simona and Suzanne

"You did great!" Simona grinned as she hugged Impmon "Now you can digivole"

"Good work" Suzanne grinned at Neemon who just blushed. Simona then ran across to Carmella and Luis, who was walking slowly towards them

"Are you ok?" she glanced at the two older Digidestined. Carmella nodded

"Yeah" she smiled "He`s just been unconscious that`s all. He will be fine tomorrow"

"But we ruined your romantic night" Simona cried

"Doesn`t matter" Carmella gave a tired grin "As long as you two are ok then that all that matters. Speaking of the time shouldn't you two be getting home? Sam might be getting worried about you"

"Your right!" Simona exclaimed looking at her watch then running back across to Suanne. After a few seconds Simona and Suzanne were seen running across the beach to the nearest digiport. Carmella smiled

"I feel a strange presence" Luis murmured "I don't think everything is right here Carm" he muttered under his breath

"Me either" Carmella murmured "But if we can't digivole then there is nothing we can do. I think we should let the younger members deal with it. Come on lets go home" she replied as she picked up Luis and they too started to make their way slowly to the nearest Digi port. Daniel smashed the screen in his room and turned to the dark figure in his room

"You did bad there Daniel sending Nanimon" said the ghostly figure "But I will give you another chance. You see the Dark Ocean has been opened and we can send the brats there"

"Not just any one of them though" Daniel murmured looking at his screen where Dana and Maria were still playing their game "The daughter of the child of light will be around and she is very powerful. If we can get our hands on her then maybe we can use her to our advantage

"Very good" said the dark figure "But if you mess this up Daniel then you will suffer from the things that will happen to you"

"I won't" promised Daniel as the dark figure disappeared from view. Daniel then sank into his chair as poured himself a glass of water frustration spread across his face

**Who is this figure and what does he or she want to Dana? Tune in next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!**


	7. The Dark Ocean strikes again!

Disclaimer: I dont own Digimon, any of the Digidestined or the Digimon. The only Digidestined I do however own are the Digidestined children and their own children

Im here again with another updation ^_^. Since my last updation I have found another job. So after this chapter has been uploaded I might not have the time to update as quickly as I can but I will not be working the weekends so ill have that time to write. Dont worry I haven't forgotten about this story and hope you all enjoy it.

_SIMONA: I was stopping at Suzannes house since my mum and dad went to England to promote mums new fitness dvd. When her father fell asleep me and Simona went to the Digital World where we bumped into Luis and Carmella. A Digimon attacked which resulted in injuring Luis, but Impmon and Neemon digivoled into their champion forms and defeated the Digimon. I felt a bit upset that we and Suzanne had ruined their romantic evening but Carmella said not to worry. I wonder what other creatures will come to attack us next, we had better look out _

Digimon 05

Chapter 7: The Dark Ocean strikes again!

(Dana, Simona, Maria and Leanne were walking to their local high school. Suzanne wasn't with them as she was complaining of feeling unwell, and Mikey and Daniella attended the primary school)

"How Carmella today?" Simona glanced at Leanne as they walked along the gravel path. They were in the middle of the foursome, with Dana walking next to Leanne and Maria walking next to Simona

"Shes ok" Leanne replied "Luis decided to take the day off training today, he told Ben a little white lie and said he hurt his leg in training last night. Still as long as I don't tell James and he doesn't tell Stacey which would lead to her telling Ben" the brown haired girl trailed off

"I wonder why they decided to attack like that" Maria burrowed her eyebrows in thought as she clasped her hands together "I mean from the stories ive heard my mother and uncles Tony and Stuart tell Nanimons always been a good Digimon" she glanced at Leanne and Simona "I know what your thinking" she said

"What im a mind reader now" Simona smiled at the Italian Digidestined "No tell me" she smiled "Im dying to know"

"Very funny" Maria replied "What I was going to say was hes probably brainwashed or something for him to become evil. Your lucky Sim that Impmon and Dogmon were able to digivole"

"Speak for yourself" Impmon mumbled curled up in Simonas school bag. Hawkmon shot a dirty look at the rookie Digimon before flying high into the tree above the school grounds. Lalamon, Impmon and Gatomon were then all let out too, with Gatomon and Lalamon jumping into the trees with Impmon following the pair

"You ok Dana?" Leanne glanced at her best friend who was cringing "You haven't said a word all the way to school and we all know that isn't like you"

"Im ok" Dana replied "Just a little bit of an headache thats all. Ill be fine once ive taken a few headache tablets" the older girl smiled faintly at Leanne

"Ok well ill see you at break" Leanne replied placing an hand of Danas shoulder. Dana nodded and Leanne left her standing in the playground while she ran into the school. Dana then picked up her bag slowly and began to walk into the school, her head drooped. Gatomon watched from the tree carefully worried for her partners welfare

(Dana sat at her desk watching the teacher go through some boring maths problems. She then lay down on her desk holding her head in her hands as her headache wouldn't go away. Suddenly the teacher turned away from the board and glared at Dana)

"What do you think you are doing Dana Takeshi!" she exclaimed crossly. Dana then held her head tighter as the teachers voice was starting to seep through her, making the pain go even worse than it was

"I don't think she`s feeling very well miss" one of the other pupils said glancing at Dana who was now starting to turn pale and her eyes sunk into her head

"Is this true" the teacher replied. Dana nodded slowly

"Yes" she replied "My head is really hurting and I think I have started with a fever. Please may I be excused" she whispered

"Yes" the teacher nodded writing Danas name on a piece of paper and also what her symptoms were "Please take this to the medical office and then the nurse will arrange to contact your mother and father to pick you up"

"Thank you" Dana whispered picking up her school bag on the floor then walking slowly to the door, the other children looking at her in pity and worry. Dana then closed the door behind her and started to walk slowly towards the medical office. Leanne who had been sent on a errand from her English class noticed Dana walking towards her

"Are you ok Dana?!" Leanne shouted to her friend running towards her. Dana shook her head trying hard not to cry

"I have a headache" she whispered "Miss Nabiki sent me to the medical office. That`s where I am going now"

"Ill come with you" Leanne replied clutching hard onto Dana as the two friends walked to the medical office where the school nurse was sat typing something on the medical computer"

"Miss Aino" Leanne said to the blonde nurse "Dana isn't feeling well. Miss Nabiki gave her a note to give to you and to contact her parents"

"Dana just sit on the bed and ill deal with everything" the nurse smiled at Leanne "Do not worry" she smiled at the younger girl "Dana will be just fine"

"I hope so" Leanne whispered looking at her best friend who was lying face down on the bed. She then beckoned to Leanne to move closer

"Tell Maria and the others that if I am not here then ill be at home" Dana replied starting to cough. Leanne nodded moving closer to the door

"I will" she replied "Ill better get going otherwise my teacher will have wondered where I have got too" she laughed. Dana smiled as Leanne walked out of the door and slowly closed it behind her. The nurse then returned with 2 pills and a glass of water

"Take these" she murmured "And ill go and contact your parents for you. You will feel much better at home"

"Thanks" Dana whispered taking the pills then swallowing them with the water. Miss Aino then crept out of the room leaving Dana alone. Suddenly she noticed something flicker on the computer that Miss Aino was using. Dana then moved closer to the computer to take a closer look

"What`s going on" Dana whispered as she touched the screen. Suddenly she screamed as she suddenly disappeared from view leaving nothing but her school bag behind. Miss Aino then returned

"Dana?" she whispered not noticing that she had not gone. Suddenly she gasped

"Where could she have gone to" she replied to herself "Ill have to contact her parents again to tell them she has gone missing!"

(Dana then lay on the floor where the Dark Ocean remained. She then looked up to see a group of Scubamon above her head)

"W-where am I" the young girl replied "One minute I was in the medical room at school and now im in this strange new world where everything looks all dark and scary" she gulped with fear

"Do not worry" one of the Scubamon replied "We will take great care of you because you are to become our queen" he smirked to himself something which Dana did not see

"A queen?" Dana replied in confusion "But I`m no royality. I`m just a normal girl"

"Just leave everything to us" one of the other Scubamon replied grabbing hold of Danas arm. Another Scubamon did the same to Danas other arm and started to drag her away leaving the other Scubamon to follow

"Where are you taking me!" Dana exclaimed in anger

"To our boss" the first Scubamon chuckled"

"_I don't like this" Dana thought "Somebody come and save me. Mum, Dad, Leanne, Maria anyone I don't care just come!" _she thought as the Scubamon continued to drag her towards their boss.

(Meanwhile Leanne, Maria, and Simona were running up to Danas flat confused at what Miss Aino had told them at school. They also had Daniella with them as Damon had contacted Leanne to ask her to pick her up after school)

"Dana isn't that type to just disappear, I hope she`s ok" Leanne said worried as she rang the Takeshi bell frantically, Lalamon perched on top of her head

"Especially without Gatomon as well" Daniella replied carrying the cat Digimon in her arms

"I just hope we aren't just going on a wild goose chase" Maria crossed her arms in annoyance, Poromon in her arms. Leanne and Simona both sent glares at the Italian Digidestined and Leanne ws about to say something when Katie answered the door

"Hey girls" she replied with a faint smile but Leanne could see through the brave facade

"Mrs Takeshi we know" Leanne replied "The only thing is we don't know where she could have gone"

"Do you girls want to come in" Katie replied. They nodded and Katie then led them into the flat, Leanne and Simona sat on the sofa while Maria just perched on the chair and Daniella just sat on the rug in front of the fire

"I have a theory" Katie said "When I was younger I also disappeared like Dana did and got took to this place called the Dark Ocean. The person who was attacking us then wanted to capture me as the holders of light in our family seem to have more power than the other Digidestined

"But how do we get there" Simona glanced up at Katie "I mean it isn't not part of the Digital World so we cant use our digivices to get there. And if obviously they don't want us to go there if they are just interested in Dana"

"Ah but I can" Katie smiled "My digivice can open the portal to the Dark Ocean as I have been there. I just need the help of your mother Maria"

"Why do you need the help of her" Maria looked at Katie in confused "She hasn't mentioned the Dark Ocean as i`m sure I will have remembered something like that"

"No your right she hasn't but I do know that your uncle Tony and Stuart were took there when I was so she has had experiences with it. Ill just give her a ring" Katie then walked out of the room leaving the four girls in thought. A few minutes passed before Katie re entered the room

"She wont be a few minutes" Katie announced to the room "Plus I need a bit more help as my digivice isn't as strong as your digivices are. Newer models and newer technology" she smiled

"What happens if Dana isn't there though" Leanne replied "Wont we be just wasting our time"

"I think she is there Leanne" Katie replied but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Katie went to answer it and returned a few moments later with Naomi beside her

"Have you opened the portal yet?" Naomi glanced at her friend. Katie shook her head

"Not yet" she replied "Im just about to open it now though". Katie then switched the labtop on and waited a few moments before the Digi Port opened. Naomi then keyed in a few numbers and the portal became darker

"That looks scary" Daniella commented staring hard at the screen

"Now because the portal can only send one person I think its best if Leanne is the only one to go" Katie replied "And also to take Gatomon with her just in case"

"Ok" Leanne nodded "I mean if im not back by say tomorrow send a search party" she laughed. Katie then hugged Leanne while she held her digivice out. Leanne clutching hard to Gatomon then got sucked into the portal

"I hope she finds her" Maria whispered glancing hard at Naomi

"I hope she finds her as well Maria" Naomi replied "For Katie`s sake as much as ours. I don't know what she would do if she lost her daughter. I mean she has Lewis now but Dana was her first born"

"I understand" Maria nodded "_Good luck Leanne_" the brown haired girl thought to herself

(Leanne landed hard on the floor with Lalamon and Gatomon in her arms. The young girl shivered as she looked around at the dark shadows surrounding her)

"I`m scared guys" she murmured "But I`m not going to let that stop me" she muttered walking straight ahead

"Darn straight!" Gatomon nodded growling and showing her claws "Nobody kidnaps my mistress and gets away with it" the feline murmured

"Have you got any signal Leanne?" Lalamon peered out from the corner of Leannes hat while she held her digivce around. Leanne shook her head

"Not a thing" she replied "I hope shes ok"

"Maybe we should go a few steps nearer" Gatomon suggested. Leanne nodded and holding her digivice out moved closer to the crevice opening which slowly opened to reveal a cave. Suddenly Leannes digivice started buzzing madly and a faint dot appeared on the digivice

"Guys this way!" Leanne shouted holding her digivice out and running in the direction of the dot, Lalamon and Gatomon following her. Leanne then stopped to an halt as she noticed Dana sat slumped on a throne with a few Scubamon surrounding her, holding their tentacles out to drain her power

"What are you doing!" Leanne shouted moving closer to the Scubamon. The Scubamon then turned around to see the angry young girl moving towards them

"How did you get here!" one of the Scubamon growled "I thought nobody could get to the Dark Ocean"

"Well you thought wrong!" Leanne announced "Now your gonna find out how powerful we really are!" she exclaimed as Lalamon started to glow bright, with the light also surrounding Dana

"I feel strong!" the brown haired girl announced holding out her hands. Gatomon and her digivice then floated across towards Dana with Gatomon also glowing a bright pink light

"Digivole!" Leanne announced holding out her digivice

LALAMON DIGIVOLE TO SUNFLOWMON

GATOMON DIGIVOLE TO ANGEWOMON

(The angel Digimon then floated down from the sky holding out her arms which revived Dana)

"What is this!" one of the Scubamon growled in anger

"Ill show you how you don't mess with my mistress!" Angewomon announced "Celestral arrow!" the angel Digimon announced shooting her arrow which hit a few of the Scubamon who began to moan in pain as they were deleted from view

"Sunshine beam!" Sunflowmon announced also sending out her beam towards the remaining Scubamon which hit them fully in the chest. They also began to moan in pain as they were also deleted from view. Once Dana and Leanne were sure that all the Scubamon were deleted from view they ran towards each other but as Leanne reached Dana the Digidestined of Light collapsed, leaving Leanne to catch her

"Are you ok?" Leanne looked concerned at her friend. Dana nodded just smiling

"Yeah" she smiled "Just still a bit woozy that`s all. I think I will feel better when I get home that s all"

"I think we should get home otherwise your mum will be worried about you" Leanne sighed as Sunflowmon de digivoled back to Lalamon

"Mum knows!" Dana started to panic fear spread across her face. Leanne just started to smile

"Do not worry!" Leanne replied "She is fine about it. In fact she is the one who sent me to the Dark Ocean to save you"

"That is good" Dana breathed a sigh of relief. She then held her digivice out as Gatomon began to glow and digivoled to Nefertimon. Nefertimon then picked up Dana and placed her on her back, with Leanne and Lalmon following. Nefertimon then flew up to the sky leaving the Dark Ocean as it was when Dana arrived there cold and alone. Daniel then shook his fist at the screen and turned around in his chair

"I thought you said that would work Daniel" said the deep voice "But as usual you have proved costly"

"They got a lucky break that is all" Daniel announced rolling his eyes in annoyance "Once I get them back to the Digital World I will be back on home soil and they wont stand a chance!"

"I hope your right Daniel" said the voice "I am slowly losing my patience with you. But I am prepared to give you another chance"

"Thank you" Daniel nodded "You wont regret this" the figure then disappeared and Daniel wandered back to his screen where he saw the rest of the Digidestined embracing Dana and Leanne

"How sweet" he thought bitterly vermin spitting out "But ill show you Digidestined you don't mess with me!" he exclaimed as he poured himself another glass of water. Suddenly the young male had an idea and switched his analyser on the screen. Lopomon then popped up on the screen

"Its time Lopomon" he started to smirk

(Meanwhile back on Earth David was alone in the flat that he owned with Fleur. He then got out an old photo album and began to flick through photos. Suddenly he noticed one with him and Daniel in it and the look on the young males face began to show some signs of confusion)

"Could you have gone to the Digital World Daniel?" he whispered "I mean they never found your body. Could you be lurking in the Digital World somewhere and we never realised it?" hethought to himself grasping the picture. Suddenly the glass shattered in his hands and David gasped

"I better get this sorted out" he said out loud "Ill contact the other Digidestined in the morning and see what they think of this" he muttered before slipping back off to bed

**Is David right in his theory?. Tune in next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!**


	8. The mystery of Daniel!

Disclaimer: I dont own Digimon, any of the Digidestined or the Digimon. The only Digidestined I do however own are the Digidestined children and their own children

Here is another chapter. I havent actually started my job yet so ive got a bit of extra time to write. So I hope you all enjoy this hehe ^_^

_DANA: I wasn't feeling well so I got sent to the medical office. Suddenly I got sucked through the computer and got sent to the Dark Ocean. Luckly Leanne arrived along with Lalamon and Gatomon,Gatomon then digivoled into Angewomn and with the help of Sunflowmon saved us all!_

Digimon 05

Episode 8: The mystery of Daniel

(David tosses and turns in bed as a dream of when he found out that Daniel had gone missing came to him)

SEVEN YEARS AGO

(A 12 year old David ran in from school dropping his school bag on the floor. Kim was sat crossed legged in the living room watching the football news on TV)

"Hey David?" Kim glances at her son "How was school?"

"Ok" David mumbles digging into the cookie tin and then suddenly reappearing with two chocolate cookies "It was really weird though" he adds as an afterthought "I haven't seen Daniel at school all day" he replies walking towards his mother

"Maybe he is ill" Kim replied "But your right it isn't like Daniel at all. He`s always so studious and quiet. I hope he`s ok"

"Yeah" David nods "Anyway I have some homework to do so I better go. Bye mum" he waves as he heads upstairs to do his homework. Suddenly he stops in after thought

"I`m going to go round to Daniels house" David shouts to his mother "I don't have that much homework so ill do it after my main meal"

"Ok David" Kim replies. David then walks out of the house and walks to the nearest bus stop. He only has to wait a couple of minutes before the bus going to Daniels house arrives. David gets on the bus and pays the money then sits on an empty seat. The bus then goes round a few corners and then stops at a stop. A few people get off and then the bus starts again. David waits until the bus stops again and then David realises this is near Daniels house.

"Stop!" David yells running towards the door. The bus driver gives David a strange look but then stops the bus. David gives the driver a thankful look before getting off the bus then walking quickly towards Daniels house which was on the end of the street

"That`s strange" David thinks" Daniels mum and dad`s car isn't in either. I hope everything is ok". David then looks through the window and notices that everything is in place in the house but the front door is open. David then walks straight into the house

"Daniel, Keith, Annie!" David yells trying to get himself heard to Daniel and his mother and father. Suddenly he notices a piece of paper on the sideboard. Daniel quickly reads it and winces. It basically says that they have gone away on a long holiday and that they wouldn't return

"But why wouldn't Daniel say goodbye" David thinks tears in his eyes. "Things just don't add up" the brown haired boy scowls as he slides out of the house head bent down

END OF FLASHBACK

"And things don't add up to this day either" David rolls his eyes in frustration throwing the bedclothes off his bed "Maybe I do need to talk things through with the rest of the Digidestined. But first of all I need some sleep and then I need to speak to Fleur" he grins as a small blush crosses his cheeks "The quicker I get to Japan the quicker I can get to finding my best friend again" he smiles as he crawls back under his sheets again

(It was the next day and Dana, Leanne, Mikey and Maria were sat in front of the fire at Danas house while they waited for David arrived with Fleur. He had rung Dana to say he was going to be a little late as their flight had been delayed, but they were on their way over to Danas house)

"I hope they aren't too late" Dana mumbled biting her lip glancing out of the window which had started to pour with rain "I mean if we want to get to the Digital World we need to get there this afternoon"

"Don`t worry" Leanne gave a small smile to her best friend "David is one to be trusted and im sure he wouldn't lie about a little thing as a plane delay"

"Espically as he is concerned about his best friend as well" Mikey noted sitting on Dana`s younger brother Lewis bean bag "I mean if my best friend was in danger I would be in the first car or bus" he trailed off looking at Maria who was sat next to Leanne on the windowsill in amusement

"Or on the last plane" Maria smirked "I doubt it Mikey"

"Guys don't start another fight" Leanne glanced desperately at the 2 Digidestined. Mikey and Maria both looked at each other and nodded

"She`s right" Maria nodded "Im sorry Mikey"she smiled at the younger Digidestined "i know sometimes that I speak before I think and its gotten me in trouble before"

"It`s ok" Mikey smiled "I know that I should learn to be more forceful in my opinions". Suddenly Dana gave a thumbs up as she noticed a car parked outside and David and Fleur getting out of the car

"They are here guys" Dana shouted to Leanne, Mikey and Maria. The doorbell then rang and Dana ran forward to answer it

"Hey Dana" David grinned at the smaller girl "I haven't seen you for a while"

"Same" Dana grinned "And hey Fleur as well" she smiled at the brown headed female who was standing behind her boyfriend

"Listen" David replied "Can I just wait for about half an hour. I need to get in contact with KA and tell her my theory. She might want to come as well"

"Yeah sure" Dana nodded puzzled. David shot her a look of thanks as he turned around along with Fleur and walked out of the house. Dana walked back to the other three who were glancing at Dana confused

"Change of plan guys" Dana replied "Seems we may have more people than I thought we might have"

"Some of the others are coming?" Maria glanced at Dana who nodded

(David and Fleur got out of the car that they had rented, parked it in the underground car park , and started walking at a brisk pace. Well David was Fleur was trying to catch up to her agitated boyfriend)

"Wait up David!" Fleur complained running to catch up to him "You know I cannot walk as fast as you" the brown haired woman muttered under her breath

"Sorry" David apologised "But I need to find KA as quick as I can. She said she would be meeting us somewhere in the mall

"There she is!" Fleur grinned spotting the older Digidestined. KA noticed the younger girl and ran to her throwing herself in an embrace

"Fleur" she murmured "It`s great to see you again. How are you" she smiled at her

"I`m fine" Fleur grinned and was about to launch into a conversation when she noticed David slightly coughing under his breath

"Sorry David" Fleur sweatdropped "KA the reason David contacted you was to see if you wanted to go to the Digital World with us. David has a new theory that he would like to share"

"Yeah?" KA moved closer her blue hair swinging over her shoulders and sitting down at the coffee table

"Well I got thinking last night about how Daniel went missing three years after we came back from the Digital World and nobody knew where he had gone" David paused. KA nodded

"Well I had a strange dream last night and then when I woke up I picked up one of the pictures that I had of me and Daniel. The picture frame broke. So I thought maybe that was a sign that Daniel is in some sort of trouble in the Digital World" David sipped his coffee while the two girls frowned

"It could be true" KA paused "But ive heard all the stories that Dana and the others have told me, Ronnie, Alex and Kat .Surely he wouldn't attack his friends like that"

"He would do if he was brain washed" Fleur mused "It works right for me KA"

"Oh ok" KA mused "But we cant be there too long. Ronnie gets worried if im out to long"

"Great" David grinned, his grin spreading across his face. Fleur and KA then were just about to stand up when they noticed two hands on their shoulders. Turning around they saw Luis grinning at them with Carmella just behind him

"You wasn't about to go to the Digital World without us" the Spanish boy replied "Because if you are you might like to hear a story that Carmella and I have to tell"

(Luis, Carmella, David, Fleur, KA, Dana, Leanne, Mikey and Maria all fell out of the Digi port along with Gatomon, Lalamon, Gaomon and Hawkmon falling out from behind them)

"Its spooky" Dana whispered clutching onto Gatomon "I just hope we can find where Daniel is before its too late" the young girl muttered

"If he is here" Maria scoffed "David might be just taking us for a wild goose chase. You never know" the brown haired girl rolled her eyes in annoyance

"Shush" Leanne muttered "You know that David is just behind you. He might have heard us". Suddenly she paused as shenoticed the five older Digidestined coming up behind them with their Digimon also with them

"You found them then" Dana smiled. David nodded, Biyomon sitting on his shoulder

"Yeah" he grinned "It`s been so long since I saw Biyomon it was just nice to see her again"

"Same" Luis nodded with also Tentomon sitting on his shoulder "With training and everything else I just haven't had time"

"Plus the Digi World hasn't even been open for ages Luis so you wouldn't have been able to come" Fleur said cattitly walking up with KA and Carmella, Palmon, Wormon and Veemon with their partners. Luis blushed and Carmella put an arm around her boyfriend glaring at Fleur as she did so

"Come on guys please don't fight" KA exclaimed wringing her hands together "If Daniel is watching this then he would love to watch us fighting like this"

"She`s right" David nodded glaring at his girlfriend and then at the older girl "Come on girls kiss and make up" he smirked

"Less of the kissing though" KA raised an eyebrow. Fleur and Carmella then embraced each other in an hug

"I`m sorry" Fleur murmured "But you know how I can be"

"Apology accepted" Carmella smiled at the younger girl

"Now can we go!" Maria whined stamping her foot. Fleur and Carmella then glared at the younger girl but then stopped after a glare from Dana was seen. The two women hung their heads in shame but after an nudge from Dana Maria also stopped her whining

"Come on guys" David waved an arm at the four younger Digidestined as he and Biyomon started to walk into the forest, with the rest of the Digidestined following him. Meanwhile in his base Daniel seethed with anger

"So the Digidestined decided to pay me a little visit" he muttered "Maybe me and you Lopomon should go and pay them a little visit as well" he smirked as he produced his digivice from his pocket and slowly started to walk towards his door

"Its time Lopomon" the male smiled "It`s time to seek your revenge on those nasty Digidestined!"

(The two groups of Digidestined decided to split up and look for clues. Maria, Dana, Leanne and Mikey had decided to go down to the beach while KA, Carmella, Luis, David and Fleur decided to stay in the forest. Luis was holding his digivice out to see if he could find any clues when suddenly Tentomon pricked up his ears)

"You sense something Tentomon?" Luis glanced at his partner. Tentomon nodded and Veemon also nodded as well sitting on Carmellas head

"Something isn't right" Tentomon buzzed "A strange presence I can feel"

"Should we get the others" Fleur glanced at David and KA who shrugged

"Maybe we should get Dana and the others just for precaution" KA suggested. David nodded and was about to start running through the forest when an attack struck him on the arm causing him to fall down in pain

"David!" Fleur exclaimed running to grab hold of her boyfriend "Who are you!" she growled angrily glaring at the sky in front of her "Speak to me whoever you are". Suddenly Antylamon floated down from the ground Daniel in her arms. Antylamon placed her partner down on the ground and Daniel turned to face his former friends

"I was right" David growled gripping his digivice "You never ran away from home you were sent to the Digital World and somebody brainwashed you"

"Well yes all of that is right apart from the brainwashing bit" Daniel smirked at his former friend "You see I was so fed up with you and the loving couple over her" he sneered at Luis and Carmella who were stood open mouthed

"It cant be" Carmella murmured gripping her digivice tightly

"Oh it is" David nodded "And were going to bring him back home to where we belong. David held his digivice out preparing for Biyomon to digivole when suddenly Dana, Leanne, Maria and Mikey all came racing up behind the five Digidestined

"So that`s Daniel" Maria muttered crossing her arms "He doesn't looks that tough" the brown haired girl smirked

"Be careful Maria" Dana muttered under her breath getting her pink digivice out while the other three Digidestined did the same as their Digimon started to glow

GATOMON DIGIVOLE TO ANGEWOMON

LALAMON DIGIVOLE TO SUNFLOWMON

HAWKMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO HASLEMON: THE WINGS OF LOVE

GAOMON DIGIVOLE TO GAOGAOMON

(The four Digimon raced towards Antylamon but the champion Digimon just smirked using her wings to push the four Digimon back)

"How did she do that!" Dana gasped as Angewomon fell on the floor. Daniel was about to make another command but then suddenly something made him sit forward holding his head in pain

"Daniel!" David exclaimed running forward to help his friend but Luis and Carmella pulled him back

"Dont David he isn't the same person!" Carmella begged her friend

"You were lucky" Daniel breathed out "But you wont be so lucky next time. I must go" he said as he disappeared from view. The four Digimon then de digivoled back to their rookie forms and ran forward to their partners. Daniel clutching Biyomon and looking up at the sky

"You ok David?" Carmella said quietly glancing up at the brown headed boy. David nodded

"I feel better now" he replied "Now that I do know where he is, I can put it to the past. Maybe Dana and the others can save him maybe they cannot. I don't know though" he murmured

"Well whatever we can do we will do the best we can" Luis murmured. Carmella nodded with also Tentomon and Veemon showing their levels of support as well

"Thanks guys" David nodded giving them an hug. Fleur and KA then followed the group back to where Dana, Leanne, Mikey and Maria were standing with their Digimon

"So what do we do now?" Dana muttered with an hint of tension in her voice Gatomon clutched in her arms. David shrugged

"Not sure" he replied "Us 4" he pointed to Fleur, Carmella, Luis and himself "Have to go back to London and Manchester soon so there isn't that much we can do. All we can do is support the younger ones and hope that you can do it"

"We can" Dana nodded with Leanne and Mikey also nodding as well "We can show that the new set of Digidestined can do just as well as you lot" she glanced at Fleur and Carmella who nodded

"We better get going" David nodded turning to face the Digiport. As he did so he looked at the sky and a tear fell from his eye

"I hope wherever you are Daniel that we will be able to get you home someday" he murmured as he followed Fleur and the others out of the Digiport. Meanwhile Daniel was looking cross at a ghostly figure that was standing in front of him

"You aren't strong enough yet Daniel" said the voice said "But in a bit you will be strong enough to defeat hem. It just takes a little time"

"I would have defeated them" Daniel muttered sulkily "But ill go with whatever you say master"

"Good" said the voice "Because if you go against me again Daniel then what will happen will be dire" the voice muttered as he disappeared from view leaving Daniel confused

"What was that all about" the young boy muttered before deciding to go back to his base before he got himself into any more trouble

**What does the voice mean? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!**


	9. A fashion disaster!

Disclaimer: I don`t own Digimon, any of the Digidestined or the Digimon. The only Digidestined I do however own are the Digidestined children and their own children

Hi everyone. Sorry for the long wait because for one thing my computer crashed and so I had to have it sent off to be fixed. The second thing was I finally started my new job so I haven't really been in the mood to write but the good news is I am now. So hope you enjoy the next chapter

DAVID: Me, Fleur, KA, Luis and Carmella along with the rest of the Digidestined decided to go to the Digital World to see if we could find Daniel. Eventually we did and we confronted him, until he backed off and disappeared. Now we just have to wait and see if the new Digidestined can bring him back home as I know that he isn't evil

Digimon 05

Episode 9: A fashion disaster!

(Alex and Ronnie were watching their models parade themselves down the catwalk. They had gone into business together while Ronnie was coming to the later stages of his career as a model and Alex was enjoying some time off from his job as a TV presenter following in the footsteps of their parents Louisa and Ritchie)

"They look good" Ronnie commented standing on the steps next to the balcony while Alex leaned across the balcony surveying the scene in front of them "Hopefully they should be ready for next week for the presentation of Motokis new ideas". Motoki was their friend who had recently submitted some new fashion designs into Alex and Ronnie and he wanted a few of their models to parade them

"Hopefully" Alex murmured sweeping an hand through his hair "But you never do know what is going to happen. Somebody could trip or fall"

"Yeah" Ronnie added as an afterthought. Suddenly a scream filled the air as Michelle one of the models slipped as she was walking down the catwalk and fell on her face. Her best friend Alice ran forward concerned for her while the other models, who were waiting to walk down the catwalk, all looked concerned

"I think she is hurt!" Alice yelled to the two males "Somebody better get an ambulance quick otherwise Ill deal with them!". Anger shot through the blue eyes of the blonde female and Alex and Ronnie knew they shouldn't get Alice mad. Ronnie, being the one nearest to the stairs, ran down them to the catwalk while Alex got out his mobile phone

"Any pulse" Ronnie glanced at Alice who nodded concern shining throughout her blue eyes

"Only a slight one" she replied "She is going to be ok is she" she murmured to Ronnie clutching Michelle`s hand "Because I don't know what im going to do if she leaves me" she whispered

"I guess we will have to see what the police says" Ronnie muttered his head low. Alex then walked up to them his head also low

"The ambulance will be on its way soon" Alex glanced at Alice who nodded "They said the best thing to do is just to make her comfortable. I`ve brought her a blanket" Alex produced the red blanket and placed it around Michelle`s shoulders

"Don`t worry Mich everything will be right soon" Alice soothed. Tristia, Alice and Michelles best friend walked up to Alex and Ronnie

"I guess the practise is over for today" the older girl whispered under her breath. Alex nodded

"Yeah" Alex nodded "Just say that due to unforeseen circumstances practise is over but it should ne back on tomorrow. Just don't worry the younger ones ok" he flashed Tristia a grin to what Tristia smiled and walked out of the room

(Alex and Ronnie slowly walked out of the hospital where they had been for the last few hours making sure that Michelle was ok. They said it was their duty as she had been in their care but Alice made sure that they wasn't welcome as she blamed them and Alex and Ronnie didn't want to get on the wrong side of the girl as she was known to have quite a temper)

"What a day!" Alex sighed putting his arms above his head "But I don't understand why Alice is so angry at us. Couldn`t she see that there was nothing we could have done and just put it down as a nasty accident"

"I can see what she means though" Ronnie mused "I mean if KA was hurt at work then I would be angry at who was employing her"

"True" Alex sighed "I just wish there was something to do that would clear us. It just seems so unfair"

"Have you got in contact with any of the other models" Ronnie glanced at his brother. Alex nodded

"Only Louise and Rochelle as all the others were at practise today" Alex murmured "I think Amy, Mina and Sarah seem the most shaken up about it though. Louise took it pretty well though" Alex grinned "But then she takes anything in her stride"

"Hehe" Ronnie grinned "Louise is a tough cookie though". They eventually came to Alex's house

"Tomorrow I think we should come into work early" Ronnie paused "I don't know why but I just have a feeling that we should be there. Not to mention for the rest of the models plus the hospital might ring with news on Michelle"

"Yeah your right" Alex nodded "So ill meet you at 7am"

"Yeah" Ronnie nodded "See you tomorrow Alex" he waved at his younger sibling as Alex made his way into the house while Ronnie started making his way home to his and KAs house. None of the two siblings noticed the dark figure hanging over the clouds

"So I will make sure that none of you ever work again!" the voice cackled as it swooped back above the clouds towards the Digital World "My master will make sure of that for sure!"

(It was the next day and Alex and Ronnie ran as quickly as they could towards the warehouse where they kept all of their ideas. Suddenly Alex paused as he noticed the door slowly jarred open)

"Ronnie?" he nudged his brother "Didn`t you shut the door last night?"

"Of course I did!" Ronnie whispered angrily "Why?"

"Because it seems to me that if you didn't shut it and I know i didn't because you were the last one in last night then somebody must have broken in!" Alex glared at his brother "And who knows what they might have done". Ronnie gulped and his face suddenly turned white

"You don't think" he muttered as he trailed off as he saw Alex slowly nodding "Well we better find out then" he replied gripping his fist as he did so

"I think that might be a good idea" Alex replied as the two males slowly opened the door to reveal a mess of destruction in front of them. The stage had been destroyed and also Motokis papers which had his designs on were all scattered on the floor, some of them ripped and torn in two. Somebody had made a hatchet job on the two boys

"I don't believe this!" Alex whispered his voice low but his voice was filled with anxiety "Who could hate us this much to destroy everything that we have worked for. Plus it isn't just us, the girls and Motoki have worked hard to get everything set up as well"

"I can think of plenty of people" Ronnie yelled his eyes filled with anger "But the problem is Alex they aren't from this world so we cannot report them to the police"

"You really think that" Alex glanced at his brother as Ronnie replied with a nod of his head "Well the best thing to do would be to contact Motoki and ask him to redo the designs. At least the girls wont be in today with what happened to Michelle yesterday"

"Speaking of which" Ronnie replied as he climbed back up off the destroyed stage "Do you think the two things might be connected"

"I believe so Ronnie" Alex nodded "And we need to be able to prove this so that we can clear our good name and get this fashion show back on the road as soon as possible". Suddenly Ronnies mobile phone started ringing and was surprised to see Damons name flashing"

"Hello?" Ronnie answered "Oh hi Damon" he smiled "Listen I think we might need your sister for something. Can you get in contact with her and get her to come down to the studio as soon as possible. Bye". Ronnie shut off the phone and grinned at Alex

"One down two to go" he replied "Have you managed to get back in contact with Robert and Sam?"

"Not yet" Alex sighed "But I`m sure I will get back in contact with them". Suddenly Alexs phone rang leaving Alex to pick it up

"Robert" he paused "Its Alex"

"So what did you want us for?" Simona glanced across at both Ronnie and Alex while Suzanne and Daniella both sat in the middle of the room

"One of our models slipped and fell last night" Alex bowed his head as he spoke. Both Suzanne and Daniella gasped

"Is she ok?" Daniella paused for affect while Suzanne also bowed her head as in respect for the older girl. Simona looked shocked but tried not to let it affect her while she spoke

"At the moment she is yes" Ronnie nodded "But that is not the reason why we sent for you. This morning me and Alex came into work early and saw that the designs that Michelle and the other girls were working on had been destroyed. Alex has reason to believe that it could be a Digimon involved but we are far too busy running the business. That is why I have decided to bring a few of the new group involved"

"You mean us" Simona replied

"Yes.." Ronnie nodded "I mean we contacted a few of our other friends but we are far too busy with our jobs to do this job. What I want you three to do is to keep an eye out in a hiding place overnight and see if you spot any weird activity or actually see a Digimon hanging around. Of course we would expect you to be in shifts so Katrina has volunteered to stop with Daniella on her shift while you two, Simona and Suzanne, go in the other shift"

"I just don't understand it" Suzanne whispered tucking a long strand of hair behind her ear "Why would Digimon attack us in the real world. And not just us but innocent people like Motoki and Michelle. It doesn't seem right" the smaller girl mused

"Digimon have done a lot worse than this to us" Alex noted grimly "And it`s up to us to trace this Digimon and send it back to the Digital World where it belongs. Now be sure to be here at 10pm ready and with something to keep you quiet and a rug to sleep on. It`s going to be a late night"

"Yes Alex" the three girls noted and slowly walked out of the room, Daniella following the two older girls. Suddenly she turned around and walked back to Alex and Ronnie

"Alex please may I bring Armadillomon" she said looking up at the taller male "Just in case that Digimon spots us and decides to attack. I don't wanna be on my own!" the girl cried

"Of course" Alex smiled "Tell Simona and Suzanne that they can bring Impmon and Neemon with them as well"

"Yay!" Daniella cheered running out the room at a skip. Ronnie turned to Alex and glared at him

"Why did you do that for" Ronnie glared at Alex "Now what kind of mischief they might be up to"

"I think it might be safer than sorry" Alex mused "If they are left undefenceless then they could be in trouble. If they have their Digimon with them then at least they have a fighting chance"

"Whatever you say Alex" Ronnie replied walking behind his older brother and starting to build the mended stage that was behind them with Alex glancing out of the broken window behind the two boys

"Anything happening?" Simona asks her cousin as she sits behind the table hiding the two Digidestined from the decoy that Alex and Ronnie had set up. Katrina and Daniella had gone away for a few minutes leaving the two cousins alone

"No" Suzanne shook her head "This could end up being a big wild goose chase. How does Alex even know that it`s a Digimon that attacked the papers. It could be anything"

"Well let`s just wait and see" Simona mused pulling her rug from around her "The stars looks awfully pretty tonight" the black haired girl mused

"Yeah.." Suzanne trailed off not really paying attention to her cousin "I wonder where those two have got to"

"I don't know but I wish they would hurry up!" Simona growled in annoyance "I need to go and stretch my legs"

"Me too" Impmon exclaimed jumping up out of the box which he shared with Neemon and Armadilomon

"You don't even have any feet" Simona glared at her partner who then glared back

"Your back!" Suzanne grinned as Daniella returned along with Katrina

"We got lost" Daniella sweatdropped. Suddenly Suzanne gasped as she noticed a Digimon crossing the stage and preparing to attack the papers that were in front of the four Dididestined

"Check it out!" Katrina whispered glancing at the scene in front of them "Looks like Alex was right" she smiled

"Yeah whatever" Simona rolled her eyes in annoyance

"Shouldn`t we digivole" Suzanne whispered gripping her digivice. Katrina nodded

"Yeah i think you should" she whispered. Daniella, Suzanne and Simona jumped over the table and dropped in front of the Digimon, Armadilomon, Impmon and Neemon in front of them

"You stop right there!" Simona shouted "You don't destroy somebody`s private work and get away with it. We shall destroy you!"

"Oh really" smirked the Digimon "Well Infermon shall destroy you all starting with the youngest one!" he smirked at Daniella who was looking terrified

"Digivole!" Suzanne and Simona exclaimed as Neemon and Impmon began to digivole

"Digi Armour energise!" Daniella yelled as Armadilomon also began to glow

ARMADILOMON DIGIVOLE TO DIGMON: THE DRILL OF POWER

IMPMON DIGIVOLE TO FANGMON

NEEMON DIGIVOLE TO DOGMON

(The three Digimon all ran towards Infermon but he just smirked at them)

"Spider shooter!" the Digimon yelled opening its mouth and a cannon fired out at the three Digimon. It missed both Fangmon and Dogmon but it hit Digmon causing him to de digivole back to Armadilomon

"Armadilomon!" Daniella cried running to her partner while Katrina watched open mouthed from the sidelines

"I must say that was pretty easy" Infermon smirked at the three Digidestined "Now why don't you say defeat and come and join us" he held out one of his claws towards Fangmon and Dogmon but the two champion Digimon rejected it

"Never!" Fangmon yelled "We would rather die then join you. And that`s a fact!". Dogmon also nodded

"Fangmon!" Simona whispered tears dripping down her face. Suddenly Suzanne tugged hard on her cousins sleeve

"Sim?" she whispered "Where`s Dani gone?"

"Done be stupid Suzy she`s right" Simona trailed off in shock as she noticed that the younger Digidestined wasn't there anymore

"Don`t worry about her!" Infermon boomed "I think you have got worse problems than that with me!" the ultimate Digimon yelled as another attack flew through the air and nearly hit Fangmon and Dogmon

"Dani what are we doing!" Armadliomon replied as him and Daniella ran outside towards the boating lake which was shrouded in darkness with the wind just rippling the water

"My digivice is reacting to something" Daniella panted as she ran through the trees throughout the park "I think it could be reacting to another egg"

"We aren't in the digital world though?" Armadilomon said in confusion as they made their way nearer to the boating lake. Daniella held her digivice out and out came another egg

"I was right!" Daniella gasped clutching hold of the egg "Digi Armour energise Armadilomon!" she yelled holding out the egg and Armadilomon started to glow with a bright light

ARMADILOMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO: SUBMERIMON: GUARDIAN OF THE SEAS

(However Submerimon de digivoled back to Armadilomon much to Daniellas distress)

"I guess it's because I won't be in the water while attacking" Armadilomon said sheepishly

"That`s ok" Daniella replied "I guess we better get back to the others otherwise they will have wondered where we have got to". Running back to the studio Daniella noticed that Fangmon and Dogmon had also digivoled and were now in their ultimate forms

"You digivoled too!" Daniella gasped as she noticed their ultimate forms. Both Simona and Suzanne both nodded

"Dani meet MetalGreymon and Jewelbeemon" Simona grinned with an hint of proudness in her voice

"Let`s defeat him guys!" Katrina yelled "For Alex, Ronnie and Michelle!"

"Giga Blaster!" Metalgreymon announced throwing his attack in the air and hitting Infermon in the back

"Spike Buster!" Jewelbeemon announced also throwing his attack in the air and hitting Infermon. Both attacks made Infermon moan in pain and then made him start to be deleted into pieces. The Digidestined watched as the 2 Digimon de digivoled back to their rookie forms then ran across towards Simona and Suzanne

"Guys look!" Katrina exclaimed as she noticed Motokis papers float across towards the table "So it was Infermon after all. That`s great news"

"Maybe you should tell Alex tomorrow" Suzanne started to yawn which then started Neemon off "I think it`s time for us to go to bed"

"Before we go I have to tell you something" Daniella grinned "Armadilomon got his 2nd egg!"

"That`s great news Dani" Simona smiled forming a new bond towards the younger girl "We are going to need all the help we can get"

"We better go now" Katrina smiled as the four Digidestined started to make their way home

(It was a week after Michelle`s accident and the Digidestined were all in the audience to watch Motokis designs be paraded down the catwalk. Everyone cheered as Michelle sashayed down the catwalk in a off the cuff blue dress that matched her hair)

"She looks so pretty" Dana grinned, Gatomon perched on her shoulder

"Yeah" both Simona and Suzanne said in unison "I`m just glad everything worked out though" Simona said as an after thought. Alice then followed Michelle in a yellow jumpsuit which led to more cheers and whistles

"Wonder what will happen next" Leanne whispered to Dana who just shrugged

"Not sure" she replied "I think we better keep an eye on the real world at the moment in time, then concentrate on the Digital World. Seems like something fishy is afoot here as well"

(While the Digidestined enjoyed the catwalk show something mysterious lurked in the Digital World. Things were about to turn ugly, what the Digidestined didn't know was how ugly things were going to turn out)

**What will happen next?. Tune in next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!**


	10. The new Digidestined

Disclaimer: I don`t own Digimon, any of the Digidestined or the Digimon. The only Digidestined I do however own are the Digidestined children and their own children

Onto episode ten. I hope you all like it. If you do don't forget to review as I don't really know how im doing if you don't review. Thanks ^_^

DANIELLA: Me, Simona and Suzanne were called into action by Alex and Ronnie as something had happened at their warehouse and they wanted us to investigate. Armadilmon found his 2nd egg but because we wasn't iin water he couldn't sustain his digivultion. Luckily Impmon and Neemon were able to digivole to their ultimate forms and were able to defeat the Digimon

Digimon 05

Episode 10: The new Digidestined!

(Ashley was on his labtop in his flat looking on some new teaching ideas that him and Katie could use for the children they were teaching. He had recently realised that a few of the children were being highly disruptive in class and Ashley wanted to know why this was)

"Ruby Ruby Ruby" Ashley muttered under his breath as he clicked through the few sites that he had found links to on google. He was listening to an old Kaiser Chiefs album that Ben had sent over while he and Katie visited England and always listened to it when he was doing his work. Katie then entered the room with a cup of tea in his hand

"Thought you could do with a treat" the slowly greying femal e smiled "I sent Dana to bed she looked like she was falling asleep, not to mention Gatomon too. All this battling must be taking it out on her and Gatomon". Noticing that her husband wasn't taking much interest in her Katie walked round to Ashley and yanked the earphone out of his ear

"That hurt!" Ashley protested rubbing his right ear while Tokomon smirked on his desk "Plus I was listening to that!"

"I only came in to bring you a cup of tea" Katie replied rubbing his head "You look stressed as well"

"I can`t find nothing that could explain what is happening to the kids" Ashley murmured "I don't think it`s anything to do with the Digital World, Gennai would have sent me , James or KA an email and I don't think they have got in contact with me"

"You have checked your emails recently have you?" Katie glanced at her husband. Ashley slowly shook his head and Katie crossed her arms in annoyance "I`m sorry!" Ashley exclaimed "I have been so busy with this that I have just forgot to check them"

"Yeah and listening to Kaiser Chiefs as well" Katie replied but Ashley knew that she wasn't really that angry "Ill be going to bed in a minute im shattered" the Digidestined of Light yawned

"Ill won`t be that far behind you" Ashley replied as Katie closed the study door behind him "Guess I better check those emails after all just in case Gennai has found something" he muttered in annoyance as he found his email account

"2 new emails!" Ashley replied surprised. He clicked the account and realised that one was from Gennai marked "urgent". The other email was just junk email which Ashley clicked off and deleted it. He then clicked the email from Gennai and started to read it

**Ashley **

**I received information that it will be time for your son Lewis to join the Digidestined. With the new evil growing stronger and stronger I feel it is time for some new blood to join. Plus Daniel will be sniffing around him and Im worried he will try to lure Lewis into joining the evil. As soon as you get this email please contact me back **

**Thanks **

**Gennai **

(Ashley blinked in shock. He knew that Lewis, his younger son, would be a Digidestined , because him and Katie were both Digidestined. He just didn't think that he would be called up this soon)

"Ashley?" Katie looked surprised "What`s wrong is it bad news?" concern shone through her brown eyes

"You could say that" Ashley muttered "Its Gennai. He says its time for Lewis to become a Digidestined

(The next morning came with the sun shining brightly through the Odiaba flat. But for Ashley and Katie they hadn't had much sleep and were stirring their cups of tea and coffee as if their lives depended on it)

"We will have to tell Dana?" Katie glanced at her husband "She will be responsible for Lewis in the Digital World

"I just can`t believe that Gennai would do this!" Ashley exploded in anger. "Dana was only Lewis age when she received Gatomon. But even then she wasn't forced into battle, Lewis will have to battle"

"Well maybe if you say it`s a trap then maybe Dana could go with Lewis to the Digital World and check the situation out" Katie murmured not looking up from her coffee cup. Ashley nodded

"Good idea" he murmured. Suddenly the bedroom door opened and Dana walked through dressed in her school uniform

"Morning!" she said cheerfully grabbing a piece of toast from the table "What?" she glanced at her mother and father who were both looking at her "What have I done now?" she said angrily

"Nothing sweetie" Katie smiled "Its just that" she paused for a few moments

"Your brother might be a Digidestined" Ashley bluntly said which made Katie and Dana both glare at him

"Ashley!" Katie replied hurt "I was just waiting to let it sink in for Dana"

"What do you mean?" Dana glanced at his father "Lew is too young to be a Digidestined. Surely there`s some age rule about going to the Digital World"

"David went when he was three" Katie replied "But that`s not the problem. Genna sent an email to Ashley last night but your father seems to think that maybe its a trap. So he would like you to take Lewis just in case there`s some problems"

"I guess there's nothing else I can do" Dana said sulkily "Ill pick him up from school, then bring him home and get his digivice. That`s if you can get it from Gennai?" she looked at Katie who nodded "Good" Dana nodded "Then ill see you after school with Lewis". Dana then ran out of the front door leaving both her parents behind

(Dana, Leanne and Maria walked down the hallway of Odiaba High School. Eventually they got to the doorway of Danas form room and sat down in front of it, not noticing the looks that Danas form mates were giving Maria)

"So Lewis is a Digidestined?" Leanne glanced at Dana who nodded

"Yeah" she said slowly running an hand through her brown hair "He said Gennai sent him an email last night telling him. However dad thinks it might be a trap and doesn't believe it"

"He has a point you know" Leanne mumbled "With what that`s been happening recently I don't blame your father in not believing everything"

"Thanks very much" Dana said sarcastically "I mean I might believe something like that from Simona or Maria but not from you Leanne". Ignoring the look Maria and Leanne were giving her Dana carried on "Anyway he wants me to go to the Digital World with Lew after school to see if what Gennai is saying is true or not. I was going to ask you two to come along but I`m not so sure anymore"

"Ill come" Maria smiled "I know what you were saying is only a joke. Plus i`m not doing anything after school"

"What about you Leanne?" Dana glanced at her best friend who shook her head

"James wants me to go after school with mum and try on bridesmaids dresses" she replied "He sent an email last night and said he will send the money while I can. Plus I don't think ill be any use if a Digimon does attack" she mumbled

"Ok" Dana shrugged glancing at her watch "Ill meet you outside when school finishes Maria then we will go and pick up Lewis from school. Ill be going to lessons now" and with that Dana started walking down the corridor leaving Leanne and Maria on their own

"Ill guess ill have to get going too" Leanne replied picking up her bag and walking down the corridor with Maria also walking the opposite way

(It was the end of the day and Dana was standing outside the school waiting for Maria to arrive. It was five minutes late since Dana agreed to meet Maria and Dana was getting quite angry. Suddenly Maria arrived running with her school bag swung over her shoulder)

"Sorry about that!" Maria panted "I got talking with one of my friends about a party next week and I just couldn't get away. I knew you would be waiting for me though thanks for waiting!"

"That`s ok" Dana replied glancing at the younger girl as they started walking towards the gate towards the younger school which was just a few metres down the road from the high school "I just hope that Lewis doesn't think that we have abandoned him"

"He wont" Maria grinned as they started to sit on the wall outside the school. Children started to stream outside from the school and Dana and Maria watched out for Lewis. Suddenly they spotted a smaller boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, who looked exactly like Ashley did when he was younger

"Lewis!" Dana shouted and Lewis turned around to see his older sister running towards him

"Dana?" the smaller boy looked confused "I thought Mama was coming to pick me up today"

"Change of plan kiddo" Dana smiled "We are going on a trip you me and Maria. But first we will have to go home to pick something up"

"Ok" Lewis chirped up not really noticing what his older sibling was saying as the three of them started to make their way towards Dana and Lewis flat. Dana let herself in with the key and ran towards the breakfast bar to see if Ashley had left Lewis digivice in the drawer like he had promised at breakfast

"Bingo" the girl muttered as she spotted the digivice in the drawer. While this was going on Maria had loaded up Dana`s labtop while Lewis was perched on his sisters bed not knowing what was going on

"You got it?" Maria glanced at Dana who nodded

"Yeah" she replied glancing towards her younger brother "Now Lewis do exactly what I say and you wont get in trouble. Ok?" she looked towards Lewis who looked confused but nodded "Good" Dana grinned and glanced towards her labtop which now had the digiport on the screen. Maria also got her digivice out and also held it towards the screen

"What about Lewis" Maria glanced at the younger boy who was clutching onto the sleeve of his older sister "His digivice won`t be registered yet so how will he get through the Digiport?"

"He`s registered on mine" Dana smiled "Mum and Dad registered him on mine just in case this happened. They had a feeling this might happen"

"Oh that`s ok" Maria replied as she and Dana both held their digivices to the screen with Gatomon and Hawkmon clutched to their sides "Digiport open!" they yelled as they were both sucked through the labtop with also Lewis and their partners with them

(Dana, Lewis and Maria all landed safely on the floor in the Digital World. Dana picked herself up, along with Gatomon, and took a look around at where they had landed)

"Thats good" the young girl muttered to herself under her breath "We aren't too far from Gennai`s house"

"Dana?" Lewis said confused his blue eyes looking up at Danas brown ones, Gatomon nestled in her arms "Where are we?"

"We are in the Digital World" Dana replied "Its where mummy and daddy used to go when we were little. Grandad TK and Grandma Kari used to go as well". Dana decided not to tell Lewis about the monsters or the evil as she thought it might scare him too much

"Oh ok" Lewis grinned his blonde hair falling over his eyes

"And you will get a pet too like Dana has her cat and I have the bird" Maria grinned at Hawkmon who pretended not to take much notice of the offence

"The name is Hawkmon" Hawkmon drawled opening one eye "Please take much notice Miss Maria" Lewis laughed

"A talking bird" he giggled "That`s quite funny"

"Were here" Dana replied glancing nervously at Gennais house. She knocked once at the door and a few moments passed before Gennai answered the door

"Oh hey Dana" he smiled at the younger girl "I guess you are here about your brother" he looked down at Lewis who was glancing nervously up at Gennai

"I sure am" Dana smiled confidently "So it is true he is a Digidestined?" Dana looked down at the ground unsure at what Gennai was going to say

"Yeah" Gennai nodded opening the door so that Dana, Lewis and Maria could make their way through then proceeded to sit down on the chairs "I decided to let him be one a few years earlier than expected so that he could have the experience. Why did you not think I was telling the truth" the old man laughed

Dana nervously coughed "No" she replied "It was just the age thing that`s all. But I suppose I was the same age when I received Gatomon so that makes perfect sense"

"Ill just go and get his Digimon" Gennai replied getting up out of the chair and making his way to the kitchen. A few moments passed when Gennai returned with a large wicker box that was making peculiar noises from it

"Be ready Lewis?" Dana whispered to her brother who nodded clutching his sister`s hand. Gennai opened the lid and a orange type Digimon flew out of it

"Hi Lewis" he chirped "Im Patomon and im your partner. Im sure that we will be great friends soon"

"He has the same Digimon as dad" Dana grinned with relief "I mean I thought that he might have but you can never be too sure"

"Indeed" Gennai smiled "Now have you got Lewis digivice with you" he said as Lewis and Patomon were preparing to get to know one another

"Erm yeah" Dana nodded looking in her jacket pocket and pulling it out "Here you go" she replied placing it in Gennais palm

"Ill just be a minute" Gennai replied walking out of the room while Dana stood to the side with Maria

"They seem to be enjoying themselves" Maria commented as Lewis and Patamon prepared to chase themselves around the room

"Yeah" Dana nodded as Gennai returned with Lewis digivice and D terminal

"That was quick" Dana commented

"Yeah it takes a lot quicker now than it usually does" Gennai replied "Now just be careful ok" he glanced at the two girls who nodded

"We know" Maria nodded "But thanks Gennai"

"Lewis!" Dana yelled at her younger brother "Come on we are going to show you around the Digital World. Thanks again Gennai" she shouted back as herself, Maria and Lewis ran out of Gennais house. Meanwhile a dark figure was watching the trio as they made their way out of Gennais house

"Go and follow them" he shouted at a tall figure who nodded and slowly made their way out of the room

"Foolish Gennai" he muttered "Im going to make sure that he doesn't mess with me!"

(Dana, Lewis, Maria and their digimon were walking through the forest of the Digital World. Suddenly a bumblebee Digimon swung in front of the three Digidestined)

"My name is Honeybeemon!" the champion Digimon announced "And you are standing in my way. Prepare to be annulated!"

"Digivole guys" Dana whispered to Gatomon who nodded but Maria shook her head "Why not Maria?" Dana looked at her friend

"My digivice is bleeping and I think Lewis`s one is as well" she replied "Maybe our eggs are nearby"

"I can take care of this creep!" Gatomon announced showing her claws "You two go and find them"

"You sure?" Maria whispered as Gatomon nodded "Thanks" Maria replied as she grabbed Lewis`s hand and ran away from the champion Digimon

"Digivole Gato!" Dana yelled as she held the digi egg of Light in her hands as Gatomon began to glow

GATOMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO NEFERTIMON: THE ANGEL OF LIGHT

(Maria, along with Hawkmon, started running towards where her digivice had started to bleep more and more. She then stopped outside a tree where her and Lewis digivices were bleeping merrily)

"There they are!" Maria exclaimed as the egg of Sincerity dropped in her lap "Yours is here too Lewis she replied as the golden egg of Hope dropped into the young boys hands

"What do I do?" Lewis replied confused

"Hold it and say Digi Armour Energise!" Patamon squeaked flapping his wings "Just do whatever Maria does". Lewis shrugged and watched as Maria held the egg out and said "Digi Armour energise!". Hawkmon then started to glow

HAWKMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO : SHURIMON: THE SAMURAI OF SINCERITY

"Digi Armour Energise!" Lewis yelled as Patamon also started to glow

PATAMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO PEGAGUSMON: FLYING HOPE

"Come on!" Pegagusmon announced as he held out one of his wings for Lewis to climb on. "Your sister is in trouble and she needs our help". Shrurimon also did the same for Maria as he ran from tree to tree while Pegagusmon flew above the ground.

"Double Stars!" Shruimon yelled sending one of his starts towards Honeybeemon who dodged the attack

"You found them!" Dana grinned as she noticed her brother and her friend flying or running towards them

"Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon yelled sending one of her stones towards Honeybeemon who got hit straight in the face

"Star Shower!" Pegagusmon yelled sending showers of stars from his back

"Golden Noose!" Pegagusmon and Nefertimon both yelled both tying up Honeybeemon and sending him crashing to the ground

"You will pay for that!" the champion Digimon yelled as he was slowly deleted into pieces. Pegagusmon, Nefertimon and Shruimon both de digivoled back to their rookie forms then ran over to their partners

"Shouldn`t we be going now?" Maria looked at the sky which was slowly going dark

"Yeah mum will be worried about us" Dana glanced at Lewis who was nearly falling asleep "Plus I think its nearly time for Lewis bedtime" the young girl smiled as the three of them made their way to the nearest Digiport

"Foolish Digidestined" the voice said softly "They were lucky this time but i will make sure that their luck won`t be in this time"

**What will happen next time?. Tune in next time on Digimon: Digital monsters!**


	11. Three Weddings planned

Disclaimer: I don`t own Digimon, any of the Digidestined or the Digimon. The only Digidestined I do however own are the Digidestined children and their own children

Onto Episode 11. Sorry about the wait works been pretty stressful and then I went to Wimbledon last week for the weekend so this is the first time Ive had to write. Sorry about the lack of action in this chapter as well. Anyway hope everyone enjoys it

DANA: My mother and father both told me that my younger brother Lewis was a Digidestined. After school me and Maria took Lewis to the Digital World, suddenly a Digimon attacked but with Maria and Lewis finding their Digi eggs we managed to defeat the Digimon

Digimon 05

Episode 11: Three weddings planned

(Ronnie and Kerry Ann were round at Katrina and Alexs flat to discuss their weddings that they had planned to have in the new few months. Katrina walked into the living room dressed in a long skirt and a white jumper while her fiancée sat on the settee flicking through the channels. Ronnie and Kerry Ann on the other hand were both sat on the armchair, Ronnie sat on the chair itself while Kerry Ann was sat on the arm rest of the chair leaning against her fiancée)

"Have you chosen where you want the wedding to be?" Katrina glanced at Alex who was scrawling notes on a piece of paper. Alex shrugged his shoulders in reply

"There`s a few places" the brown headed male mused "There is where mother and father got married and there`s also a nice hotel in Tokyo. Although I am not sure whenever we could afford it"

"Well there is four of us sharing so that could be a possibility" Kerry Ann spoke up from her position on the floor where she had fell off and couldn't be bothered to get up from

"What about food?" Katrina questioned "I mean we could get caterers in or we could ask Fleur to rustle us up a few things"

"I thought she was a fashion designer" Alex raised an eyebrow

"She is" Katrina smirked "But because her grandmother was a chef she must have picked up a few traits from her. But it`s entirely up to you darling!" the young women arched an eyebrow as she spoke causing Kerry Ann to break into giggles

"I don't understand and I don't want to understand" Ronnie mumbled burying his head into his cushion. Kerry Ann then noticed that something was vibrating in her coat pocket and feeling puzzled she realised it was her mobile phone

"Excuse me" she motioned to Alex and Katrina who just nodded as she wandered into the kitchen

"Carm?" she whispered into her headset "What are you doing ringing me up, I thought you were on that long weekend with Luis and therefore wouldn't want to be interrupted"

"Yeah I am" Carmella broke out into giggles "But I just wanted to tell you what happened last night. You see me and Luis......

(Both Carmella and Luis entered the restaurant that was also filled with lots of couples smiling and chatting away to each other)

"Mr Alonso?" the waiter said bowing to Luis who nodded "Your table is over here. Please walk this way". The waiter then walked in front of Luis and Carmella and led them to a table. Both Luis and Carmella then sat down

"Would either of you would like a drink?" the waiter replied. Both Carmella and Luis nodded

"Just an ice water for me please" Carmella said "What would you like Luis?" she glanced at her boyfriend who was studying the wine menu

"Just a small white wine please" Luis said as the waiter scribbled it down on his pad of paper

"Certainly Mr Alonso" the waiter replied as he walked away with his pad of paper. Carmella then cleared her throat as she looked around at the restaurant and fiddled with her necklace

"This sure is fancy" Carmella muttered under her breath "I hope you can pay for this Luis" she glared at her boyfriend as she spoke "I don't want to be the one to tell Stacey that her father had to fork out for the bill"

"Sure I can" Luis smiled as the waiter came back with the water for Carmella and the wine for Luis "Have you made up your mind about the food"

"Yeah a pizza for me" said Carmella "And Luis will have a large lasagne"

"Certainly madam" the waiter smiled as he again walked away from the table. Luis then started to shuffle in his seat looking uncomfortable

"Luis?" Carmella grabbed hard on his sleeve "Are you ok"

"Yeah" Luis muttered "It`s just that I need to ask you something and I have never had the courage before to ask you. All those battles that we have fought before it doesn't matter as much as this"

"What is it Luis your scaring me!" Carmella exclaimed tears coming out of her brown eyes. Luis then paused then got a box out of his trouser pocket. He then opened the box and a diamond ring with a pink stone came out of the box

"Carmella Wilson will you do me the honour of becoming my wife" Luis beamed. Carmella just sat in her seat not knowing what to say

"Yes" she whispered "Yes I will marry you" she exclaimed running over to Luis and kissing him

"Aww that`s great Carm!" KA grinned holding the phone to her ear "Me and Ronnie are over at Kats and Alexs organising our weddings. We are going to have the, on the same day so there isn't too much cost and it makes sense what with me and Kat being sisters

"Yeah" Carmella said slowly. Suddenly her eyes lit up as an idea came to mind

"Ka" she said "Can we meet in the Digital World tomorrow"

"Yeah sure" KA replied "Ill bring Kat as well as we aren't working tomorrow. Bye Carm" and with that KA put the phone down and walked back into the living area

"Who was that?" Katrina glanced at her sister raising an eyebrow

"Oh just Carmella" KA replied "She wanted to know if we could meet in the Digital World tomorrow"

"Yeah ok" Katrina nodded as she leant against her fiancées shoulder "Wonder what she has to tell us?"

"Dunno" KA replied as she crossed her fingers behind her back. She didn't want to tell her sister about Carmelaas engagement yet as she was sure that her sister would get the wrong idea.

(Carmella then came off the phone to KA then wandered into the hotel room that she and Luis were sharing. She then sat on the edge of the bed next to her fiancée)

"Guess who that was on the phone" she spoke in Luis ear

"Dunno" Luis mumbled "And im not in the mood for these guessing games Cam so just tell me who it was" the brown headed Digidestined and professional footballer replied

"Oh so if your going to be that way with me" the blonde headed girl replied crossing her arms "It was Kerry Ann and she wanted to know why I was ringing her up when she thought my mobile would be switched off"

"Didn`t know that KA had such a dirty mind" Luis replied innocently which was answered by a pillow in the face from Carmella

"It wasn't like that!" the blonde haired girl screeched "Anyway to cut a long story short she was at Alex and Katrinas flat along with Ronnie to discuss wedding plans. Apparently they are having a double wedding as things aren't that good with money at the moment and she said it made more sense what with Katrina being Kas sister"

"What has that got to do with us" Luis muttered underneath the pillow that Carmella had thrown. Looking up to see his fiancée smiling evilly he gulped "Don`t say your thinking of sharing our special day with that!" the Spanish Digidestined exclaimed

"Think of it this way Luis" Carmella batted her eyelashes towards her future husband "This way all of the Digidestined wont have to split three ways going to three separate weddings and all of us will be together"

"Do KA and Katrina know about this" Luis glanced at Carmella who hung her head "Ill take that as a no then" Luis groaned

"I didn't have time to tell her" Carmella exclaimed "But we are meeting in the Digital World tomorrow and ill tell both of them then. I suppose if they say no it won`t be the end of the world"

"Plus you will get your magazine deal" Luis muttered under his breath but Carmella heard him and threw another pillow at the brown head. Tentomon and Veemon just ignored their partners antics as they both slept at the bottom of their partners bed

"Im sure KA won`t mind" Carmella said sleepily as she snuggled up next to Luis

"Carm just go back to sleep" he grinned as he turned the light out

(Meanwhile the next day arrives , Katrina and KA were stood around in Katrinas flat waiting for the right time for them to go to the Digital World. They didn't want Alex and Ronnie to know they were meeting Carmella in case they got suspicious)

"Hanging around for something?" Ronnie noted as he sat at the breakfast bar drinking some juice. He was waiting for Alex and then the two of them were going to see Motoki on some more designs

"No" Kerry Ann replied pulling a tongue out at her fiancée and smoothing her dress out "Me and Katrina are going to go out for the day aren't we Kat?" she glanced at her sister who nodded

"Well technically it isn't a lie" the blunette girl thought "We are going out for the day but its to the Digital World"

"Oh" Ronnie replied then noticed Alex walking towards him smiling "Alex is here now so have a good time ladies" he smirked as the two brothers walked through the door leaving the two Ichijouji siblings on their own

"Honestly he makes me so angry sometimes!" KA exclaimed wringing her hands in front of her

"Yeah but you know you like it" Katrina smiled starting to upload the Digi Port on her labtop. KA turned to face her sister with an angry look on her face

"KAT!" she exclaimed

"Hey look the Digi port is open" Katrina smiled pulling a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. KA grumbled something under her breath as she grabbed her digivice in her left hand then held it to the screen following the same thing that her sister did

"Digiport open!" the two siblings exclaimed being sucked through the Digiport

(Both KA and Katrina both landed heavily in the Digital World. They both looked around but neither of them could see Carmella anywhere)

"Maybe she`s late" Katrina replied "You know Carmella she used to be late anyway and now that shes become a celebrity" the blonde haired woman trailed off

"Yeah maybe" KA replied scuffing her shoe in the dirt "Hey look!" she exclaimed glancing in the distance and seeing her friend running towards her

"Hey KA" Carmella exclaimed hugging her friend "Hey Kat" she glanced at the older girl who just smiled

"So.." KA glanced at her friend who nodded

"Yeah" she smiled "Luis agreed to the triple wedding. I mean I had to drag it out of him" the blonde haired woman laughed "But he eventually agreed"

"Whoah hold on"Katrina exclaimed holding up an hand "What`s all this about a triple wedding" she glanced at her younger sister and Carmella who both had guilty looks on their faces"

"Well" KA started to say but Carmella butted in

"Its my fault Kat" she said "Luis proposed to me last night and I said yes. I then rang up KA and she told me she was round at yours and Alexs flat planning your wedding. When she said you were having a double wedding with KA and Ronnie I thought that well maybe it would cut down on the costs if we all shared the day. But it doesn't matter as Luis said ill get my magazine deal" Carmella laughed harshly tears in her eyes. As she started to walk away Katrina ran over to the younger girl and tugged her on the sleeve

"Maybe we could do it after all" Katrina smiled "I mean like you said it makes sense if we all shared as all the Digidestined would have to attend three separate weddings if we didn't share. I mean we will have to ask Alex and Ronnie wouldn't we KA" she glanced at her sister who nodded

"Yeah" she smiled "But i mean im sure we will be able to turn them round. Ronnie might be harder than Alex but ill be able to charm him" she smiled

"Are you sure" Carmella exclaimed "I mean if its not too much trouble ill understand"

"I`m sure" Katrina smiled "Now lets get going. Me and KA will ask Ronnie and Alex then get back in contact with you tomorrow. You sure Luis doesn't mind do you" she glanced at Carmella as the three girls started to walk away

"Yeah he doesn't mind" Carmella smiled as the three girls held their digivices to the screen and were sucked back to the places that they came from

(Later on in the day when Alex and Ronnie had come home from work Katrina and KA came out from the kitchen where they had started to prepare the evening meal)

"Did you two have fun today?" Alex glanced at Katrina who nodded

"Yeah" she replied "Me and KA went into town and did some shopping. We also bumped into Carmella there"

"I thought she was still in England?" Alex said in surprise glancing at Ronnie

"Yeah she is" KA said "But she came for a weekend away with Luis and decided to just pop into town. Meanwhile we just mentioned in passing that me and Kat were having a double wedding then she just mentioned that her and Luis were engaged as well"

"Go on" Alex paused, Ronnie not liking where this was going

"Anyway we got talking and she suggested that maybe we could all share the wedding like have a triple wedding maybe" KA paused

"No" Ronnie shook his head "Its our special day KA and the only people we are sharing it with is our brother and sister"

"But Ronnie" Alex glanced at his brother "I can slightly see where Kat and KA are coming from. So yeah I guess im up for it" the brown headed male smiled

"Really, you mean that" Katrina grinned at her fiancée "Thats great Alex" she smiled

"Please Ronnie" KA made puppy dog eyes at her fiancée

"Ok then" Ronnie grumbled "But that doesn't mean that i`m happy with it"

"You never are" KA replied as she turned and hugged her fiancée

(Meanwhile in the Digital World a dark figure was watching the scenes that were forming on Earth)

"Now I have no use for Daniel anymore then the real fun can begin!" he cackled as he pulled his cloak around him and walked off in the opposite direction. Meanwhile as we can see on a screen behind him Leanne coughing and sneezing as she sat in bed with a cover pulled round her. She wasn't feeling very well and Dawn and Louis didn't know what was wrong with her

**What is wrong with Leanne?. Tune in next time on Digimon- Digital Monsters!**

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter I guess I wasn't really feeling it. Hopefully the next one should be longer**


	12. The worry of Leannes illness

Disclaimer: I don`t own Digimon, any of the Digidestined or the Digimon. The only Digidestined I do however own are the Digidestined children and their own children

Onto Episode 12. Sorry about the wait. Ive been on holiday so that`s taken up a bit of my time and I have also been involved with another fic as well. But i should be back on track with this now. Hope you all enjoy this

CARMELLA: Me and Luis got engaged and I couldn't wait to tell Kerry Ann!. The trouble was that KA and Ronnie plus Katrina and Alex were both going to get married on the same day. But luckily I managed to use my charm to win them round. Now we are all getting married on the same day. I cant wait!

Digimon 05

Episode 12: The worry of Leanne`s illness

(Leanne was sat in front of the TV watching an comedy programme. Lalamon was sat in front of the fire fast asleep next to Dawns Gulimon as Louis had gone out for the evening so that Dawn had given Leanne permission to let Lalamon out for a little while. Suddenly Leanne sat up and started coughing violently)

"Are you ok sweetie?" Dawn looked concerned at her daughter over the top of the magazine that she was reading. Leanne nodded

"Yeah" she replied smiling "It must be a little tickle in the throat that i have". Leanne then went back to watching the programme when she started to cough again

"Ill get you a glass of water" Dawn hurriedly said running into the kitchen then coming back with a glass of water. She gave the glass to Leanne who started to sip it slowly

"Thanks" Leanne mumbled "Hopefully this will work" she gave a sharp laugh

"Well if you don't feel any better just tell me ok" Dawn replied as she went back to reading her magazine. Leanne nodded and settled down next to Lalamon to carry on watching the programme. The telephone then rang and Dawn went to answer it leaving Leanne and Lalamon alone

"Are you ok Leanne?" Lalamon glanced at her partner. Leanne nodded but then started to cough violently again. This lasted for a bit longer than the first outbreak of coughs and only stopped when Leanne grabbed the water and drank a bit more. She then lay down on the floor holding her head

"My head!" she moaned picking up her long brown hair and lying it on the floor "Mum!" she yelled as Dawn ran back into the living room "I need an headache tablet" she replied

"Sure" Dawn nodded as she walked back into the kitchen and opened a packet "There you go" she murmured dropping two tablets into Leannes hand, giving time for the girl to swallow and then sip some more water

"I think you should go to bed you know" Dawn glanced at her daughter who shook her head "Why not" Dawn narrowed her eyes

"I don't think that there`s much point in going to school tomorrow" Leanne mumbled "Not when I`m feeling as bad as I am now"

"Well there`s something called bed rest which will make you feel a whole lot better" Dawn smiled. Leanne nodded

"Ok" Leanne nodded picking herself up off the floor and walking slowly upstairs her head bent low

(It was now the next day and Leanne had not got any better in fact Dawn would say she might have gone worse. Worried Dawn had contacted Mikey and Dana as they were the 2 Digidestined that Leanne was closest too and they had agreed to come round after school. Dawn was waiting at the kitchen table when suddenly the doorbell rang)

"That will be them" Dawn whispered going to the door and opening it. There stood there was Dana, Gatomon, Mikey and Gaomon

" Is she still ill?" Dana replied a worried look crossing her face. Dawn nodded

"I`m afraid so Dana" Dawn replied "Why don't you both come in and ill try and explain things to you. Dawn let the two children in along with their Digimon as they both sat on the sofa

"As I explained to you over the phone this morning Leanne complained of not feeling well and I decided to send her to bed just to be on the safe side. This morning she was feeling the same but by this afternoon she was feeling a lot worse. I just wanted a 2nd opinion of you two" Dawn explained

"What are her symptoms" Dana glanced at the older woman

"Coughing quite violently, fever, headache and a runny nose" Dawn explained "But the fever has got quite a lot worse since this morning and the cough has too"

"I was just wondering" Dana replied "But remember when she took over the Digital World and was aged ten years so she was fifteen?"

"Tell me about it" Dawn shuddered "I had nightmares about that for weeks"

"Well maybe this could be a relapse of then" Dana exclaimed "Nobody can tell what the symptoms is so this isn't a earth virus so it must be something to do with the Digital World and plus she is the same age now as she was when she was aged doubly" She glanced at Dawn who was nodding

"You could be right there Dana" she replied "But even if that is true we wouldn't know where to find the cure. There are lots of places around the Digital World but you two might pick the wrong one"

"Email Gennai then" Dana replied "Im sure he will know where to find the cure" Suddenly Dawns laptop bleeped and the older woman ran to look

"I emailed him this morning asking about Dawn and if he knew anything" she replied. Sure enough on the email from Gennai was a map where to find the cure. Dawn quickly printed it off and gave the print out to Dana

"Thanks" Dana grinned "Come on Mikey" she exclaimed holding her digivice to the laptop screen, Mikey doing the same "Digiport open!" they both yelled as they were both sucked through the port

(Mikey, Dana, Gatomon and Gaomon all landed on the rocky hard ground of the Digital World. Mikey was the first of the group to get up and look around, shaking his spiky blue hair out and putting his cap back on)

"Dana?" he glanced at the older girl who was struggling to get back to her feet "Are you ok?"

"Sure she is" Gaomon grunted, the blue dog Digimon walked over to where Gatomon was standing but she shunned the Digimon away. Dana nodded and walked over to the smaller boy

"Yeah I`m fine" she replied "Now this is the map that Dawn gave to us, which is what Gennai emailed to her" she pondered in thought looking over the map, Mikey, Gaomon and Gatomon just standing a little way back as if not to disturb Dana, A few moments passed before Dana suddenly snapped her fingers and turned round grinning

"I have it!" she exclaimed, Mikey running over to join the older girl "We are here right" she replied jabbing an finger to the map

"I think so" Mikey replied looking confused

"And this is where the cure is" Dana replied pointing to a spot on the map "I remember Gennai telling us a few years ago, my mum and dad and the rest of the Digidestined parents suddenly became sick, Alex and Kat had to go and find a cure. And I`m pretty sure that`s where Leanne`s cure is" she grinned her wavy brown hair flowing in the wind

"Are you sure though" Mikey replied an hint of tension in his voice "Because if we get lost then we are toast!" the younger boy exclaimed

"I`m pretty sure" Dana replied confidently "But you can never be 100% certain. I should know that" she replied

"Will you two stop bickering and hurry up" Gatomon replied annoyed "By the time we get there something awful could have happened to Leanne!"

"Your right" Dana nodded "I mean if we get lost I can just email Gennai from here" she grinned waving her digivice around. Mikey grabbed Gaomon and followed Dana and Gatomon from where they were going down the dusty path. But what they didn't know was that a strange Digimon was watching them. He pushed back his cape and walked down the base as he did so

"Pandamon" he announced to the Digimon that was standing in front of him "I want you to go and battle the brats that have come to try and find the cure for their poor friend" he mocked "I want you to make sure that they never find the cure"

"But Merukimon!" Pandamon announced but was silenced by a look by the Digimon

"I don't want any questions just do IT!" Merukimon yelled glaring at the panda Digimon. Pandamon nodded and walked out of the room. Merukimon rolled his eyes as he settled in his room

"Foolish Digimon" he muttered "But it won`t matter as soon as I get rid of that meddling brat Daniel then ill be the ruler of the Digital World!" he started to cackle to himself

(Meanwhile back at home in Odiaba Dawn walked into her daughter`s room where she was tossing and turning in her bed moaning about something Dawn walked up to her daughters bed and grabbed her hand)

"Don`t worry Leanne ill always be here for you" she replied. Lalmon jumped onto her partners bed and glanced at her partner

"Shouldn`t you be not here Lalmon" Dawn glanced at the plant Digimon. Lalamon shook her head

"I want to be here for Leanne" she replied glancing at her partner "I just hope that Dana and Mikey will find the cure and then Leanne will be well again" she replied sadly her ears drooping

"I hope so too" Dawn whispered glancing at her daughter who was starting to go deathly pale "If anything was to happen to her then I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. It was just like last time when she was captured in the Digital World and was aged ten years so she could do Clive`s dirty work. Luckily James and the others were able to save her and reduce her age to a five year old which she was when she went to the Digital World". There was then a knock on the door "Come in!" Dawn said quickly and was about to hide Lalamon under the bed just in case it was Louis coming home early from work but it was just James

"What are you doing here?" Dawn glanced at her oldest son "I thought you were still in England"

"I was" James nodded glancing hard at his younger sister "But Stacey found out about Leanne via Allyson who heard about it from Damon who heard about it from some Digimon in the Digital World who found out about it" he stopped as Dawn held an hand up

"I think we get the picture" she smiled

"Anyway I was so worried about her that i decided to catch the next flight out as soon as I could" James said as he sat down next to his mother on the bed

"I thought it could be something affecting her from when she went through the transformation period in the Digital World" Dawn replied "So I sent Dana and Mikey out to see if they could find the cure. I haven't had any reply back from them yet so that`s a good sign I suppose" she smiled

"Can I use your computer downstairs?" James glanced at his mother "I promised Stacey that I would email her as soon as I got here and you know how she worries" he laughed

"Go ahead" Dawn nodded as James dropped his bag and ran downstairs. Dawn glanced at Leanne and smiled at her

"Your brother is here now Leanne" she smiled "Everything is going to be fine now"

(Meanwhile Dana, Mikey, Gatomon and Gaomon were walking up the dusty path to where a large hut sat on the top of the hill. This was where Dana questioned the cure was being kept and so far the map had proved true)

"Not so far to walk now" Dana said cheerfully as they wandered up the path "Just about five more minutes and we should be there"

"That`s good news" Mikey muttered underneath his breath "Because my shoes are rubbing me so tight I can`t breathe!" the blue haired boy complained under his breath

"I agree with that" Gaomon also muttered underneath his breath but Gatomons sharp ears heard what the dog Digimon was saying

"I have paws you know and you don't hear me complaining" the feline Digimon muttered "Honestly some Digimon" she replied crossly

"Anyway we are here now" Dana replied standing in front of the dusty old hut. She was about to get out her digivice to scan the hut to check for the cure when all of a sudden a giant panda Digimon came out of nowhere and pushed Mikey and Gaomon to the ground. The panda Digimon was about to attack Dana as well but Gatomon was too quick and pushed her partner out of the way

"Who are you!" Dana exclaimed as she dusted herself up off the floor. The panda Digimon chuckled to itself

"My name is Pandamon and I have been instructed by my master to eliminate pests like you. And also for you not to get the cure that is in the hut over there" he smirked

"So it is in there" Dana whispered underneath her breath

"Be careful Dana he might be lying" Gatomon announced showing her claws "I better DIgivole and then Mikey can DNa charge and get rid of this creep". Both Dana and Mikey nodded

"Even digivoling won`t stop me!" Pandamon laughed as Gatomon started to glow

GATOMON DIGIVOLE TO ANGEWOMON

(As Angewomon flew into the air Mikey gripped his fist and a shot of power flew from it releasing his digivice. Gaomon also began to glow as he did that)

"DNA charge!" Mikey yelled

GAOMON DIGIVOLE TO GAOGAOMON

(Gaogamon joined Angewomon as they both flew towards the ultimate Digimon)

"Celestral Arrow!" Angewomon yelled as she flew through the air using one of her arrows to strike through Pandamon. But to the horror of the angel Digimon it just missed him

"Dont worry" Gaogaomon replied "Ill soon sort him out. Spiral Blow!" the champion Digimon yelled sending out a tornado towards Pandamon but it didn't make a scratch on the ultimate Digimon

"How pathetic" he replied grinning down at the 2 Digimon "I guess I`m just going to make this nice and un painful for you. Don`t worry you will soon be happy working for my boss. Panda Pummel!" he yelled sending out the attack. It hit both Angewomon and Gaogaomon straight on but Angewomon just flew away a bit slightly hurt. Gaogamon jumped out of the way and missed the attack

"You will pay for that!" Pandamon yelled glaring at the wolf Digimon

"What are we going to do Dana" Mikey said worriedly glancing at his partner. But Dana was in no concern to worry as she was too busy worrying at her own partner Digimon. Mikey drew in a big breath and raced forward just as Pandamon was about to unleash his attack and pushed Gaogamon out of the way. As Mikey did this he realised that he was too late and that Gaogamon had de digivoled back to Gaomon

"Gaomon" Mikey whispered. But what Mikey didn't realise was that his fist was glowing like it had done when Gaomon had digivoled for the first time. But this time it was a lot stronger

"Mikey say DNA charge" Gaomon whispered "Ill be able to digivole to ultimate". Mikey nodded

"DNA charge!" Mikey yelled as Gaomon started to glow

GAOMON WARP DIGIVOLE TO MACHGAOGAMON

"Wanna defeat this creep together" MachGaogamon glanced at Angewomon who nodded

"Howling Cannon!" MachGaogamon yelled as he released his roar through all of his cannons. It was enough for Pandamon to cope with and he was started to be deleted into pieces

"You will pay for this!" he yelled. When Dana and Mikey were sure that he had gone MachGaogamon and Angewomon started to de digivole back to Gatomon and Gaomon

"Hey Pandamon destroyed the building" Dana grinned as she opened the door and started to look around, "And there is the cure" she replied pocketing it into her pocket

"Well what are we waiting for" Mikey replied "We haven't got much time to lose"

(Dana and Mikey raced into Leanne`s bedroom where Dawn and James were waiting)

"You have it" Dawn glanced at Dana who nodded giving Dawn the cure

"Sorry about the wait" she replied "We kinda got attacked by a Digimon. But we defeated it"

"Daniel?" James glanced at Dana who shook her head

"I don't think so" she replied as Dawn made her way downstairs to make Leanne the cure "He said something about him being much more powerful than you will ever be. And somehow that doesn't seem like Daniel to me" she shrugged

"Maybe he is making somebody do his dirty work for him" James murmured "But we will get him back home just as we did to Leanne" he smiled as he glanced at his sister. Dawn then came back into the room with the cure watered down

"I just hope this works" she murmured as she spoon fed the cure into Leanne`s mouth. A few seconds passed before Leanne opened her eyes

"Dana, Mikey?" she said confused "James!" she exclaimed "What are you doing here, thought you were still in Manchester!"

"You have been ill sweetie" Dawn smiled "But don't worry everything is going to be fine now" she grinned

"Oh good" Leanne replied as she settled herself back up with her pillows

"I guess we should get going" Dana murmured as she and Mikey let themselves out of Leanne`s bedroom

(Daniel flew out of the Digiport. He looked tatty and scruffy as if he had been in a fight)

"David`s flat should be around here somewhere" he murmured as he crossed the busy street slowly. He recognised his flat from the cameras from the base and he rang the bell slowly

"I just hope he is here" he replied. David opened the door and his face paled in shock as he recognised his old friend and team mate

"Hello David" Daniel replied "I`m back home"

What is Daniel up to. Is it a trap or has he escaped from the Digital World? Tune in next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!


	13. Daniels past revealed

Disclaimer: I don`t own Digimon, any of the Digidestined or the Digimon. The only Digidestined I do however own are the Digidestined children and their own children

Onto Episode 13. I apolgise for the lateness as last week i had to pick some tickets up and then this weekend I haven't been feeling as well as i should have. But now im feeling much better and racing to get going with the latest chapter

MIKEY: Me and Dana went to see if we could find the cure to what was affecting Leanne. On the way there however we got attacked by Pandamon but Gaomon warp digivoled and saved us. We eventually got the cure and sent it to Leanne who is miles better now thank goodness!

Digimon 05

Episode 13: Daniels past revealed!

(David stood silently at the front door as the cold air blew round the houses. Daniel just stood at the door as well hands tucked in his jacket pocket staring hard at David)

"Well" Daniel replied "Aren`t you going to say something" he murmured glancing at the taller male. David muttered something his breath as he opened the door a bit more open and let Daniel in

"You will have to keep your voice down" David muttered curtly "Fleur`s stopping here tonight and if she finds out that you are here she will freak and literally tell KA and Allyson"

"And you don't want to know how I got back home" Daniel glared at what was once his best friend "Dont you trust me David" he voice quivered under his breath and he started to glance down at the table

"Course I do" David hurriedly said "But when I saw you in the Digital World I couldn't understand how things could have got so wrong for you Daniel. But im here for you now" he smiled at his best friend

"It was all when I left with my mother and father" Daniel murmured "Everything was fine until I started getting strange vibes from my digivice. Lopomon just said to ignore it but something was starting to bug me. Then one day..."

(Daniel opened the front door of his house and opened it slowly to hear his mother working flat hard at her labtop. Daniel walked into the living room to find theTV half on)

"Oh hey Daniel" Annie smiled at her son "How was school?"

"Ok" Daniel shrugged opening the fridge open to pour some juice out of the carton "Nothing really exciting happens though"

"Nothing really exciting happens at work as well" Annie laughed but then noticing the look on her son`s face started to soften "Is it the bulling?" she looked at Daniel who shrugged

"Some of it is yeah" he started to admit sitting next to his mother "But some of it is that none of them seem to understand me the way David and the rest of the team do. They laugh at me and Lopomon, then tease me for bringing a stuffed toy to school. Sometimes I wish that I could just release Lopomon then they wouldn't tease me!" tears started to fall from Daniels eyes

"Sweetie you know you cant let Lopomon attack" Annie put one hand on her sons shoulder but he soon brushed it away "You know we would soon be investigated and even have Lopomon took off us and have tests put on her. Plus it would put the other Digidestined under scrunity as well"

"You don't care, none of you care!" Daniel exclaimed jumping up on his feet, grabbing Lopomon off the table and storming to his bedroom. Annie sighed and continued to carry on with her typing when her best friend Joan walked in though the door ladled with shopping

"Hey Joan" Annie smiled as she noticed her friend "Thanks for picking up the shopping, I don't know what I would do without you"

"No problem" Joan smiled as she sat down next to Annie "But couldn't Daniel do some of the housework. You work so hard and he doesn't really seem to do any contribution to the household chores. All i see when I come round is him stuck in his room with that stuffed toy"

"It`s complicated Joan" Annie sighed looking down at her labtop "Ever since we moved from London because of Keith`s job Daniel has struggled to fit in. And even though he tries to make friends the other kids just don't seem to want to make friends

"Well maybe he could come and talk to my son Harry" Joan smiled "Im tired of going down to the local police station and baling him out, Maybe him and Daniel would be good for one another" she smiled at Annie who gave a small smile back but knew that Daniel wouldn't be interested in hanging around Harry

"What are you doing Daniel?" Lopomon glanced at her partner who was busy stuffing things into bags, mainly clothes but other items such as his digivice and bits of food

"Were running away Lopomon" Daniel replied "We don't need to stay round here with people who don't understand us. Im going back to the Digital World and nobody not even mum and dad is going to stop us!"

"But I thought that the Digigate was still closed" Lopomon exclaimed

"Yeah well I got an email last week saying that it`s back home" Daniel replied gripping his digivice. As he did so however it started to turn black

"Digiport open!" Daniel exclaimed opening the portal and then him and Lopomon were sucked through it. A bright light filled the room which filtered through to the living room

"I better go and check on Daniel" Annie replied running to her son`s room and opening the door. All that she could see was the portal opened on her sons computer with Daniel and Lopomon nowhere to be seen

"No"! Annie whispered sitting down on her sons bed "Daniel please come back home soon" she whispered as the reality of what her son had done sprang to her mind

(Both Daniel and Lopomon landed on the soft ground. Daniel then picked himself up and start to look around)

"Woah" he started to mutter under his breath as the Digital World had changed a lot since he, Luis, Carmella and the others visited it. Trees were swaying in the breeze with not many leaves on them and the ones that did have leaves on them were torn and not very well kept

"Looks like somebody hasn't been doing their groundkeeping properly" Lopomon commented from her position in Daniels arms "Or something else" she whispered quietly so that Daniel didn't here

"Aw don't be a baby Mon" Daniel smiled at his partner but noticing the look on his partners face started to soften a little "Well maybe we could go and find Gennai or Elecmon if you feel that way"

"I do" Lopomon nodded "I feel it was a bad idea coming here Daniel we should have stopped at home!"she exclaimed angrily

"You know i can just leave you here!" Daniel exclaimed but after seeing the look on Lopomons face started to soften "I`m sorry" he murmured "I shouldn't have said that" he replied starting to kick a pebble across the sand

"No you shouldn't" Lopomon replied but Daniel knew that she was joking "Come on lets go and find Gennai" she replied as Daniel picked her up and started to walk across the sand alone

"Do you think that we are doing the right thing Daniel?" Lopomon glanced at her partner

"Who knows"Daniel shrugged looking up at the sky "I mean we all have our paths to cross in life"

"That`s very deep for you Daniel" Lopomon remarked as the two of them continued to walk along the sand. What they didn't know however was somebody was watching them. He chuckled and dialled a number on his communicator

"You know that boy walking along" he replied "I have been keeping tabs on him for a while. I want him for my team so just go and get him. No questions answered just go!" he exclaimed as he slammed the communicator back on the table

"So what happened next" David remarked glancing at Daniel who`s face had started to turn pale

"Me and Lopomon got attacked" he replied "Lopomon tried to digivole but i don't know it wouldn't work for some strange reason. Then my digivice started to react and started to change into a dark black colour and turn black. I then collapsed and the next thing I knew I was in this base with a Digimon staring at me. He said that if he trained me up I would be the ruler of the Digital World. Apart from that the next thing I know is arriving back at your house with Lopomon"

"The brain washing must have come off then" David said. He looked Daniel up and down then nodded "Ok I trust you now" he replied "I have listened to your story and I believe what you have said"

"Really!" Daniel exclaimed running towards his friend but David held one hand back

"I trust you" he replied softly as not to wake Fleur up "But i don't know if any of the other Digidestined will. Ill contact them tomorrow and arrange a meeting. Until then will you know if you are back in the team"

"Ok" Daniel replied looking back down on the ground. He knew what he had done and even though it wasn't his fault he knew he had to take the punishment

"I better go then" he replied starting to walk towards the door but David pulled his friend back

"You can stop here but ill have to tell Fleur first thing tomorrow" he smiled "Dont want her getting up tomorrow and finding you here. She will freak for sure". Daniel nodded and made his way to the spare room leaving David to gather his thoughts up

"What mess have I got myself in now!" he said out loud "I wasn't expecting this mess in the middle of the night" he sighed as he pulled a blanket off the floor and started to go back to sleep

(David glanced at Alex as he and Ronnie looked under the table. They were both sat next to their fiancées as KA sent a stormy look towards Allie and Anastacia, Damon sat between the two siblings. Fleur and James both sat in stony silence at the back of Digitamons cafe. Luis and Carmella wasn't there however as they both had other commitments in the real world. Luis a training session and Carmella a fashion shoot and a interview)

"What do you mean Daniel is back!" KA was the first of the Digidestined to speak her brown eyes glancing towards David and she started playing with her blue hair "Is this some of a sick joke David" she exclaimed in anger as Ronnie put an hand on his fiancées hand

"I`m not joking Kerry Ann" David said sharply calling her by her full name and KA hung her head "Its" David sighed "Complicated" he mumbled

"How much complicated" Katrina said quietly "I mean the last we heard of Daniel he was planning to blow us all up plus the younger members of the group. That doesn't sound very friendly to me David"

"I know it might sound stupid and pointless to you at this point but I said the exact same things to Daniel and when he told me his story It made sense!" David exclaimed slamming his fist on the table "Just trust me guys!" he yelled as Fleur put an hand around her boyfriends shoulders

"We believe you" Anastacia said quietly walking over to her cousin "Don`t we James and Allie" she glared at her boyfriend and sister who both nodded

"So do I" Damon nodded. Alex and Ronnie then shot glances at one another and the two brothers both nodded

"I guess it can`t hurt" Ronnie admitted "I mean he did say that he was taken hostage and brainwashed"

"Ronald!" Kerry Ann screamed with anger. David then turned his head to the two Ichijouji siblings

"Well" he glanced at both of them" "Everyone else has commited. Its just you two left"

"Oh ok" KA replied placing her hand on top of the hands followed by her sisters "But don't come crying to me when it all goes wrong" she rolled her brown eyes

"It wont" David promised a smile crossing his lips as he did a thumbs up towards Daniel who was standing outside Digitamamons cafe

(Meanwhile in another part of the Digital World the younger Digidestined were making plans to camp out in the Digital World so they could defeat Merukimon once and for all. Too bad what they didn't know was that merukimon was watching them)

"So the Digidestined think they can defeat me" he smirked "Too bad what they don't know is that once I get an hold of them that they wished they had never been born" he cackled

Dana sat on the floor nibbling a pen between her lips. Suddenly the girl shivered as she noticed a cold breeze blowing through

"You ok Dana?" Leanne glanced at her best friend Lalamon perched on top of her head. Dana nodded

"Yeah" she smiled "Just thought I heard something that`s all"

"Come on!" Maria exclaimed standing at the front of the group "This list isn't going to write itself you now!" the purple headed Italian Digidestined exclaimed

"Sorry" both Leanne and Dana apologised and the three Digidestined settled down to carry on writing the list. Hard times were in store for the Digidestined but what they didn't know was how hard things were going to be for them.

**What is Merkurimons new plan and why doesn't it include Daniel. Plus are the Digidestined right to trust him?. Tune in next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!**


	14. Triple wedding and trips to be planned

Disclaimer: I don`t own Digimon, any of the Digidestined or the Digimon. The only Digidestined I do however own are the Digidestined children and their own children

Onto episode 14. This will probably be the last chapter I write before I go on my holidays. But I hope you all enjoy it.

DAVID: Daniel came to my house after he said he had escaped from the Digital World. I managed to believe him but not many of the Digidestined did. However I managed to persuade them and they believed me. Now all we need to do is let Daniel back in the team

Digimon 05

Chapter 14: Triple wedding and trips to be planned

(Dana and Lewis both walked into their living area where both their parents were sat watching the television)

"Oh hey Dana" Katie smiled at her daughter "What do you want?"

"The thing is" Dana paused "Me and the other Digidestined were talking the other day and we were saying about it would be a lot much easier if we could go and stop in the Digital World, as then we would be there all the time and wouldn't have to come home and to and fro all the time"

"I see" Ashley paused "When would this be?"

"Well as soon as we could" Dana replied "Hopefully tomorrow" she crossed her fingers behind her back as she spoke "Or sometime during this week if we couldn't go tomorrow"

"Tomorrow is KA/Ronnie, Katrina/Alex and Luis/Carmella's triple wedding" Katie glanced at her daughter "Or have you forgotten that"

"Oh yeah" Dana laughed "I did forget about that. So tomorrow is out then" the brown haired female pulled a face

"But there isn't any reason why you couldn't go the day after if the other Digidestined get their permission from their familes" Katie smiled at her daughter and son. Dana grinned and hugged her mother round the middle

"Really!" she exclaimed excitedly Gatomon in her arms "But the others have to have permission first" she replied an hint of tension in her voice

"Yeah" Ashley nodded "I don't want you and Lewis going on your own. At least some of the others will have to go as well. Plus if you are camping out as well" the blonde headed male shuddered

"That`s fine" Lewis said quietly Patamon perched on his head "Thanks mum, dad" the blonde headed boy smiled

"Lew lets go and ring up Maria and Leanne see if they have got permission too!" Dana exclaimed as the two siblings ran into the kitchen. Katie looked at her husband

"I know what you are thinking" she replied switching off the television "But I remember what happened when I went to the Digital World and how disappointed with mum I was when she wouldn't let me do something. I`m only giving them a chance"

"I know" Ashley nodded "But its Lewis I`m more worried about that Dana but I`m sure she will looks after him along with the rest of the Digidestined. I just don't want them to be upset if one of the others doesn't get permission to go"

(Meanwhile Naomi, Robert, Dawn and Sam were listening to Maria, Simona, Leanne and Suzanne)

"Please mum" Maria put on the puppy dog look on her mother`s face "We need to do this if we are going to defeat the evil that is terrorising the Digital World"

"Plus Daniel isn't there anymore so it won`t be as dangerous as it has been. And we managed fine then" Leanne glanced at Dawn

"Just come out and say it!" Simona yelled at Robert with a look from her cousin "We won`t be angry if you don't let us go to the Digital World"

"It just might be destroyed to pieces and Kerry Ann and Damon would lose their jobs" Maria crossed her arms in annoyance, Poramon perched on her head. Simon glanced at the Italian girl in mock surprise

"Your agreeing with me for once" the brown headed girl replied in surprise

"Yeah well don't let it be a regular occurrence" Maria sniffed

"What do the others think?" Dawn glanced at Maria and Leanne

"Well Dana and Lewis are talking to Ashley and Katie and Cameron has already given Daniella permission to go because Damon will be in the Digital World anyway so at least she will have somebody looking after her" Leanne glanced at her mother"

"Plus Stuart already gave his consent towards Mikey" Naomi looked quite annoyed at this but she couldn't say anything against her youngest brother

"You see if James was around then I would let Leanne go no problem. But because he isn't there" Dawn trailed off. Suddenly they jumped as the phone rang from Dawns kitchen

"Ill just go and get that" Leanne replied as she wandered out of the room Lalamon following her partner, Maria sank into one of the armchairs that was on the floor while Suzanne and Simona just talked among themselves

"I`m more than happy for Suzanne to go but what happens if something goes terribly wrong" Sam whispered to Robert who shrugged his shoulders

"That`s what i guess what our parents went through when we went to the Digital World" Robert mused "I mean ill have to chat to Cleo about it but I`m sure she won`t have any problems letting Simona go. She can take good care of herself"

"Same with Maria" Naomi gave a sharp laugh "But it`s always that risk we are taking". Suddenly Leanne walked back into the room and up to her mother

"Mum that was Dana on the phone" Leanne informed her mother "She said that Ashley and Katie would be able to let her and Lewis go but only if all of us 4 had permission to go. She said she`s going to ring up in a few hours"

"Well all of the team have to stick together" Dawn looked at her daughter "And plus Damon and KA will be around to look after you if something was to happen"

"That`s another thing" Leanne added "Dana said the earliest we could go there would be not tomorrow but the day after because of the weddings. But the day after would be fine"

"Is that good enough for you?" Dawn glanced at Naomi Robert and Sam who all nodded "Well that`s settled then" Dawn smiled "You can ring Dana back and tell them its all settled. Then you can tell the others in the next room that you can go to the Digital World permanently"

"Yay!" Leanne cheered "Thanks mum" she smiled as she ran back in the kitchen to ring Dana back

(It was the next day and there were three very nervous girls waiting to get their hair done for their wedding. Alex, Ronnie and Luis had gone on a triple stag do the night before as if to keep in tradition with the theme while the girls had gone on a triple hen do then spent the night at Katrina`s house as it was the biggest out of her and Kerry Ann`s flats)

"Im so excited!" KA exclaimed as she came out of the bathroom after getting her hair straightened. She then let Katrina into the bathroom and sat down on the stairs next to Carmella

"Im excited too" Carmella grinned "But im also a little bit nervous. You know what Luis is like and it`s taken him this long just to propose. What happens if he doesn't take to married life or worse still if he starts to get bored of me!"

"Who could ever get bored of you" KA exclaimed but seeing the look on her friends face started to soften "I guess we are all like that" she admitted "Even Kat is and she`s been going out with Alex as long as I can remember. Marriage is a scary thing after all" the blunette admitted

"Who mentioned my name" a voice was heard and Katrina came out of the bathroom her blonde hair tied up in a bun

"Kat you look beautiful" KA said in a hushed tone a blush creeping on her face

"Yeah you do look nice" Carmella admitted. This was big for Carmella and KA and Katrina looked at her with blank looks on their faces "What do I not give people compliments sometimes" the blonde girl replied walking into the bathroom to get her hair done, Katrina replacing her position on the stairs

"What were you and Carmella talking about while I was in the bathroom?" Katrina questioned her younger sibling. KA shrugged picking at a bit of fluff off the carpet

"Not much really" she shrugged "I guess she feels a bit out of place because most of our families and most of Alex and Ronnie`s familes will be here. But not many of her and Luis family will be here"

"It was her idea for the triple wedding though" Katrina replied "You can`t have everything you know"

"I know" KA nodded "But I just feel that I need to keep an eye on her today you know with her being my best friend and all. Just give her some slack" KA glared at her sister and Katrina nodded

"Ok I will" she replies as Carmella exited the bathroom her blonde hair tied up in a bun like Katrina but with a few strands tied down at the side. Katrina went into her bedroom to get changed while KA went into the sparebedroom and Carmella went into the other sparebedroom. A few seconds passed before Carmella made her way downstairs and got her flowers followed a few minutes later by KA

"Katrina won`t be a few minutes the hem on her dress came down" KA explained. Carmella nodded and the two girls waited for Katrina

"Are we ready to go then" a voice heard and KA and Carmella turned around to see Kerry, Stuart and Tony standing there along with Casey who had come over from England for the wedding

"Yeah mum" KA nodded "Katrina`s just getting her dressed fix. She said she won`t be a few minutes"

"Typical of that girl" Kerry laughed. Katrina then came down the stairs and grabbed her flowers

"Ben said he would meet us at the church by the way" Casey noted to Kerry "He said he needs to have a word with Luis about something before the ceremony

"Ok" Kerry nodded as they all walked out of the flat and into the respective cars that were waiting outside

(The three girls along with Casey, Kerry, Tony and Stuart all got out of their cars outside the church. Casey glanced at the church and was surprised to see Ben running towards them)

"What are you doing!" Casey exclaimed with anger at her husband

"It`s you I should be angry with!" Ben glared at his wife "Luis has been sick with worry over Carmella being late" he glanced at the girl who was busy fussing with Daniella as she was the flower girl

"It wasn't Carm`s fault!" Katrina replied bowing to the older male as Anastacia glanced at her father as she had agreed to be Katrina`s bridesmaid and Allyson to be KAs bridesmaid "It was mine" she murmured her head drooping "My dress got stuck in the door and I had to ask mum to help me fix it. So if you are going to be angry with someone it will be me"

"I`m sorry" Ben apologised "I was just worried about Luis that`s all. But all apologises accepted" the brown headed male grinned. He then walked back over to Carmella who had a steely look in her eyes

"Do you still want me to give you away then?" he whispered to Carmella who nodded

"Yes" she nodded and smiled. Tony then linked his arm through Katrinas and smiled at his daughter while Stuart did the same to Kerry Anns. Anastacia, Allyson and Carmellas younger sister Rosa all stood behind the three brides as the organ music began to play. Daniella went into the church first scattering rose petals and grinning broadly as Damon waved to his younger sister. He then blushed as Allyson came into the church and David gave a smack on the shoulder to the older male, Fleur grinning also

"James looks quite cool though" Leanne smirked at her older brother who then also pushed her in the shoulder as Anastacia walked by giving a smile to her fiancée

"Shut up" James hissed through gritted teeth as he rubbed his shoulder. Maria and Simona just smirked to one another as the three brides made their way to the front to be greeted by their to be husbands. Their three best men Motoki, Allan another one of the designers that Ronnie and Alex knew, and one of Luis team mates Bryan, all stood by their friends as they stood by their brides

(It was the wedding reception and all three couples had been married. They were all stood around the bar while Anastacia and Allyson were admiring Carmella`s ring)

"It`s so pretty" Allyson grinned at the older girl "I wish I had that kind of money" the younger girl pouted

"Does it make you want to get married though" KA grinned to Allyson who shook her head

"Not yet" she replied "Me and Damon haven't even talked about getting married yet. Not that i don't want to though but I know that we have to save up first before we even think about getting engaged"

"Good move" Katrina nodded to Allyson who smiled. Meanwhile Leanne, Simona, Suzanne and Dana walked up to the five older Digidestined

"Are you looking forward to camping out in the Digital World" Katrina smiled at Dana. Dana nodded drinking some of her juice

"A little" she murmured "I mean its going to be tough and all but how are we going to defeat this evil if we don't commit to it" she sighed

"Don`t worry" Allyson smiled "If Damon is there then he can take care of you and when KA comes back from her honeymoon she can also keep an eye on you as well. No need to worry"

"Your right" Dana smiled "We just got to have faith in ourselves and our Digimon." As the four girls walked away Anastacia caught a look of worry in Allysons eyes

"Are you ok Allie?" she glanced at her younger sibling who nodded

"I`m fine" she replied "Im just a little concerned about the younger Digidestined. What happens if something goes wrong and they can`t contact us. I know we aren't as strong as we used to be but im sure we could save the, if something went wrong!"

"You just got to have faith in them Allie" Anastacia sighed "Our parents must have had the same worries about us and we turned out ok. Just trust them ok" she glanced at her younger sister and Allyson nodded

"Your right" she murmured as she looked at the younger Digidestined "Just be careful guys" she whispered to herself

(It was the next day and Dana and Lewis were waiting for the other Digidestined to arrive. Ashley and Katie had got all of their things together and they were sitting around the living room)

"Come on guys!" Dana yelled to the empty room. Suddenly a bell rang and Dana leapt to her feet excitedly, Gatomon following her partner. Dana ran to the door and Maria, Simona, Suzanne and Leanne were standing there complete with luggage

"Hey Dana" Maria, Simona, Suzanne and Leanne all chorused

"Ready to go" Leanne smiled at her best friend, Lalamon perched on her head

Dana nodded "Yeah" she grinned giving her the peace sign "Just waiting for Mikey and Daniella to arrive then all of us are here". The foursome went into the living room and Suzanne started to fiddle with her bag. There was another knock on the door and Katie answered it to see Mikey and Daniella standing there with Gaomon and Armadillomon

"Hey Mrs Takeshi" Daniella smiled politely. Mikey just glanced at the woman then ducked his head "Don`t worry he`s just shy" Daniella grinned

"Dani!" Dana grinned running towards the young girl "Everyone is here now" the brown haired girl grinned giving a little skip as she spoke

"Now before you go I just want to have a word with you" Katie looked at the group "I know that you think it`s going to be fun but I just want to warn you. There`s a lot of danger around at the moment and I don't want any of you to be hurt. Is that clear"

"Yes Mrs Takeshi" the group chorused

"Don`t worry Katie ill take good care of Dani and Mikey. Plus Dana in fact" Leanne grinned causing Dana to give her a poke

"That`s good" Katie smiled as she led the group up the stairs to Danas bedroom. Dana started to load up the labtop as the rest of the group sat on Dana`s bed

"It`s open" Dana spoke in a hush as the group glanced round at one another. They all got out their digivices and held them up to the screen

"Digiport open!" they all yelled as they were all sucked into the screen leaving Katie alone in Dana`s bedroom

"Good luck guys" Katie whispered "I think your going to need it" she mumbled as she walked out of the room

(Merkurimon looked out of his base to see the Digidestined fall out of the base along with their Digimon. Merkurimon smirked as the Digidestined pulled out a map and Dana started to read it)

"So the Digidestined think they can stop me" the Digimon smirked "Well I`m going to send out my strongest Digimon and if they think they can beat me then they are wrong. I am going to show the Digital World that I am its master and no brats is going to stop me!" he exclaimed as thunder and lightning began to spark around the Digital World. The Digidestined shuddered as they headed for cover but worse things than a bit of rain was going to affect them

**Now the Digidestined are in the Digital World what will happen next. Tune in next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!**


	15. Enter Aqualiamon

Disclaimer: I don`t own Digimon, any of the Digidestined or the Digimon. The only Digidestined I do however own are the Digidestined children and their own children

Onto episode 15. I hope you all enjoy it. I also found out that I`m being kept on at my job as well so the system in which ill be updating will stay the same. I hope that`s ok.

DANA: Katrina/ Alex, Ronnie,/KA and Luis/Carmella all got married. Then me and the rest of the Digidestined all went to the Digital World to defeat this new evil. I just hope we can do it.

Digimon 05

Episode 15: Enter Aqualiamon!

(Dana, Leanne, Simona, Suzanne, Maria, Mikey, Lewis and Daniella were all sat around the tents around the lake. Simona and Suzanne were playing with their Digimon partners while Leanne and Mikey were looking at a map trying to find out where the base was. Daniella and Lewis were just sat on the floor with their Digimon with Dana just staring into space with Gatomon by her side. Maria walked up to the older girl her purple hair flowing on the floor)

"Hey" Maria grinned at Dana "You ok" she glanced at Dana"

Dana nodded tracing a scrawl on the floor with a stick "Yeah" she smiled "I`m just worried about Lewis that`s all. He isn't very good around strangers and the Digital World isn't the best place really to meet people" she gave a small grin

"Well he seems to be ok so far" Maria laughed as she noticed Daniella chasing Lewis around with Gomamon and Patamon watching their partners "He seems to be coping better than I thought he would. He isn't acting like a five year old after all"

Dana gave a laugh "Yeah" she mumbled looking into the bright sky which had been lit with a bright sunlight "It`s just mum and dad seem to put the pressure on me all the time to look after him then it just seems weird not to have them around all the time to check up on me". Suddenly she noticed Lewis and Daniella running up to them

"Dana!" Lewis panted "Can we go in the water. Gomamon and Patamon will be with us in case somebody attacks"

"And ill take good care of him" Daniella grinned looking up at Dana with a puppy dog look

"Ok" Dana grinned "Just be careful ok" she glanced at Lewis who nodded. Lewis and Daniella ran off with Gomamon and Patamon running or flying behind them

"That`s why I came over here" Maria replied glancing at the low burning fire "We need some firewood and I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me and Hawkmon to go and get some"

Dana nodded "Yeah sure" she replied "Ill just go and tell one of the others just to keep an eye on Dani and Lewis" Dana ran over to Leanne and started to whisper in her ear. She then ran back to Hawkmon and Maria

"Let`s go" she gave a sharp grin as her, Maria, Hawkmon and Gatomon started walking in the direction of the forest"

(Merkurimon growled as he punched his screen as he noticed Dana, Maria and their Digimon start walking into the forest)

"So they have arrived" he smirked "Not to worry I will send out a Digimon that I think will be able to beat them. And that won`t be as hard as I thought it would be". As the Digimon clicked onto the computer he noticed TyrantKabuterimon, A Digimon he had just recently captured come into his office

"Sir" he panted flying around the room as he spoke "I know you said i was meant to go out looking for Digimon but I kinda forgot" he sweatdropped landing on Merkurimons table

"YOU WHAT!" Merkurimon yelled standing up "Now what am I supposed to do sit at home and knit!"

"Well sir" TyrantKabuterimon was just about to say that maybe that wasn't such a good idea when all of a sudden a woolly head poked its way around the door"

"Who are you!" Mekurimon yelled out

"Im Moosemon" the champion Digimon bowed "I just came to see if you were ok and if you wanted any assistant. Im always here to help you, you know"

"Actually" Mekurimon smiled walking up to the Digimon "There is something that I want you to do. I want you to go into the forest and attack the two Digidestined there" he replied pointing to the screen where Dana and Maria were still walking "When you have done that come back to me and me and TyrantKabuterimon will go and attack the other brats. What do you say"

"Ok" Moosemon gulped as Merkurimon looked in her eyes. The champion Digimon then walked away and closed the door behind her her hoofs tapping away on the wooden floor as she walked away

"You know why I have done that" Merkurimon looked at tyrantKabuterimon who just shook his head "Well Moosemon is one of the digivolutions of Hawkmon which is the Digimon of her" he pointed at Maria "And if she is in trouble then Hawkmon will digivole and it could be that it digivoles into Moosemon" he smirked

"It could happen" TyrantKauterimon replied as he walked away "Or it may not" he muttered darkly to himself. He had read up on the many digivolutions of Hawkmon and it was a one in as many chance that it was Moosemon that Hawkmon would digivole into

"Hey" he heard a yell and saw Demidevimon flying towards him. TyrantKabuterimon knew how much Demidevimon wanted to be Merkurimons assistant and he hated TyrantKabuterimon with a passion "Had a meeting with Mekurimon did we" Demidevimon flapped his wings

"Actually no" TyrantKabuterimon smirked "I was talking to a few of the Digimon he holds captive. Said that they wasn't very happy with the way things were being done around here and they wanted some changes" he smirked as he walked away

"_The things Demidevimon wont know wont hurt him" TyrantKabuterimon smirked_

"_Someday he will get what is coming to him" Demidevimon growled as he flew away into the distant_

(Leanne sighed as she glanced around the campsite. Only Simona and Suzanne were about because Daniella and Lewis had gone down to the lakeside to play and Mikey had gone inside one of the tents for a nap. Leanne sighed as she rolled up the parchment that she had been looking at, which had the map on, and stuffed it back in her rucksack)

"Dana and Maria are sure a long time" she sighed glancing up at Lalamon "I hope they are ok" she muttered worriedly

"Sure they will be" Lalamon gave a sharp laugh "I mean if they got attacked and I`m not saying they have" the Digimon hurriedly said giving the look on her partners face "But if they did I`m sure we would hear Maria`s voice screaming from here"

"I guess your right" Leanne sighed "It`s just they have been gone such a long time Im just being worried thats all. But im sure everything will be fine"

"Sure they will be" Lalamon grinned jumping onto her partners shoulder. Suddenly Leanne blanced as she noticed Lewis trudging up the hill Patamon flying behind him and the younger member of the Takeshi family not looking very happy

"What`s wrong with Lewis" Leanne thought "I better go and find out what`s wrong"

"Hey Lewis!" Leanne waved at Lewis as she got closer to the younger boy "You ok?" she glanced at him as she sat down on the dirt. Lewis shook his head "Aw come on you can tell your friend Leanne" Leanne gave a sharp grin

"Its nothing really" Lewis hiccoughed "Its just that me and Dani were playing down by the beach when we spotted a Digimon flying around. He looked like a bowling ball with wings and said he was our friend. I trusted him but Dani said to be careful"

"Go on" Leanne said carefully not wanting to hear what Lewis had to say

"Well a few minutes later Dani came running across to me and knocked me on the ground. She said I wasn't to be trusted and ran off with Demidevimon and Gomamon. I was just left on my own with Patamon then I decided to come back to the camp site alone" Lewis said not wanting to cry

"I see" Leanne replied "Well do you want me to try and find Daniella and have a word with her" Lewis shook his head and Leanne sighed "Well about I go and find your sister, I`m also worried about her too so it would do us both good". Lewis nodded and grinned. Leanne started walking to the entrance of the forest when she heard a slight scream coming from the middle of the forest

"Dana!" Leanne shouted picking up Lalamon then started running into the forest leaving the rest of the Digidestined alone at the camp site

(Meanwhile Dana, Maria, Hawkmon and Gatomon were walking through the forest towards where Dana knew some firewood would be for sale. Suddenly Hawkmon noticed a strange presence lurking behind them and the bird Digimon pricked up his ears)

"Hawkmon?" Maria glanced at her partner Digimon "Are you ok?"

"Be careful Maria" Hawkmon growled "I sense a strange presence behind us. Just be on your guard"

"Do you think we should diigivole?" Dana glanced at Maria who shook her head

"Not yet" she replied "I think we should wait a bit longer before I armour Digivole Hawkmon and you digivole Gatomon. It might be something or nothing"

"Well if your sure" Dana replied to which Maria nodded. The two girls carried on walking forward to which Gatomon pricked up her ears also

"I can also sense it too" she growled sharpening her whiskers "This isn't Hawkmon making it up I can sense something evil!" the feline Digimon exclaimed

"Ten out of Ten" a voice growled and Dana and Maria turned around to see Moosemon walking towards them "I must say I didn't think anyone would see me but I must give your credit to your Digimon. Pity there won`t be anybody here to see you scream" the champion Digimon smirked

"We will see about that!" Maria exclaimed gripping onto her digivice and her D terminal "Ready Hawkmon!" she glanced at her Digimon partner who nodded. Just as Maria was about to hold her D terminal out to let Hawkmon digivole, Moosemon knocked the D terminal out of Maria`s hands

"My D terminal!" Maria squeaked running forward to grab it but Moosemon put one of its paws on it

"One more move and ill break it" the champion Digimon growled "And we don't want that do we"

"No" Maria squeaked "No we don't"

"Good" Moosemon smirked "Now what about you Miss Digidestined of Light" he remarked walking towards Dana. However Gatomon stood protectfully in front of her partner

"You make one move towards Dana and ill be the one to blow your brains out" the cat Digimon growled

"My, My we have a determined kitty" Moosemon smirked "But I don't think that`s going to bother me. Horn Blast!" he exclaimed using his horn to knock Gatomon out of the way

"Gatomon!" Dana exclaimed watching her partner fall to the ground covering her eyes with her hands "Maria I don't feel so good" the Digidestined of Light murmured"

"And I don't think you will!" Moosemon smirked as he walked towards Dana and also used his Horn Attack to knock Dana to the ground knocking her unconscious

"DANA!" Maria screamed as she saw her friend not moving. She ran towards her but Moosemon knocked her out of the way with a blast knocking her into the trees

"One more move and you will end up like your friend. Now what`s it going to be" Moosemon smirked

"You leave Maria out of this!" Hawkmon exclaimed flapping its wings protectfully. As Moosemon moved towards Maria and Hawkmon, Maria`s digivice floated towards her and Hawkmon started to glow

"What`s happening" Moosemon muttered as Hawkmon floated into the air

HAWKMON DIGVOLE TO AQUALIAMON

(Aqualiamon floated down to the ground and stared heavily at Moosemon)

"You dare to hurt my friend and her friend, you shall pay for that!" Aqualiamon exclaimed"

"Oh really" Moosemon scoffed moving towards Aqualiamon but Aqualiamon just flew into the air missing the attack. All of a sudden a bright light filled the forest and knocked Moosemon onto the floor. Maria blinked and saw Leanne and Sunflowermon standing there

"Leanne!" Maria cried happy to see Leanne again

"I heard a scream and I decided to go and see what was happening" Leanne explained not noticing the unconscious figure of Dana

"That was me" Maria explained sweatdropping a little

"Enough with the chit chat!" Moosemon boomed "Im here to get rid of you and if so that means getting rid of three of you in one go and so be it!"

"Three?" Leanne gulped "But that means"

"Horn Blade!" Moosemon exclaimed sending his attack towards Leanne and Maria while Sunflowmon and Aqualimom just stood there in anguish

"Ahhhh!" Leanne yelled as she gripped her fist as Sunflowermon started to glow

SUNFLOWMON DNA DIGIVOLE TO LILLAMON

(Leanne and Maria both glanced at one another as Lillamon floated down from the sky)

"What`s this" Moosemon smirked "Another puny Digimon for me to defeat"

"Lilla Shower!" Lillamon exclaimed using her power to send pink beams of energy towards Moosemon who was knocked down on the floor

"Blast Rings!" Aqualiamon exclaimed using fire like rays to blast from its mouth. This power was enough to send Moosemon being deleted into pieces

"I didn't want to do this anyway!" he cried as he was sent being deleted. Maria and Leanne waited a few moments before Aqualimon and Lillamon de digivoled back to Poramon and Lalamon

"You did great guys!" Maria grinned as she hugged Poramon. However Leanne was more concerned about Dana as she shook her friend

"Dana!" Leanne cried out in anguish. Dana then opened her eyes as she noticed Leanne and Maria standing in front of her "Did we defeat him" she croaked

"Yeah" Leanne smiled "With the help of Hawkmon digivoling and Sunflowmon DNA digivoling to ultimate we managed to defeat it. But we need to take you back to camp and have Gennai check you out" she looked concerned at her best friend

"I`m ok" Dana squeaked as she started to get up but then fell back down on the floor

"Dana!" both Maria and Leanne exclaimed with Gatomon also looking concerned at her partner

"We need to get her back and fast!" Maria exclaimed as her and Leanne both picked up one of Dana`s arms and started to carry her back to camp with Hawkmon, Lalamon and Gatomon following their partners

(Gennai checked Dana over as she sat in camp, Lewis sat closest to his sister as he was worried about her)

"Well you were lucky that you brought Dana back so quickly" Gennai said gravely looking at Leanne and Maria "If it had been any later then she could have been in trouble"

"So what happens now?" Leanne said quietly speaking for the group

"Well I propose that Dana goes home just until she is feeling better. If she stops here then it could be an hinderence than an help" Gennai was about to carry on when he was stopped by a shout from Dana

"No!" Dana exclaimed getting to her feet "I`m ok honestly I am!" she exclaimed tears coming to her face

"But Dana" Leanne glanced at her friend "I think maybe it would be better if you went home, just for a couple of days. Then we will be at full strength and its not like we will struggle. Lalamon can digivole to ultimate now as well and well just trust me on this ok" Leanne looked at Dana who nodded

"Ok" she whispered. She then sent hugs to the rest of the Digidestined who told her to get better soon and left the last hugs to Lewis and Leanne. Gennai then took her to the nearest Digi port where she held her digivice out and exited

(Mekurimon was watching through his connection to the real world as Katie and Ashley were left shocked that their daughter had arrived home so quickly)

"Moosemon had been defeated but he served his purpose" he smirked "Now the Digidestined are one down and pretty soon i shall take all the others with me!" he exclaimed as he started to cackle and laugh

**What will the Digidestined now do that they are down one member?. Tune in next time to find out! **


	16. Lewiss big moment!

Disclaimer: I don`t own Digimon, any of the Digidestined or the Digimon. The only Digidestined I do however own are the Digidestined children and their own children

Onto episode 16. I hope you all enjoy it. If you do please review ^_^

MARIA: Me and Dana went to find firewood but we were attacked by Moosemon. Dana got hit pretty bad but we were saved by Leanne and Sunflowermon who then digivoled to her ultimate form Lillamon. Hawkmon also digivoled to Aqualiamon too but Dana got sent back home just until she is better. I just hope she gets better soon

Digimon 05

Chapter 16: Lewis`s big moment!

(Dana slipped out of her bedroom and walked into the living area where Ashley and Katie were sat around the breakfast bar eating toast and drinking coffee. Katie glanced at her eldest child and gave a small smile)

"You ok Dana?" she replied as Gatomon jumped into her partners arms, Katie`s Gatomon asleep on the sofa next to Ashley`s Patamon. Dana nodded as she slipped next to her father who was reading the morning paper and poured herself a glass or orange juice

"Yeah" she smiled "Just a little achy that`s all and a bit tired from the transference from the Digital World to Earth"

"Maybe you should just stay here for a few days until you feel better" Ashley remarked dropping the paper and looking at his daughter. Dana placed the glass back down on the marble top and shook her head

"No dad" she replied "I need to get back to the others as soon as I can, they are one down and what happens if another Digimon attacks. Beside I promised Leanne and Maria" she cried out

"Sweetie I know you think you need to get back to the others but what happens if you rush your recovery and go back to the Digital World then you are injured again" Katie said quietly placing one hand on her daughter`s hand "Maybe just give it another two days and then if you feel the same way then you can go back" she glanced at Ashley who nodded his head

"Ok" Dana mumbled sliding off the stool "I`m going to play on my DSI" she shouted over her shoulder as she walked back into her bedroom Gatomon following her partner. Katie sighed as she also slid off the stool and walked into the kitchen starting to switch on the tap

"You don't think I was a little harsh there" she shouted over the running of the tap to Ashley

"No" Ashley shook his head "But maybe you should contact Gennai and ask him what he thinks. After all he has had more experience at this than any of us". Ashley was thinking of a time when Katie`s uncle Tai had gone back to earth and then quickly returned again but he wasn't injured. Katie knowing he was thinking about this nodded

"Ok" she replied as Ashley walked into the study to load up the labtop

(Meanwhile in the Digital World it was mostly business as usual. Leanne had loaded up her labtop with a new programme that Gennai had given her which would tell them if any Digimon were on the horizon ready to attack the Digidestined. Mikey leaned over the older girls shoulder looking at the map)

"Any sightings" Mikey remarked turning his cap around and placing it on his head. Leanne jumped up into the air and glared at the younger boy

"Mikey you almost gave me a fright there!" she exclaimed opening up the labtop again which had closed during her moment. Mikey grinned

"Sorry" he grinned "I didn't mean to scare you. I was just wondering what you were doing and all of the other`s seem to be doing other things" he rolled his eyes in annoyance

"Such as?" Leanne quirked an eyebrow interested to know what Mikey meant

"Well Maria. Simona and Suzanne were discussing over there about which one of their Digimon were the strongest and Daniella was down the beach with Gomamon. I haven't seen Lewis anywhere though" Mikey glanced at Leanne who was glancing at the labtop screen

"Huh sorry about that Mikey" Leanne gave an apologetic grin "I`m sure Lewis will be fine. I guess he is just worried about Dana and wanted some time to himself"

" I hope so" Mikey looked worried as he jammed his cap back on his head and started to walk back to camp Gaomon following his partner. Suddenly he looked behind him and saw Leanne following him, her labtop back in its case and Lalamon perched on her cap

"Mikey" she replied "Do you mind if I walk with you, you know for safety sake in case a Digimon attacks us" she blushed and Mikey gave a small smile

"Sure" he grinned "But if any of the others see us I can`t stand you understand!"Leanne hit him on the side of the head and grinned

"Humans can be so stupid" Gaomon growled as he followed Leanne and Mikey out of the forest, Lalalmon sweatdropping as she clang onto the side of Leanne`s head

(Meanwhile Lewis was walking through the other side of the forest sniffing as he did so, Patamon flew behind his partner concerned for him

"Lewis!" Patamon cried flying behind his partner "Lewis wait up!"

"Go away!" Lewis cried running in front of Patamon "Nobody cares about me all I want is to go home to be with Dana and mum and dad!" the blonde haired boy exclaimed. What he didn't know however was that Merkurimon was watching him through the screens of his base

"So Mr holder of Hope wants to go home does he" the mega Digimon smirked "So if that what blondie wants blondie shall get" he exclaimed as he pressed a button on the screen which opened a whirlpool. Lewis slipped into the whirlpool and started to swirl round and round

"Patamon!" Lewis exclaimed as he sank further and further into the whirlpool. Patamon turned back round and started to fly in the opposite direction back to camp

(Dana stumbled out of her room after looking for her mother and father who were nowhere to be seen. Gatomon followed her partner trying hard not to trip over the carpet)

"Where are they!" Dana yelled in annoyance "I need to find out where they are and apologise"

"Maybe they are in a meeting somewhere and don't want to be disturbed" Gatomon purred "Maybe you haven't thought about that Dana". Dana was about to shoot a look at her partner when all of a sudden she saw Lewis on the sofa watching a cartoon

"Lewis?" Dana thought "No he is still in the digital world where I left him with Leanne, Maria and the rest. There`s no way he would be here"

"Plus he would have Patamon with him" Gatomon added as an afterthought

"When did you start looking into my thoughts Gatomon" Dana looked down at her partner who was rubbing against her leg

"Oh shush" Gatomon replied in mock annoyance

"I better see if he is ok" Dana replied running up to her younger brother who looked up at her with a big grin on his face

"Dana!" he exclaimed happily running up to Dana and hugging her. Dana winced as she felt the tightness of the hug

"Well at least he`s real" she thought "But why has he come back home and why isn't he in the Digital World"

"Dana?" Lewis glanced at his sister in confusion waving a hand across his sisters face

"Huh sorry about that Lewis" Dana grinned at her brother "So why aren't you in the Digital World I thought you were there"

"I was" Lewis grinned "But then I thought it wasn't much fun without you there and I wanted to be home sp i could be with you. You don't mind do you Dana and you aren't too angry at me" he smiled at his sister. However before Dana could answer however she noticed her mother and father walking down the hall towards the living room

"Quick" Dana hissed "In here" she exclaimed pulling Lewis, Gatomon and herself into one of the store cupboards where her mother and father kept brooms, dustpans and other household equipment. There was a slit in the door where Dana could see her mother and father talking

"Well what Gennai said is correct Dana can go back when she is better but it`s up to us when" Katie sighed sitting down on the sofa

"I`m fine whenever" Ashley sighed tapping his fingers "I just don't want her to get any more hurt than she has. Plus with Lewis going she needs to go there more quickly than if she was there on her own"

"So what do you propose" Katie glanced up at her husband "Should we let her go or not". Just as Ashley was about to speak the cupboard door opened and Dana, Lewis and Gatomon all fell out of the cupboard

"Lewis?" Katie and Ashley both said in unison as they looked at each other in confusion

"Its a long story" Dana glanced up at her mother and father "But really in 30 seconds Lewis wanted to come home because I was at home. He felt like he missed me and wanted to be at home with me"

"But Lew" Katie looked at her son who looked like he was close to tears "I thought you wanted to stop in the Digital World"

"Plus you have Patamon with you" Ashley looked at his son where Patamon was nowhere to be seen

"I did" Lewis gulped "But I felt like the others wasn't taking me seriously and I didn't have anyone that I could get along with. I know there was Dani but even her wasn't taking me seriously" Lewis looked like he was close to tears and Dana gave her brother an hug

"I see" Ashley nodded and glanced at his wife for assistance

"I know you feel hurt and alone and I wish you could stop here but really the Digital World needs you more than we do" Katie glanced at Lewis "Without you and Dana the Digital World will be down two members and until Dana is back fit and healthy then they need you sweetie"

"But don't worry ill be back as soon as mum and dad will let me" Dana glanced at her mother and father who started to laugh

"We were going to tell you about that" Katie smiled at her daughter "We had a word with Gennai and he said it`s up to us when you can go back. And you might be able to go back in the new two days proving you rest and don't put any weight on that ankle". At that news Dana jumped up and hugged her mother and father

"So you see Lewis you will only be alone for one more day and then Dana will be with you" Ashley smiled at his son

"Ill open the Digi port for you" Katie hurriedly said walking briskly out of the room and opening the Digi Port on her labtop. Ashley, Dana and Lewis stood watching their wife and mother

"Done" Katie grinned "You ready Lew" she looked at her son who nodded walking towards the labtop and holding his digivice out in front of him

"Digiport Open!" he exclaimed holding the digivice out who then sucked him straight into the portal leaving Ashley, Katie, Dana and Gatomon behind

"You know Dana I know you don't believe me but maybe its time for Lewis to shine" Katie looked at her daughter brushing a strand of brown hair from her eyes and Dana nodded

"You know you could be right mum" she nodded walking out of the room and into her bedroom sinking into the sheets sighing

"Just be ok Lewis" she thought "I don't want to come back to the Digital World and find out that you have gone. Just be safe ok" she sighed

(Patamon flew back through the forest and landed just in front of the other Digidestined who looked at him curiously)

"Hey Patamon" Simona eyed the flying Digimon "Where`s Lewis?" she said looking behind her as she expected the younger boy to come at any moment

"Yeah you 2 are like joined at the hip" Suzanna replied joining in with her cousin "Have you two had a falling out or something"

"Maybe they just wanted some time alone" Maria explained to the younger duo as she walked up to them with Hawkmon beside her "I know sometimes Hawkmon drives me up the wall so i have to get away to have some peace and quiet on my own" she shared a look however with the bird Digimon to know that she was only joking

"Actually" Patamon was about to speak when all of a sudden Mikey and Leanne came up to the three girls with Lalamon and Gaomon

"Where have you two been sneaking off too" Maria winked causing Leanne and Mikey to blush "Come on we want all the juicy details" the purple haired girl smirked placing her hands on her hips

"It isn't anything like that" Leanne replied "I just went into the forest to sort out the new programme that Gennai gave me when Mikey joined me in the forest. Then we decided to come back to the group"

"Sure, sure" Maria smiled "We believe you Leanne". Leanne looked as if she was going to burst a gasket at the younger girl and was about to give her a piece of her mind when Daniella appeared out of nowhere with Gomamon by her side

"Have any of you seen Lewis" she replied worriedly her green eyes sparkling with tears as she spoke to the others "I tried to look everywhere around the camp site but I can`t find him anywhere. I want to make up for what I said yesterday to him"

"To be honest Dani I can`t find him anywhere" Patamon squeaked "He got sucked into a whirlpool and told me to go and find the others."

"He did what!" Suzanna, Simona, Leanne, Mikey, Maria and Daniella all said in unison

"But why didn't you tell us this before" Maria replied glancing up at Patamon "Surely you were worried about Lewis wasn't you?"

"I tried to tell you" Patamon squeaked flying up in the air "But you were all too busy with your other problems that the moment never came for me to speak. Now Lewis is probably trapped somewhere never to return" his wing drooped as he spoke and Maria and Leanne glanced at each other worriedly

"Missing someone" a small voice was heard and the group turned around to see Lewis standing there a small grin on his face

"Lewis!" the group yelled as all of them along with their Digimon partners raced forward to hug the young boy. However in his base Merukimon was watching this touching scene with an angry look on his face

"So they think they can get round me that way" he growled to himself "Well ill soon make Lewis not to be a smart member of the group and then they won`t be so happy that he came back" he threw his remote at the screen where a picture of Lewis hugging Patamon appeared on the screen as the mega Digimon got out of his chair and stormed out of the room not happy at how things were planning out for him and his team

**Will Merukimon go through with his plan?. Tune in next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! **


	17. Angemons hand of fate!

Disclaimer: I don`t own Digimon, any of the Digidestined or the Digimon. The only Digidestined I do however own are the Digidestined children and their own children

I didn't realise how long it has been since i updated this. I promised myself I would update it after Christmas but I got distracted by real life events. But it`s here now and the next chapter should be up a lot quicker than the previous chapter. Again I apologise for the long gap and I hope you enjoy it

LEWIS : I was upset because Dana had to go back home and all of a sudden I got trapped in this giant whirlpool without Patamon which eventually sent me back home. After a talk with my mum, dad and Dana I eventually picked up the courage to go back to the Digital World. Now im back who knows what might happen

Digimon 05

Chapter 17: Angemons hand of fate!

(The Digidestined glance around the group as Lewis stands in the middle Patamon sat on his shoulder. Leanne and Maria walk up to Lewis each glancing at the other)

"What happened Lewis?" Leanne said carefully glancing at the younger boy brown eyes matching blue "You ran away from the group and then what happened?"

"I got trapped in a whirlpool which cut me off from Patamon" Lewis explained scuffing his trainers "That sent me back home and then mum, dad and Dana managed to persuade me to come back to the group. Dana should be back in the next couple of days her ankle is healing well" the blonde headed boy informed the group

"I see" Maria nods but the purple headed girl is clearly confused about this. Even Leanne cannot get her head around this and she is supposed to be the brains of the group

"Do you think this could be the work of" Suzanne trails off as Maria puts an hand on the younger girls mouth

"Shush" Maria replies annoyed "As the leader of the group while Dana is absent I say that we should have a group meeting about this with Gennai. All that are in favour raise their hand". A few grumbles are heard but most of the group raise their hands. Maria satisfied nods

"Good" she smiles ignoring the glares sent to her from Simona and Suzanne "We shall go in fifteen minutes". Maria then walks away from the group leaving the rest mumbling among themselves

"I don't see why we have to go and see Gennai" Simona mumbles kicking a stone "It isn't our fault that Lewis isn't big enough to take care of himself and has to have his older sister to look after him

"I know" Suzanne looks at the ground guiltily "But I guess we have to go on what the rest of the group says just to keep the peace. I hate talking behind peoples backs". Suddenly she stopped when she noticed Daniella looking at them strangely

"You ok Dani" Simona said brightly

"Fine" Daniella replied as she crossed across the brook with Gomamon by her side. Simona and Suzanne shrugged as they crossed the brook and joined up with the rest of the Digidestined who were walking up the hill to Gennais, Maria in the lead with Hawkmon on her shoulder as she was temporary leader. Eventually they reached Gennais house and Maria knocked sharply on the door. Gennai answered it dressed in a dressing gown with a tired look on his face

"Hey Gennai" Maria grinned at the older man "Can we come in we have a favour to ask you"

"Yeah sure" Gennai was about to add Marias name but Maria was too quick and barged in the house with the rest of the Digidestined following. Leanne was the only one who muttered an apology to Gennai as they all settled around the fire along with their partner Digimon. Gennai then entered the room and closed the door behind him

"So" he glanced around the group "What is it that has you calling at this time"

"Gennai?" Leanne glanced at the older man. They had decided she would be the one to speak as she was the best one in public situations "Lewis just came back from the real world and said he got sucked there in a whirlpool. We never had this before so we just wanted to confirm if it was true or not". Leanne clasped her hands together her brown hair curled behind her ears and glanced at Gennai who nodded

"It`s true alright" he sighed "I got an email from Ashley asking about Dana and then half an hour ago had another one saying that Lewis had come back home. I think this could be the evil playing tricks on us" he murmured

"But this could happen to any of us" Simona spoke up angrily her brown eyes sparking dangerously at Gennai "It doesn't matter that this happened to Dana and Lewis any one of us could be sucked back home". She was about to add something else but Suzanne grasped hold of her cousins arm

"I`m sure Gennai knows what he is doing" the blonde headed girl muttered at Simona who nodded

"I will keep an eye on things and if anything else comes to light i will let you know" Gennai replied looking round the group before his eyes fell on Leanne and then on Lewis who nodded his head bent and it looked like he might be crying. The rest of the Digidestined thank Gennai and walk out of the room while Gennai closes the door and goes back to bed. Meanwhile Merkurimon is watching the scene from the base and suddenly the Digimon gets an idea. He opens up his portal and points to one of the Digimon

"I have a job for you" he whispers to the machine "I want you to go and attack the Digidestined and nothing except capturing all of them will do. And I mean that!" he hisses before slamming the phone down and cackling

(Dana sat down at the kitchen table with a glass of water next to her and two pills for her ankle. She then put the pills in her mouth and swallowed them before taking a gulp of water from the glass. Katie then wandered into the room, Gatomon by her side)

"That was your grandma Kari" she informed Dana "She just wanted to know how you were and how your ankle was. I just said it was better and that you were hoping to go back to the Digital World soon"

"Good" Dana mumbled not taking her eyes off the fly that was buzzing around the coffee table. Neither could her Gatomon it looked like as she pawed the fly but the fly just flew away. Katie just smiled as she sat next to her daughter and brushed her long brown hair out of her eyes

"I know you must be worried about Lewis" she glanced at Dana "But you just have to trust me honey. There`s Gennai there to keep an eye on him plus there`s the rest of the Digidestined. To be honest it might make him grow up a bit and realise there`s other things in the world rather than video games" she rubbed an hand through her greying hair "Sometimes I feel you and Lewis give me more grey hairs everyday" the holder of Light gave a sharp laugh which made Dana smile

"Your right" she nodded "I am being too hard on Lewis. I suppose its his age as well that I can be a bit worried about but there are the other Digidestined. Dani, Mikey, Leanne" she counted them off on her fingers

"You worry too much" Katie smiled as she put an arm around her daughter. Suddenly the phone rang causing Katie to stand up and go and answer it. Dana also stood up and hobbled across to the sofa to pick up the TV control

"Gatomon what do you think?" she glanced at her partner who was snoozing on the coffee table having given up on the chase with the fly

"I think your mother is right Dana" Gatomon looked at Dana "Lewis needs to be able to stand on his own two feet and take it like a mon. Who knows what could happen in the future if he isn't given this chance now"

Dana nodded "I know" she replied before settling on the sofa and flicking through the music channels, her ankle propped up on the cushion next to her "Im just kinda worried about the others as well like I know something`s going to happen but there`s nothing I can do" the brown headed girl confessed

"You think too much" Gatomon mumbled which Dana threw a cushion at her partner much to the cat Digimon annoyance as she jumped off the table and ran away to see if there was any more food available. Dana settled back down again but she didn't know the disturbance that was going to happen in the Digital World the next day

(It was the next morning and all the Digidestined had all slept in as they had agreed the night before that they needed a good night`s sleep. However Simona and Suzanne had agreed to go into the woods and collect firewood for the group before they woke up. They were discussing however how they had nearly been caught by Daniella)

"That was close" Simona mused pulling an strand of black hair from her eyes "Another couple of seconds and we would have been toast"

Suzanne nodded clutching the basket to her side "But I suppose what we are saying is only the truth" she replied quietly "Lewis is too young and the only reason he is here is that Dana is still unfit to come back to the Digital World because of her accident" she mused Neemon clutched to her side

"I bet if a Digimon came and attacked him he would go screaming like a baby" Simona laughed. Suddenly she didn't notice the small figure standing behind her. Lewis could hear every word the older girl had said and smushing his fists up ran across the pathway deep into the forest. Suzanne heard crunching of trees and pricked up her ears

"Did you hear something Simona?" she glanced at her cousin who shook her head. Sighing Suzanne followed her cousin into the forest not knowing that Merkurimon was watching everything from his tv screen. He chuckled as he saw the scene and prepared himself to send a Digimon out to attack Lewis. If he could defeat the youngest member of the group then the others would turn on each other one by one and wouldn't that be a pity he smirked to himself

(Maria glanced around the group knowing something was up. Daniella was sat by herself looking something up on Leanne`s labtop, while Leanne wasn't around as she had decided to go and visit Gennai along with Mikey. She knew that Simona and Suzanne had gone looking for wood but she couldn't see Lewis anywhere. She glanced towards the entrance of the woods and sighed as she saw Simona and Suzanne re enter camp laden with firewood

"Guys have you seen Lewis anywhere?" Maria glanced at Simona and Suzanne. Simona shook her head but Suzanne looked at the ground guiltily as she wasn't as good at lying as her cousin was "What is it Suzanne" Maria glared at the younger girl

"Well we were talking and I just mentioned that Lewis was kinda young for his age to be visiting the Digital World and Simona made a stupid remark about how if a Digimon came he wouldn't be able to defeat it and just run away or something" Suzanne said lamely staring down at the ground. Maria turned around to the black headed girl standing next to Suzanne and stared hard at her

"What do you think your doing!" she yelled at Simona "Now who knows where he might have got too. Plus this helps the enemy an awful lot because Lewis could turn against us!"

"Well how was I to know he would be listening in!" Simona yelled at Maria while Suzanne, Neemon and Hawkmon just stood there looking at the warring pair

"You know I might be self centred and only care about myself but I would never backstab a member of our team!" Maria yelled her eyes filled with tears. Daniella, Leanne and Mikey now heard the commotion

"Bu-t" Simona started to say but was cut off by Maria

"Save it Simona I`m not interested now" Maria called over her shoulder as she ran back into the forest "All that matters now is trying to find Lewis before the enemy finds him or worse case a Digimon" she gulped before following Hawkmon back into the forest. Suzanne glanced at Simona as if to say told you before following Leanne Daniella and Mikey back to the camp. Simona sat on a stone with only Impmon there and stared at her feet guilty

"If anything has happened to Lewis I will never forgive myself" she spoke aloud to the sky but it didn't look like anybody was going to answer her

(Lewis stood behind a tree sobbing to himself . His blue eyes were filled with tears and his yellow bangs brushed across his eyes)

"Come on Lewis don't be a cry baby" Patamon pleaded with his partner but Lewis shook his head

"Isn`t that what they called me" he murmured them he meaning Suzanne and Simona "Im never going back never!" he yelled

"Isnt that sweet" a voice was heard and Lewis turned around to see a Digimon with a shell on his back glaring at Lewis and Patamon "Since you don't want to go back to your friends I think ill have the pleasure if delivering you to our boss

"Lewis look out!" Patamon squeaked "This is MoriShellmon and he is highly dangerous

"Invisible Tackle!" MoriShellmon yelled as he ran forward towards Lewis. Lewis closed his eyes waiting for the impact of the attack to hit him. Instead he opened his eyes and noticed that Patamon was glowing the attack glowing in midair

PATMON DIGIVOLE TO ANGEMON!

(Angemon floated in the air as Lewis glanced at his newly evolved partner Digimon)

"Ill show you that you don't mess with Lewis!" Angemon growled dangerously "Hand of Fate!" the angel Digimon yelled as he lifted his fist and slammed it into MoriShellmon. The champion Digimon yelled as he was deleted into pieces and then Angemon de digivoled back into Patamon

"You saved me" Lewis whispered hugging Patamon. Suddenly there was a scuffle of feet and Maria turned around to see Patamon and Lewis

"There you are" Maria whispered hugging Lewis "When I had found out you had gone missing I didn't know where you could have gone"

"I did have a little incident" Lewis whispered "But thanks to Patamon digivoling to Angemon we soon showed them" he smiled

"Come on lets go back to camp" Maria replied grabbing hold of Lewis hand and the two of them along with Patamon and Hawkmon made their way back to the camp site

"You found him" Simona whispered running up to Lewis and Maria "Listen Lewis I`m really sorry with what I said and if you could find it in my heart to forgive me" the black haired girl whispered. Lewis nodded and the two of them shared an hug

"That doesn't mean to say that I have" Maria glared harshly at Simona "Lewis may have forgiven you but I haven't yet. And that doesn't mean that ill won`t tell Dana when she comes back yet either" she replied glaring hard at Simona who then in turn glared back. The rest of the Digidestined stared at the two bickering team mates worriedly

"Will they ever be friends again" Mikey whispered to Leanne pushing his fingers through his blue hair. Leanne shrugged

"I don't know Mikey" she mused "But I just hope so for the sake of our team. The slightest chink in our armour and the enemy will be on top of it like that" she clicked her fingers

"Damm right I will" Merkurimon nodded "And with those two fighting each other it makes it even easier for me to capture them and to rule the Digital World for myself" he smirked as the rain began to fall in the Digital World much to the Digidestined dismay

**Will Simona and Maria make up and if not what will happen to the rest of the Digidestined?. Tune in next time to find out **


	18. Shilpymons static force!

Disclaimer: I don`t own Digimon, any of the Digidestined or the Digimon. The only Digidestined I do however own are the Digidestined children and their own children

Again I apologise for the long break. I went on holiday then I was going to start it but then my hard drive broke then I got a virus on it but everything is all fixed and I should be able to get chapters up more smoothly now. Hope you enjoy it though

MARIA: Lewis came back from home and so me being the leader decided to go to Gennai to find out what went wrong. When we returned I found out off Simona that Lewis had gone missing so I went into the woods to find hm. Eventually I found him safe and so I returned and had a blazing row with Simona. I don't know if I'll make up with her either

Digimon 05

Chapter 18: Shilpymons stactic force!

(It was the next day and all of the Digidestined minus Dana, who hadn't returned yet, plus their Digimon were asleep in the tents which overlooked the lake. However two Digidestined, Suzanne and Daniella, were sat by the lakefront as they couldn't sleep. Simona because of her cousins argument with Maria and Daniella because the young girl couldn't stand arguments)

"Do you think they will make up" Daniella whispered her black hair swaying in the wind of the cool night as she clutched hard Armadilomon. Suzanne shrugged glancing hard at the nine year old girl

"I dunno Dani" she sighed "I mean both Simona and Maria are both as stubborn as each other so both of them aren't going to back down any chance soon. And we need them both to defeat whatever evil is attacking the Digital World". Suzanne shivered but Daniella didn't know whenever this was due to the cold wind or talking about the evil. Daniella then stood up her dress swaying in the breeze and grinned

"What about we trick them into meeting up with one another" she grinned mischief glinting in her brown eyes "Ill tell Maria that Lewis wants to speak to her about something about Dana and you can tell Simona" she shrugged

"Dani I don't think that's such a good idea" Armadilomon said warningly but Suzanne nodded

"Its the only way" she sighed "Plus if they are going to talk the maybe forcing them is the best idea" she yawned "I better get back to sleep and you better as well missy" she grinned at Daniella who sighed but then yawned knowing that Suzanne was right. The trio went back to their camp but what they didn't know was that a Pagumon was watching them from the bushes opposite the camp

"Bingo" he muttered "The boss will be indeed happy with this piece of information" he smirked as he bounced back to the base. The rest of the Digidestined continued to sleep not knowing what danger lurked ahead of them later that day"

(It was the next morning after Daniella and Suzanne had had their conversation and Maria was sat around the fire brooding over what had happened. The purple headed girl looked surprised as Daniella walked up to her with Armadilomon in her arms)

"Dani" she replied raising an eyebrow

"Hey Maria" Daniella smiled sitting down next to the older girl "Just decided to come and see how you are. After everything that had happened I thought you might want to see a friendly face. Oh and there was another thing" she scrunched up her face in confusion which is what Suzanne told her to do. Maria looked up at Daniella confused

"Go on" she replied

"Well Lewis asked me to come and find you because he wanted to tell you a message, something about Dana I think but he said he wanted to tell you personally". Maria nodded and stood up

"Where is he" she replied. Daniella smiled and pointed to the woods "He went in there with Suzanne so he wouldn't be alone, you know with all the wild Digimon lurking around" Daniella shivered her little legs quivering as she spoke.

"Don't worry I won't let you be alone and plus we have Hawkmon and Armadilomon" she glanced at the two Digimon as she spoke and they nodded

"We won't let anyone boss you around" Hawkmon nodded proudly fluffing out his feathers. Daniella smiled and nodded as the two Digidestined started walking towards the forest. Suddenly Maria stopped as she noticed two figures at the entrance to the forest and neither of them looked like Lewis

"It can't be" she growled gripping her fist. But as she moved forward her fears were proved right as she saw Simona and Suzanne standing there along with Impmon and Neemon "You!" she exclaimed angrily "You tricked me again"

"Maria please we only tried to get you to start talking because it's for the sake of the team" Suzanne pleaded with the Italian Digidestined. Daniella hid behind Maria scared while Simona just glared hostily at Maria

"While she is here then I don't think I want to be a part of this team" Maria said softly "Now me and Dani have a meeting in the forest so if you don't mind" she growled as she pushed past the two cousins gripping Daniellas hand as she did and stormed off into the forest

"That was a really good idea Suzy" Simona said sarcastically glaring at her cousin. However Suzanne glanced at her cousin concerned

"Maria just said that they were going to meet Lewis but Lewis is back at the campsite with Mikey and Leanne. This is a trick Simona and if we don't stop them Dani and Maria are going to be in a whole heap of trouble. I better go and see if they are ok". Suzanne picked up Neemon and looked at Simona "If Dana comes back tell her ok or at least tell Leanne and Mikey to tell her. She might be able to do something". Simona nodded sadly as Suzanne ran off into the forest

(Dana stood in her bedroom along with Ashley and Katie holding her digivice and her D terminal in her hands. She also had some food just in case the other Digidestined were hungry)

"Now you promise me you will message us on the D terminal as soon as you get there" Katie glanced at her daughter who nodded "And make sure Lewis is ok as well I'm still kinda worried about him after everything that has happened"

"I promise" Dana nodded hugging both her mother and father "Now I really have to go I`m late enough already" the brown headed girl smiled "Digiport open!" she exclaimed as she and Gatomon got sucked through the portal, Ashley and Katie holding onto each then landed through the Digiport the same place she got sucked into when she left for home

"Wonder where everyone is" Dana said out loud as she looked around at all the surrounding lush area. She and Gatomon started walking when she was ambushed by Simona, Leanne and Lewis

"Dana thank goodness you are here!" Leanne clasped her best friend's hands together. Dana looked confused

"Don't say you missed me that much" the brown headed girl laughed but then stopped as she noticed the looks on Simona and Leanne's faces "What's happened" she replied seriously

"Well after Lewis came back we went to see Gennai who told us that the whirlpool that sent Lewis back home could be somewhat used in the greater plan. However me and Suzanne didn't believe him and we just said that Lewis was being a big baby. Maria heard us and practically attacked us then saved Lewis. This morning Suzanne tried to make us be friends again but Maria wasn't having none of it and" Simona trailed off

"Where is she now" Dana looked at Leanne

"She and Dani ran off into the forest because they thought Lewis was stuck in there and Suzanne ran off after them" Leanne replied looking down at the ground. Dana put an hand to her mouth and gasped

"I better go and find them!" she exclaimed as she ran off Gatomon following her

(Dana sprinted at a pace leaving Gatomon to run beside her. She stopped beside a tree and paused for breath when all of a sudden she heard screaming coming from near her)

"That sounds like Maria!" Dana gasped starting to run again. She turned a corner and gasped as she saw Maria along with Aqualiamon battling what looked like a monkey type Digimon but had shades on. The monkey Digimon let out a blast and hit Aquliamon who landed on the ground moaning in pain. Dana glanced behind Maria and noticed that Suzanne, Neemon, Daniella and Armadilomon were also lying hurt on the ground. Suzanne clutching her shoulder in pain and Daniella just lying hurt on the ground.

"Maria!" Dana yelled and Maria turned around to see Dana and Gatomon standing there

"Dana" Maria said breathfully smiling at her friend

"Yeah Leanne and Simona told me you would be here" Dana smiled nervously as Aqualiamon continued battling Etamon "But I suppose now isn't the best time to be talking huh"

"Its Etamon an ultimate type Digimon" Gatomon growled showing her claws. Dana got out her digivice and grinned

"Well maybe it's time that Angewoman showed herself" she grinned at Gatomon. Gatomon grinned and nodded. Just as Dana was about to hold her digivice out Etamon growled and shot an attack at Danas digivice making it drop out of her hands making Dana and Maria both gasp

"I don't think so" Etamon snarled "Now I think it's time you joined your other friends over there" he pointed a claw across at Suzanne and Daniella. Etamon shot a blast at Dana but it never got to her as Maria jumped in front of the older girl letting her take the blast instead of Dana

"Maria" Dana whispered as she clutched hold of the younger girl. Maria chucked as she grabbed her arm which was starting to hurt

"I couldn't let you take the bullet you are our leader" the purple haired girl whispered. Dana grabbed hold of Marias hand when all of a sudden both their digivices glowed a bright light

"What's going on!" Etamon yelled as Gatomon and Aqualiamon started to glow also as Danas digivice floated back to her

AQUALIAMON

GATOMON

DNA DIGIVOLE TO SILPHYMON

(Both Maria and Dana gasped as the DNA Digimon stood up glaring at Etamon)

"How dare you attack our partners" the voices of both Aqualiamon and Gatomon said sharply together "We shall make you pay for that. Stactic force!" he exclaimed using a ball of pink energy to shoot at Etamon who dodged the attack

"Drat they missed" Maria whispered. Silphymon was again about to send out another attack when a blast of energy hit Etamon. Maria and Dana looked around to see Leanne, Mikey and Lewis standing there with Lillamon, MachGagomon and Angemon with them

"Thought you could do with a little help" Leanne grinned at both Dana and Maria who both nodded

"Think we can defeat this creep" Angemon glanced at Lillamon and MachGagomon who both nodded

"Static force!" Silphymon yelled sending the pink ball of energy straight at Etamon who started to moan in pain

"Hand of fate!" Angemon yelled also using his energy to shoot straight at Etamon

"Lilly shower!" Lillamon yelled using pink beams of energy from her fingers to shoot straight at Etamon

"Howling Cannon!" MachGaomon yelled releasing a sonic roar from his mouth which hit straight into Etamon. Combined with the rest of the attacks this was enough for him to be deleted into thousands of pieces

"You just wait my master isn't over with you yet!" the monkey Digimon yelled as he faded from view. Lillamon, MachGaomon and Angemon each de digivoled back to their rookie forms while Silphymon de digivoled back to Poramon and Salamon

"You did great Lewis" Dana smiled at her younger brother who smiled bashfully clutching hold of Patamon

"Yeah" Maria nodded smiling. Simona then walked up to the five Digidestined looking embarrassed

"I saw the whole thing" she replied "And I've just come to say I'm sorry for what I said about Lewis. Of course he's a member of the Digidestined and from what I saw there if he hadn't had come along with Mikey and Leanne then you would have been toast". She glanced at Maria who along with Dana was tending to Daniella. Maria walked up to Simona and gave her an hug

"Apology accepted" she smiled "I guess us two are just too similar in that we are too stubborn"

"Tell me about it" Dana grumbled. Leanne who was looking after Suzanne along with Mikey gave a sharp laugh

"I think these two will have to go to the Digital Hospital" Dana replied. She got out her D terminal and started to type a message to Damon. A few minutes passed before it beeped again and Dana flipped the lid open

"He said come as soon as we can" she replied. Leanne and Mikey volunteered to take Lewis back to the camp site as Simona, Maria and Dana helped Daniella and Suzanne to their feet and made a makeshift stretcher out of wood for Suzanne then helped her onto it. What they didn't know was that Merkurimon was watching everything from the safety of his base and he grinned softly to himself

"So even though Etamon got defeated he served his purpose because now even though the leader is now back two of the other Digidestined are now hurt. I must say things are going pretty smoothly for me" Merkurimon chuckled

"But sir" the pagumon who had told him about the argument spoke up but Merkurimon silenced him with a glare. The Pagumon shrank back afraid of what he was going to say

"Send a Digimon to go and attack the dam" he ordered Pagumon "I don't care what kind of Digimon it is either just do it!" he yelled. The pagumon nodded and ran off leaving Merkurimon alone

"This should sort out the wheat from the chaff" he smirked as he walked up to where his base overlooked the Digital World "Soon all of this will be mine and nobody will be able to do a thing about it" he cackled to himself

**What is Merkurimons plan and will Suzanne and Daniella recover in time?. Find out next time on Digimon- Digital Monsters!**


	19. Anklomons tail hammer blow!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, any of the Digidestined or their Digimon. The only Digidestined I do however own are the Digidestined children and their own children

Yeah nearly 2 year's hiatus. Really sorry about that. I should be back to writing this now but I apologise if it's really crappy and wrong. After I have completed this I don't think I'll be writing this arc again I just want it finished. Anyway please enjoy

DANA: I returned from home to find Leanne and Simona alone. I found out that Simona and Maria had an argument and that Daniella and Maria ran off because they thought Lewis was in the forest. I ran there too and found Maria being attacked by a Digimon but Suzanne and Daniella were hurt. We defeated Etamon and now we are on our way to treat Suzanne and Daniella.

Digimon 05

Chapter Anklymons tail hammer blow!

(Lewis, Mikey and Leanne walked to the camp site in silence, Mikey with his head bowed and Leanne at the front of the group, Lalamon on her shoulder. Suddenly her D terminal bleeped and Leanne picked it up)

"Hey Gennai" she replied "How are you?"

"I'm ok Leanne but there's a problem. A Digimon has been attacking the dam near the river and the river looks like it's about to burst. Can you and the others get down there?" Gennai glanced at the brown headed girl

"Well the thing is there are only three of us. Dani and Suzanne got hurt so Maria, Dana and Simona are taking them to the Digimon hospital. But me Lewis and Mikey will go. Where is it?" Leanne questioned Gennai

"Just down the dirt path from your camp. You can't miss it" Gennai replied. Leanne nodded and switched the D terminal off

"Guys we have work to do" she replied glancing at Mikey and Lewis

"Ten green bottles sitting on the wall!" Dana sung walking behind Simona and Maria who were carrying the stretcher Suzanne was led on. Simona groaned but Dana pretended not to hear the purple headed girl. Daniella smiled in contention as she walked slowly behind then suddenly jumped as she noticed her D terminal bleeping. Armadliomon glanced at his partner in confusion as she glanced at the message from Lewis saying about the dam. Her ankle did feel a lot better and compared to the other Digidestined she did feel sometimes like a baby. But now was her chance not to be a baby. She stopped and waited till the rest of the group had disappeared before doing a fist pump and making her way down the dirt path

"Dani are you sure we should we doing this" Armadliomon said worriedly "What if someone attacks us or worse if we get lost"

"Armadliomon we are only a few minutes away from the dam. Lewis messaged me to say where it was" Daniella smiled

"You and Lewis are getting awfully friendly" Armadilomon muttered but Daniella pretended not to hear the rookie. A whistle left the black haired girls lips as she whistled a tune but what she didn't know was that a Digimon was watching her. A growl filled the bushes as she walked past them which she didn't hear but Armadilomon did

"Dani did you hear that?" he replied "It sounded like a growl"

"You worry too much Armadliomon" Daniella smiled but then suddenly a piercing roar filled the air and Armadliomon jumped in front of Daniella blocking her from the Digimons view

"Armadliomon!" Daniella whimpered shaking slightly "W-who is this" she whispered terrified

"That`s Tuskmon" Armadliomon muttered under his breath watching the dinosaur Digimon

"Well armour digivole then!" Daniella exclaimed as she held her digivice out "Digi Armour energise!"

ARMADILOMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO: DIGMON THE DRILL OF POWER!

"Gold Rush!" Digmon exclaimed but Tuskmon just growled pushing the attack away

"Slamming tusk!" Tuskmon growled using his tusks to shove Digmon into the wall. He moaned and de digivoled back to Armadliomon

"Armadliomon!" Daniella exclaimed. She clutched her digivice as she noticed Tuskmon walking towards her and gulped thinking this was the end. Suddenly a bright light shone from her digivice and Armadliomon started to glow as well

ARMADLIOMON DIGIVOLE TO ANKLOMON

(Daniella looked up as she saw Armadliomon not there but a new Digimon. Her eyes grew brighter as she smiled)

"Tail Hammer!" Anklomon announced as he swung his tail towards Tuskmon who dodged it and growled at Anklomon

"Do it again!" Daniella yelled

"Tail Hammer!" Anklomon yelled swinging his tail towards Tuskmon and this time It did hit his target. The champion digimon moaned in pain as he was slowly deleted and Anklomon de digivoled back to Armadilomon

"Armadliomon!" Daniella grinned running towards her partner and picking him up "Are you ok?" she glanced at him who nodded "Come on lets go and see the others at the dam now" she smiled clutching the rookie Digimon as they walked down the dirt path

"Come on guys we are nearly there!" Leanne shouted at Sunflowmon and Angemon as they dashed collecting bricks and piling them on top of each other. Mikey then returned with Gaogaomon and looked at Leanne

"All done?" he looked at the brunette girl who nodded shielding her eyes from the sun as Angemon flew off to find some more bricks

"I think so" she replied as Mikey nodded looking satisfied with their work. Suddenly his eyes grow wide as Daniella walks up to the three Digidestined, Armadillomon in her arms

"Dani?" Leanne says surprised walking up to the younger girl "I thought you was going to the Digimon hospital?"

"My ankle feels a lot better and Lewis messaged me to say you were fixing the dam" Daniella cast a sideways look to the younger blonde boy who bowed his head "But then I got attacked luckily Armadlomon digivolved to champion otherwise I don't know what I would have done". Tears spread from her eyes and Mikey moved forward to hug her followed closely by Lewis

"Don't cry Dani" Lewis whispered

"Do the others know you are here?" Leanne questioned the younger girl who shook her head "Well when we have finished with the dam we should get going to the Digimon hospital" Leanne glanced at Mikey who nodded

"Can I help" Armadliomon chirped up and Leanne and Mikey started to laugh

"There that should do it" Leanne smiled as the group surveyed the dam "Good as new" the brunette smiled to herself

"Come on Dani let's get you back to the Digimon hospital and to Damon" Mikey smiled at Daniella who nodded, Armadliomon perched on her arm. The group started at a small pace with Lewis lagging behind at the back. They walked a few metres and then found themselves at the Digimon hospital and Mikey rang the bell. A few seconds passed and Damon answered the bell

"Leanne Mikey hi" the blunette said surprised pushing his glasses up his nose "Are your Digimon ok?"

"Were fine but Suzanne isn't. I thought they were coming. Dana, Maria and Simona that is" Leanne said surprised. Damon shook his head

"Were a Digimon hospital not a people hospital. I thought Dana knew that" he said curious. Leanne also looked curious as well

"Oh ok" she replied "Maybe they took a wrong turning or something. I'll see you later Damon" she waved to the older male as she and Mikey made her way down the path they had came. However she wasn't expecting Daniella and Lewis to be stood frozen stiff with Armadliomon and Patamon in their arms looking at something.

"D-Dana" Lewis stuttered mentioning his sister's name. Leanne turned to look and saw the bodies of Simona, Suzanne, Dana and Maria lead motionless in the dirt with no sign of their Digimon to be found. Shock spread across the four Digidestined faces as they watched their friends. Will they be ok?

Will the Digidestined help their friends or are they too weak to carry on. Is this the end of the Digidestined?. Tune in next time on Digimon- Digital Monsters!

Just a quick note to say I'm going away next week so if I don't update for a few weeks it's because of that. Don't worry I`m back to writing this full time now, just thought I might say that just in case some people are worrying about me. Please read and review.


End file.
